


Арены Архитектора

by Vlada_Capitol



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Drama, Drugs, F/M, Prostitution, Rape, Smoking, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-04-11 19:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlada_Capitol/pseuds/Vlada_Capitol
Summary: Китнисс, единственную победительницу 74-х Игр, Сноу оставляет под присмотром в Капитолии во избежание возможных нежелательных последствий. Теперь она принадлежит не себе, а многочисленным богатым клиентам, которым ее продает президент. Незадолго до Третьей Бойни Сенека Крейн делает ей более чем странное предложение.«Считайте, что я покупаю вам выходные. Как вы на это смотрите?»
Relationships: Seneca Crane/Effie Trinket, Seneca Crane/Katniss Everdeen
Kudos: 7





	1. 3.04

Кажется, здесь высоко. Пожалуй, даже слишком высоко. Скоростной лифт поднимался целых двадцать секунд до верхних этажей небоскреба. Отсюда, должно быть, вся столица, как на ладони. Нет, не столица, а весь Панем. Так далеко ото всех, кто беспрерывно окружает и празднует. Кажется, здесь еще тише, чем в Президентском дворце. Девять месяцев прошло, а Китнисс до сих пор помнит торжественную тишину дворца и может сравнить. Хотя, наверно, за всем тем, что пластами накладывалось друг на друга за этот невероятно долгий срок, ей удалось забыть это и вспомнить лишь под счастливым и одновременно предостерегающим взглядом Эффи.

Бледная безгласая в бледно-бежевой униформе, смотря исключительно вниз, безмолвно провожает ее от лифта по коридору шестьдесят четвертого этажа, отделанному бордовым мрамором. Рядом с широкими двустворчатыми дверьми из черного дерева их встречают два миротворца. Помимо красоты и комфорта, о которых упомянула Эффи перед самым отъездом, мистер Крейн любит и безопасность. Сейчас ей уже все равно. Давно все равно, как и на изыски желаний тех, кто не может отказать себе видеть ее обнаженное тело в своих постелях. Только в машине по пути сюда Китнисс начала ощущать внутри, казалось бы, необъяснимую панику, которую выдавали только незаметно подрагивающие во мраке руки. После победы она обещала сдерживать любой порыв, который может обернуться против Прим в далеком Двенадцатом, и до сегодняшнего вечера это удавалось. Страх всегда помогает сыграть роль. Она вздрагивает от щелчка замка, когда безгласая открывает дверь. Паника, наконец, находит объяснение и бьет, заставляя начать осознавать, что в этот раз ничего не получится. Она не сможет сыграть роль, и равнодушно отданный приказ с неискренним сожалением от президента последует уже утром. Она останавливается на пороге, едва увидев огромный холл в полумраке. Маленький нерешительный шажок назад, и рука миротворца, как стена, удерживает ее от отступления. Ей не дают спастись. Безгласая невозмутимо ждет ее в паре шагов, и тишина, которая из коридора перетекла в пентхаус, начинает медленно давить. Сначала почти незаметно, потом все явственнее. Китнисс медленно вздыхает. Один раз, второй. Рука миротворца больше не придерживает ее за спину, и она позволяет ему закрыть за собой входную дверь.

Огромный холл с белой мебелью, камином и панорамным окном, заменяющем всю не менее огромную стену. Виден весь вечерний Капитолий в огнях, которые на секунду предлагают задуматься, какие апартаменты, видимые отсюда и где она уже успела побывать, светятся одной из тысяч точек. Как будто здесь никто не живет. Суета постоянного праздника, невероятных цветов и показного гостеприимства, видимо, не поднимается так высоко. Безгласая ведет ее к широкой светлой лестнице с подсвеченными ступенями. В голову тут же врезается восторженный вздох Эффи, один из сотни, когда она готовила Китнисс к этому визиту. Вздох звучит слишком фальшиво на фоне, кажется, совсем необжитой роскоши. Китнисс не замечает, как преодолевает лестницу и спотыкается на высоких шпильках. Удерживается за холодные перила, а безгласая так же невозмутимо оборачивается к ней, заметив заминку. Китнисс выпрямляется, а правая щиколотка отзывается тянущей болью. Безгласая отворачивается, чтобы продолжить путь. Щиколотка при каждом шаге вспыхивает болью, стоит наступить на ногу. Китнисс ненавидит обувь, которую здесь носят. Крем от растяжений в Капитолии очень популярен, но сегодня его при ней нет. Сложно вспомнить о каком-то креме, когда тебя ждет твой несостоявшийся убийца. Шаги заглушаются молочным ковролином, а Китнисс немного отстает от безгласой, стараясь унять неприятные ощущения в ноге. Девушка ее уже ждет около одной из дверей коридора второго этажа. Дверь открывается прямо перед ней, пропуская Китнисс вперед. Приглушенный мягкий свет со стороны стола ничуть не придает комнате спокойного уюта. То же самое огромное окно вместо стены, сдержанная роскошь кабинета, совсем как любит Цинна. Однако, его руки совсем не видно — здесь всего лишь холодное исполнение заказа.

— Мисс Эвердин. Рад видеть вас, — Китнисс слышит спокойный голос и поворачивает голову в его направлении. Крейн сидит за рабочим столом, откинувшись на спинку кресла, и без особого интереса смотрит на нее. На нем его форменный распорядительский костюм, и Китнисс кажется, что это для нее лишнее напоминание.

— Мистер Крейн, — она кивает и старается, чтобы ее голос был тоже спокоен. Это провал: ее голос напряжен, как и она сама.

Он окидывает ее изучающим и равнодушным взглядом, каким обычно клиенты смотрят на нее, чтобы представить, как она будет выглядеть без платья. Ничего нового, но в этот раз ей приходится с силой сдерживать себя, чтобы главный распорядитель не заметил вспыхнувшего в ней омерзения.

— Присаживайтесь, — Крейн кивает Китнисс на кресло для посетителей напротив стола. Нога снова отдается болью, о которой она успела забыть на полминуты. Китнисс преодолевает несколько шагов. Ее неуклюжесть может заметить кто угодно, капитолиец — тем более. — Что это с вами?

— Все в порядке, — она опускает взгляд на свои руки, на которых еще вчера синели синяки от захвата одного из клиентов. Сейчас их уже нет стараниями Эффи. Кажется, остался один рядом с запястьем, который они пропустили.

— «Все в порядке, сэр», — поправляет ее Крейн, и это почему-то заставляет взвыть все внутри.

— Все в порядке, сэр, — она повторяет за ним, стиснув одну руку, зажатую в кулак, другой.

— Так лучше. Я бы хотел начать с главной цели вашего визита: у меня к вам есть некий разговор, если вы не против отвлечься на него от своих основных обязанностей, — Крейн говорит это так легко, будто затрагивает не ее каждодневные визиты к клиентам, а всего лишь предлагает сегодня заменить одно вино другим. — Что скажете?

— Что это выглядит странно, — она не выдерживает и на секунду поднимает голову, чтобы встретиться с его тем же равнодушным взглядом.

— То же самое могу сказать о том, что у вас сейчас на лице. Помощь мисс Тринкет не обошла вас стороной? — его ухмылка еще невыносимее, чем безэмоциональность. И все же Китнисс про себя нехотя соглашается с ним. Неумеренный капитолийский макияж, которым наградила ее Эффи, рисует из нее неузнаваемого человека.

Она молчит, пару раз взглянув на стол. Две невысокие стопки тонких папок — это, скорее всего, какие-то документы на Игры. От этого спокойствия, которое окружает и ее, и страшное содержимое папок, становится жутко. Китнисс вздрагивает, когда к ней что-то проскальзывает по столу.

— При случае передайте мисс Тринкет, что я не оценил, — продолжает негромко говорить Крейн, а Китнисс различает перед собой пакет с влажными салфетками. — Уберите это, и мы начнем разговор.

Тонкий аромат алоэ расплывается по кабинету, стоит Китнисс достать одну из салфеток. На них остаются черно-бордовые пятна с мерцающими блестками. Макияж, подобранный Эффи с заботой и волнением, слишком стойкий и размазывается по лицу. Китнисс не смотрит на Крейна, до красноты вытирая лицо от слоев, названия которым она никак не запомнит. Пока продолжается борьба, Крейн не спеша закуривает. Китнисс чихает в одиннадцатую по счету салфетку, вымазав нос только что снятой с правого глаза туши. Ей кажется, что она слышала ухмылку, это еще сильнее заставляет ее возненавидеть все вокруг. Она со злостью оттирает тушь от носа, бросает салфетку на пол к другим. Крейн пока не касается ее, но теперь ей кажется, что это было бы лучшим сценарием, чем неприкрытое издевательство и насмешки. Ей и так известно, кто здесь хозяин положения, в нее вбивали это все девять месяцев, и лучше бы сегодняшний вечер не был исключением.

— Ладно, довольно, — Крейн тушит сигарету в хрустальной пепельнице.

Китнисс напряженными руками рвет последнюю салфетку, когда опускает руки на колени. Сейчас начнется.

— Мисс Эвердин, я предлагаю вам внимательно послушать меня и не перебивать, — Крейн тянется к бутылке с чем-то темно-красным и разливает это по двум бокалам. Что бы там ни было, Китнисс оно уже не нравится, — тогда, уверен, мы поймем друг друга, и наши дальнейшие встречи не будут напряженными.

Он пододвигает к ней один бокал, Китнисс не спешит брать его. Опыт таких нежданных экспериментов показал, что в самом безобидном бокале может быть сильнейший наркотик, а забываться с каким бы то ни было клиентом она не торопится.

— Что это? — вопрос и интонация не те, за которые ее бы похвалила Эффи.

— Всего лишь вино. Берите, — Крейн кивает на бокал. — Со дня коронации нам не довелось пообщаться, я, признаюсь, даже жалею об этом.

Китнисс поднимает бокал совсем не из желания угодить. Любой клиент вправе напоить ее насильно, с главным распорядителем лучше не доводить до такого. Если бы только ему было достаточно одного глотка. Она не умеет держать бокалы так же изысканно, как и капитолийцы, и вино подрагивает в мягком освещении.

— Вы сказали про наши дальнейшие встречи… Эта не единственная?

— Пейте, Эвердин, никто не собирается вас травить, а мне нужна ваша ясная голова, а не толпы врачей из скорой помощи в моем доме.

Слабоалкогольное вино все же заставляет ее поморщиться. Она до сих пор не привыкла к нему. Ни к ежедневным вызовам к постоянным и новым клиентам, ни к шпилькам, ни ко всеобщему вниманию, доходившему до помешательства, ни к тяжелому дыханию какого-нибудь магната, который врывается в ее тело много раз за ночь и оставляет на простыне ее кровавые пятна. Крейн, конечно, знает обо всем, что сопровождает ее со дня победы. Поэтому решил успокоить. Успокоить, чтобы она не сопротивлялась его фантазии — это же главный распорядитель, он знает, какой эффект может произвести то, что он делает. Вряд ли кто-то из ее здешних знакомых способен на то, к чему он сейчас постепенно готовит ее.

— Так лучше, — кивает он, когда за первым тут же идет второй глоток, сделанный через силу. — Теперь мы можем поговорить о том, ради чего я вас вызвал. Вы наверняка знаете, что вся информация о победителях сообщается мне каждые две недели. Ни для кого не секрет, что вы пользуетесь бешеной популярностью, и меня, как главного распорядителя, это не может не радовать. Ваш проект оказался настолько успешным, что это никто не мог предсказать даже к концу Семьдесят четвертых Игр. Безусловно, вы так же ценны для Капитолия, как и другие победители, но оказались не готовы к тому, что случилось после вашей коронации. Я же не вижу в этом ничего страшного, такое случается со многими. Поэтому предлагаю вам посильную помощь и договоренность. Договоренность проводить в моем доме каждые выходные. Никаких клиентов, ничего, что вы бы сочли неприемлемым для себя. Сразу оговорюсь, что наши отношения… как бы объяснить… так и останутся платоническими. Я ни на что не собираюсь претендовать. Если вас волнует упущенная прибыль, которую вы бы могли заработать за выходные, то я согласен выплачивать вам ее на достойном уровне…

— Постойте, мы не будем спать? — Китнисс вмиг забывать об уроках этикета, которые с таким усердием преподавала ей Эффи. Лучше бы ей об этом не знать.

— Я не люблю, когда меня перебивают, — Крейн говорит совершенно спокойно, и это настораживает еще сильнее, чем любая угроза. — Если вы согласитесь на мои условия, вам стоит это запомнить. Взамен вашей традиционной роли я потребую от вас немногое: время от времени в ваши обязанности будет входить встреча гостей и выход со мной в клубы и рестораны. Соответственно, выходить из дома вы сможете только в моем сопровождении. Думаю, это будет для вас не настолько обременительно, чтобы отказывать. Считайте, что я покупаю вам выходные. Как вы на это смотрите?

— С чего бы это такая честь? — опять не самый учтивый вопрос. Китнисс понимает, что ей самое время одернуть себя. Настолько спокойные разговоры, пусть она сейчас и чувствует каждый свой нерв, остались в Двенадцатом и уж точно не случались в Капитолии.

— Можете называть это одной прихотью капитолийца, которому некуда девать деньги, — слишком будничная реакция на вопрос. Слишком четкое напоминание о том, какой сильный разрыв между столицей и дистриктами. Еще одна насмешка со стороны главного распорядителя.

— А если серьезно?

— Серьезно, мисс Эвердин. Но вы же не станете настаивать на демонстрации моих банковских счетов?

— Можете быть уверены, меня это не интересует, — Китнисс в ожидании подвоха напрягается еще сильнее.

— Значит, я могу быть уверен и в вашем согласии? — Крейн наливает еще вина в свой бокал. — Я даю вам выходные, и вряд ли у вас должны быть какие-либо веские причины для отказа. Я угадал?

Китнисс опускает взгляд на свои руки. Все-таки, они с Эффи вчера пропустили один синяк, который сейчас неприятно ноет. Его оставил Тиберий Гернар в четверг. А в прошлую субботу советник президента всю ночь не мог наиграться с ней, и Китнисс под утро пришлось с дикой краской на щеках прятать кровавые пятна на юбке платья. В то же воскресенье советник порекомендовал ее одному из своих приятелей. Разрывы еще не зажили даже с помощью капитолийских мазей, все ее бедра были в крови, а она сорвала голос. С голосом справились какие-то апельсиновые пастилки. Всего этого не было бы, если бы она могла провести прошлые выходные в доме Крейна. Китнисс тут же останавливает такое развитие мыслей. Капитолий пресыщен всем, что только можно представить, здесь каждый проявляет фантазию по-своему, что помешает Крейну сейчас солгать ей и запереть на два дня в своей персональной камере для… На это у нее собственной фантазий никогда не хватало. Не важно, вряд ли кто-то здесь действительно желает ей отдыха от почитателей.

— Ну, мы что-нибудь решим сегодня? — Крейн всем видом показывает, как он устал ждать элементарное решение. — Если не согласитесь, то потеряете два миллиона дивисов, но я, как ни прискорбно, вам этого не позволю.

— Зачем же спрашивать, если у меня с самого начала не было выбора?

— Чтобы соблюсти приличия, конечно. Вы же не подумали, что я без лишних слов оставлю вас в одной из спален, не спросив для начала, не против ли вы?

Это слишком смешно, но искренне смеяться Китнисс уже давно не хочет. Приличия в ритуале вызова победителя в свою постель соблюдены, осталось рассказать об этом всему Капитолию. Кажется, здесь это работает так. Все в курсе, кто, с кем и когда спит, самое главное — уведомить самих участников, чтобы не было обвинений в бестактности.

— Могу дать только одно объяснение вашему молчанию: вы готовы продавать себя за гораздо меньшие суммы, и такое положение дел вас устраивает.

Сколько он слышал историй от тех, кто успел узнать, каково это — спать с победительницей Эвердин? Среди ее клиентов — исключительно высокопоставленные люди, Сноу заломил за нее слишком высокую цену, но их это не останавливает. Чреда лиц, которая никогда не прекращается, и спасение от нее приходит оттуда, откуда ей хочется бежать больше всего.

— Я согласна, — Китнисс кажется, что она об этом еще пожалеет, причем, очень скоро. Новый виток и без того ее бешеной популярности взорвет столицу с новой силой. Это означает только одно: клиенты начнут скучать по выходным, и ей придется отрабатывать их скуку по будням. Но два дня без них — роскошь, сравнимая с сытным обедом в голодающем Двенадцатом.

— Я знал, что вы окажетесь благоразумнее, чем я о вас думал, — Крейн одобрительно кивает и ставит полупустой бокал на стол. — Но, мисс Эвердин, у нас остался только один момент. Никто не должен быть осведомлен о том, что вы проводите ночи не в моей постели. Давайте без лишних вопросов, — он прерывает еще не заданный вопрос Китнисс. — Думаю, вам достаточно того, что вы уже услышали.

Китнисс не возражает. Этот слишком напряженный вечер, который последовал за таким же напряженным днем высасывает все силы, и ей сейчас хочется только остаться наедине и смотреть в потолок в ожидании очередного звонка. Она не сомневается, что о новом приобретении главного распорядителя вся столица будет знать уже завтра утром, и об этом будут говорить в каждом выпуске новостей.

— Пойдемте, я покажу вам, где ваша спальня, — Крейн встает из-за стола, вынуждая Китнисс вспомнить, что она запуталась в подоле длинного вечернего платья.

Он не подает ей руку, и это даже радует. Любое прикосновение к кому бы то ни было тут же вызывает ненужные воспоминания, которые могут не оставить до утра. В этот раз обошлось. Щиколотка вновь отзывается болью, как только Китнисс встает и переносит вес на правую ногу. Она успела забыть о ней, и неосторожное движение заставляет ее скривиться.

— Все никак не совладаете со шпильками? — в вопросе Крейна она слышит насмешку и ничего ему не отвечает. Он уже и так достаточно посмеялся сегодня над ней, и посмеется еще дольше в будущем.

Крейн выводит ее из кабинета и поворачивает направо, потом налево. Весь дом, как и кабинет, демонстрирует сдержанную роскошь, которую не заменит ни одна модная новинка. Светлые стены с выпуклыми узорами заставляют Китнисс засмотреться на них и даже потрогать, пока Крейн не видит.

— Могу вас порадовать: вам не придется терпеть меня каждую минуту, — внезапно говорит Крейн, и Китнисс отдергивает руку от стены, — по субботам я могу отлучиться в Распорядительский центр. Надеюсь, вас не смутит, если вы будете на время оставаться здесь одна.

Китнисс устала от его насмешек, но, кажется, ему и не нужен ее ответ.

— Там выход на балкон зимнего сада и моя спальня, — Крейн машет рукой в сторону одного из коридоров, мимо которого они проходят, и останавливается у одной из дверей.

— С чего вы взяли, что мне будет нужна ваша спальня? — мрачно спрашивает Китнисс.

— Мисс Эвердин… — Крейн морщится и оборачивается к ней, — я вижу, пристрастие к вашим прямым обязанностям все никак не оставит вас, даже если в них нет необходимости.

Китнисс со злостью смотрит на него и ничего не отвечает. Крейн открывает дверь и пропускает Китнисс вперед в темноту спальни, в которую прорывается свет ночных капитолийских огней.

— Если вам будет что-то нужно, зовите безгласых, — говорит он вновь равнодушно. — Весь дом в вашем распоряжении. Кроме моего кабинета.

— Мои вещи…

— Все на месте, не отвлекайте меня на такие мелочи, особенно в одиннадцатом часу, — он хмурится и закрывает дверь, оставляя Китнисс одну.

Она несколько секунд безрезультатно ищет выключатель, обшарив стену около двери, но вскоре, оставив это дело, на всякий случай закрывает дверь на замок. Так будет спокойнее. Она снимает ненавистные туфли, с болью в ноге бредет к большой кровати, и, не раздеваясь, падает на мягкое покрывало. Два дня в доме Крейна приведут здесь в восторг кого угодно. Она уже слышит этот писк капитолийских дамочек, пытавшихся выведать у нее все подробности, о которых шепчутся в клубах, на приемах, в спальнях. Уже чувствует оценивающий взгляд ее клиентов и тех, кто только думает над таким вложением. Эти выходные еще отзовутся нескучными днями, и Китнисс привстает с постели, чтобы расстегнуть на спине неудобное платье. Получается только с четвертого раза, капитолийское произведение искусства падает на ковролин, а Китнисс забирается под одеяло и с силой зажмуривается.

Стук в дверь заставляет ее вздрогнуть всем телом. Полминуты ей нужно для того, чтобы отвести панический взгляд от темноты. Крейн? Не зря она не поверила ни одному его слову. Повторный стук не дает никаких шансов пережить эту ночь одной. Она встает, закутывается в покрывало и в этом коконе приказывает себе пережить еще несколько следующих часов. У главного распорядителя слишком явные проблемы с чувством юмора.

На пороге оказывается безгласая. Она протягивает Китнисс маленькую баночку, в которой легко узнать популярный крем от растяжений.

***

Сенека берет телефон с рабочего стола, и на экране тут же вспыхивает новое сообщение.

«Девочка уже у тебя?»

Сенека слабо улыбается и устало падает на диван, снимая блок. Фликерман обещал удостовериться, что Крейн не передумал — Фликерман исполняет обещание.

«Не молчи!»

Настойчивости ведущего иногда можно позавидовать.

«Она у меня. Догадайся, в восторге ли я от этого»

«Перестань. Это всего лишь на два дня»

«В неделю»

«Уже детали. Не обижай девочку, договорились?»

Сенека опускает руку с телефоном и едва удерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза.

«Договорились»


	2. 4.04

Китнисс резко открывает глаза и в первую секунду не может понять, где она находится. Она вспоминает вчерашний вечер и со стоном закапывается поглубже в одеяло. Два дня в доме главного распорядителя. Восторг Эффи она до сих пор не может разделить, даже после тех условий, на которых она находится здесь. Щедрость выглядит слишком подозрительно, когда-нибудь ей еще придется заплатить за гуманное отношение, не свойственное столице. Хеймитч перед отъездом в Двенадцатый назвал капитолийцев «поехавшими», убеждаться в этом сейчас, после всего, что делали с ее телом со дня победы, отчего-то еще страшнее. У Крейна она не заметила фанатизма или горящего в предвкушении взгляда. Холодность и безразличие гораздо опаснее. Спасение ли эти два дня?

Китнисс мотает головой, чтобы ненужные мысли и воспоминания не завладели ею на весь день, как это происходит все чаще. На часах — полдевятого. Рановато для капитолийцев, но не для нее. Она так бы и сидела в спальне все выходные, но голод подталкивает ее откинуть одеяло и свесить ноги с кровати. Правая щиколотка совсем не болит. Впору поблагодарить Крейна за мазь. Обойдется и явно не будет страдать.

Гардеробная находится быстро. Китнисс отмечает, какой бледной стала за эти девять месяцев — на фоне ковролина цвета морской волны ее ноги выглядят почти белыми. Так и не оставившая ее подозрительность заставляет ее просочиться к шкафам с такой же осторожностью, как и вчера вечером, перед тем, как открыть безгласой дверь. Как на Арене, чтобы не быть замеченной. Квартира главного распорядителя — Арена. Для самой Китнисс это совсем не похоже на шутку. Мотнув головой еще раз, чтобы на время убрать из нее все ненужное, Китнисс со вздохом открывает самый ближний к ней шкаф. Крейн хоть и сказал, что о ее одежде позаботятся безгласые, но вряд ли это случится так скоро. Безгласых она недооценила — все полки заняты одеждой, на вешалках в полупрозрачных чехлах — платья для любого случая. Китнисс тут же бросается в глаза одно из них, висящее без чехла. Оно приглушенно-желтое, должно быть, чуть выше колен и безо всяких изысков — почти такое же, какое было на ней во время интервью после победы, только проще и повседневнее. Он опять над ней смеется. Она проводит рукой по ткани, и шкаф с платьями становится размытым. Китнисс приказывает себе не плакать. Перед встречей с ЭТИМ человеком нельзя давать волю чувствам и слабости. Если он так хочет, она выйдет к нему в этом. Интерес о том, что принято надевать дома субботним утром в «приличных домах» Капитолия до сих пор не проявил себя.

Она бесшумно и осторожно выходит из спальни в светлый коридор. Вчера вечером она не ошиблась: вокруг ни одной детали, откровенно кричавшей о гигантской цене, потраченной на нее, но никак, кроме как роскошью, это назвать нельзя. Сдержанные пастельные молочные, бежевые и темные тона заставляют невольно немного успокоиться. Китнисс не потрудилась подумать об обуви, и теперь ноги тонут в мягком ковролине. Прим бы понравилось. А Хеймитчу было бы не так больно падать. Повсюду тишина, не видно даже безгласых, только со стороны холла доносится голос Крейна. Китнисс подходит к лестнице и видит его, медленно расхаживающего вдоль большого белого дивана. На нем темно-синий шелковый халат и такие же брюки, он разговаривает по телефону и держит чашку с кофе. Это все выглядит безобиднее ожиданий. Но только на первый взгляд. Кофейный аромат, непривычно приятный, заставляет Китнисс неслышно спуститься на первый этаж. Здесь кофе не такой, как та жижа в Двенадцатом, которую иногда пила ее мама…

Крейн тоже без укладки, но на его фоне Китнисс все равно выглядит лохматой и помятой. Ее это не беспокоит, вряд ли он ожидал увидеть подобие Эффи по утрам, когда приглашал ее в свой дом. Кстати, Эффи в очередной раз не будет рада такому отношению Китнисс к самой себе. И тому, что она показалась главному распорядителю в таком виде — тоже.

Крейн на полсекунды останавливает на ней взгляд и кивает, не прекращая разговор по телефону.

— … Говорил Мейерсу, чтобы он проверил все установки еще до моего приезда. С аккумулятором все в порядке. Передача сигнала идет, но отображение на экране меня не устраивает. Сделай с этим что-нибудь… Бюджет это не предусматривает, но сначала посмотри в настройках… Если придется поменять сам экран, то в понедельник отправь запрос на средства из резерва по незапланированным расходам.

Китнисс садится за барную стойку недалеко от белоснежного дивана, и безгласая тут же ставит перед ней поднос. На подносе — тарелка с чем-то легким и искусно оформленным и какао. Она не спешит браться за вилку, а отстраненно слушает разговор Сенеки и с накатывающим ужасом осознает: вот же Игры, они готовятся прямо сейчас, здесь, при ней. Китнисс невидящим взглядом смотрит на то, что принесла ей безгласая, и тянущее ощущение бессилия, бездействия с ее стороны приводит в уныние. Уныние сменяется вспышкой ярости, которые Китнисс уже привыкла подавлять и не давать кому-то узнать, что она чувствует на самом деле. Вдох — выдох. Отчаяние скрывать гораздо легче.

— Доброе утро, мисс Эвердин, — Сенека заканчивает разговор и оборачивается к ней. — Хорошо спали?

— Сносно, — мрачно отвечает она. — Почти без кошмаров.

— Что ж, я рад, что вчера мы поняли друг друга и пришли к соглашению.

Она опускает взгляд и вертит в руке вилку.

— Если бы я знала, что мне будет так паршиво наблюдать за подготовкой к Играм, то я бы не соглашалась.

— Думаю, сейчас не время для лекций о морали, мисс Эвердин, — в голосе Крейна нет раздражения, и Китнисс снова поднимает на него взгляд. Значит, вчера ей не показалось. Он действительно выглядит утомленным. Это не та гедонистически-напускная так здесь популярная манерность. И это даже странно. — Мне принесли это полчаса назад, — Крейн берет с журнального столика глянцевый журнал и оставляет его на стойке рядом с подносом.

День коронации. Китнисс, едва сумевшая улыбнуться на камеру. Капитолийским врачам пришлось накачать ее успокоительным, чтобы избежать истерики на виду у всей страны. Она плохо помнит тот час, только яркий свет софитов, президента, опустившего корону на ее голову, оглушающие крики огромной толпы, торжественный гимн. Это смазывается в один непонятный кадр. А еще — постоянный шепот так гордившейся ею Эффи. Что она именно ей шептала, Китнисс не помнит, но можно догадаться, что это касалось манер и того, что следует делать дальше. И фотографы. Множество фотографов и высокопоставленных капитолийцев, желающих сфотографироваться с ней. То, что Крейн стоял рядом с ней в тот момент, она узнала только сейчас. Его улыбка сдержанная, и, кажется, это все — для него это обязанность, а не желание. От ярко-красного заголовка внизу обложки «Визиты победительницы к главному распорядителю» мурашки пробегают по спине и хочется убежать туда, где ее никогда не найдут и больше никогда не вспомнят.

— Я же говорил, что утром все уже будут знать об этом, — Крейн с самым безразличным видом отпивает из своей чашки, пока Китнисс думает, как бы ей отодвинуться от журнала, чтобы быть от этой новости подальше.

— Как будто это кого-то волнует, — ее заметно передергивает.

— Вы не поверите, сколько людей в этом списке. Расслабьтесь, моя дорогая, — Крейн облокачивается о стойку. — Именно для этого вы в моем доме. И попробуйте —это вкусно, — он указывает кивком в сторону тарелки. Но Китнисс не обращает внимания.

— С чего бы не верить. Это же Капитолий, почему бы не сообщить всем, что мы спим?

— Почему бы вам не перестать меньше думать об этом? Или вы в восторге от постоянного напоминания самой себе о собственных приключениях? Я бы поверил в это, но — увы — Эффи ни единым словом не намекнула мне, насколько вам приятно такое положение дел.

Хочется толкнуть его руку с чашкой кофе, чтобы он залил шелковый халат, на метр которого ни один рабочий из шахтеров не сможет заработать и за десять лет. Для дистрикта — катастрофа, для капитолийца — небольшая досада, которая забудется за минуту, стоит только безгласой унести испорченную вещь из поля зрения. Не так важно, как долго будет длиться эта досада, Китнисс чувствует, что этот толчок чашки ей сейчас жизненно необходим.

— Стало быть, спалось вам не лучшим образом… — слова отвлекают ее от мыслей о нелепой мести. Руки подрагивают и трудно сказать, как она выглядит со стороны. Явно все, что только что происходило в голове, отразилось на лице и взгляде.

— Уберите это, — Китнисс с неприязнью опускает взгляд на дрожащие руки. Гнев за все эти месяцы так и не нашел выход, и приходится терпеть такие вспышки. Руки на коленях, и Крейн все равно не получит удовольствие, так и не увидев, как ее задела эта проклятая обложка. Она закрывает глаза и медленно считает до десяти. Чувствует, как Крейн отстраненно изучает ее взглядом. Неважно, что он подумает, главное вовремя прийти в себя и не успеть наделать глупостей.

Счет не помогает, Китнисс начинает снова, но слышит негромкий хлопок. Она открывает глаза. Свет из окна неприятно режет, а Крейн стоит в стороне, оперевшись о стол, и отпивает кофе.

— С вами это часто бывает?

— Что? — она растерянно ищет источник хлопка и не замечает журнал рядом с подносом. Он отброшен на диван.

— Эти… — он задумчиво подбирает слово. — Эти приступы. Они были до вашего приезда в Капитолий?

То, что Крейн назвал приступами, преследует ее почти год. В Капитолии ото всего найдется лекарство, но о том, чтобы обратиться здесь к кому-то за помощью, не может быть и речи. Кошмары стабильно навещают ее почти каждую ночь, а из того, что может немного помочь, Китнисс известен только морфлинг. Она постоянно видит его действие на здешних посетителей клубов, ресторанов и всех мест, где ей приходится бывать. Это пугает, отталкивает и каждый раз убеждает, что кошмары по ночам — это то, что остается от нее прежней. Кажется, что морфлинг до конца приблизит ее к капитолийцам, и Китнисс уже давно выбрала терпеть новую жизнь осознанно.

— Мисс Эвердин, — Крейн с оттенком усталости выжидательно смотрит на нее, — я задал вам вопрос.

— На психолога вы не похожи, — Китнисс уже почти видит округлившиеся от возмущения глаза Эффи.

— Должен же я знать, с кем живу, не так ли?

— А сегодня ночью вас это не волновало?

— Сегодня ночью вас бы услышали даже соседи, если вспоминать, как с вами обошлись ваши туфли накануне вечером.

Выздоровевшая за ночь нога чуть дергается.

— Я пока не выжила из ума, если вы об этом.

— И это несказанно радует, — Крейн снова отпивает из своей чашки. — Съешьте уже что-нибудь, мисс Эвердин. Или вы всегда злая по утрам?

Китнисс снова слышит неприкрытую насмешку и берется за вилку. Золото блестит в руке, напоминает о тех порах, когда она по утрам просыпалась не в пентхаусе, а в остывшем за ночь доме, видела голодные глаза сестры, на ходу придумывала сотню вариантов, как бы продержаться еще день. Золотые вилки с сервировкой тогда точно не шли в голову, когда речь заходила о еде.

От этих мыслей стейк под соусом кажется еще вкуснее, чем в любом ресторане. Крейн не морщится, когда она неловко режет мясо. Уроков Эффи не хватило, чтобы постичь этикет и для того, чтобы сидеть, не сгорбившись. Крейну безразлично и это. Он с кем-то переписывается по телефону и один раз даже закатывает глаза. Десерт — здесь он называется «тирамису» — даже немного успокаивает. В доме главного распорядителя все же может быть что-то приятное.

Приятное… Золотая чайная ложка звонко бьется о стенку хрустального бокала. Все слишком стерильное. Все слишком не то, слишком противоположное тому, что окружало ее раньше. И еще страшнее понимать, какие мысли рождаются в этой стерильности. Китнисс следит за Крейном, который открыл какую-то папку и, кажется, забыл про ее присутствие. Игры делаются в эту самую минуту, и ей остается безмолвно смотреть на это, делая вид, что это для нее просто один из повседневных фактов. Как для всех них.

— Почему вам нравится это?

Ладони снова мокрые, Китнисс незаметно вытирает их о платье. Оно шелковое, у нее ничего не получается.

— Нравится — что? — Крейн отвлекается от папки, все-таки услышав тихий вопрос.

— Игры. Почему они нравятся людям?

Вряд ли этот вопрос задавали Крейну. Вряд ли его вообще задают кому-то в Капитолии. Поэтому Крейн не возвращается к своей папке и медленно подходит к стойке.

— Вам ответить, как зритель? Или как создатель? Или, может, как член Совета?

— Вы меня не поняли.

Крейн негромко смеется, облокотившись о стойку. Конечно, он понял, что она имеет в виду, но от этого говорить с ним не станет легче. Так все здесь смеются, стоит кому-то задать вопрос.

— Это шоу. Шоу с самыми реальными участниками, истории и эмоции которых не сможет подделать ни один сценарий. Для зрителей это бесценно. Особенно когда эмоции передаются через экран и заставляют проживать события вместе с трибутами — кто откажется от такого шанса быть настолько причастным к знаменитостям и событию года?

— Я спрашивала не о зрителях, — Китнисс неприятно вспоминать разукрашенную ликующую толпу, неприятно думать о том, как кого-то праздность заставляет желать быть ближе к Арене, и совсем тяжело помнить о том, что только такие теперь и будут окружать ее.

— Я понял, — кивает он. — Вы о людях.

— Не представляете, сколько людей мечтают высказать вам все, что они думают. Сколько они пережили. Сколько им еще предстоит пережить, пока вы делаете свое шоу. Как они живут, пока… пока вы предлагаете мне десерты и пытаетесь строить светскую беседу.

— Не представляю? Никогда не жаловался на фантазию. Еще кофе, — Крейн отдает приказ безгласой, почти не повернув голову в ее сторону.

— Вы все осознаете, — делает заключение Китнисс, и ей становится еще неприятнее находиться в этом дорогом тщательно прибранном интерьере. Чтобы унять вернувшуюся дрожь, она непослушными пальцами хватается за ложку, оставленную в бокале. Ложка несколько раз отбивает ритм о стенку, полностью выдавая ее состояние. — Тогда зачем вы пришли в Игры?

— Амбиции, мисс Эвердин. Только Игры дают гарантию того, что и ты, и твои идеи будут замечены общественностью. Причастность к большому событию, которое навсегда останется в истории, тоже играет свою роль. В этом смысле распорядители даже похожи на зрителей. Но быть создателем — это, как понимаете, совсем иной статус. Не все решаются на него, но те, кто решится, уже никогда не останется в толпе любителей, которые делают ставки и умиляются победителю.

Безгласая приносит кофе в белой чашке на белом блюдце и оставляет ее на стойке. Девушка все в той же бледно-бежевой униформе, Китнисс замечает, как она не выделяется в интерьере. Эффи бы сказала: «вписывается в интерьер». От этой догадки лучше не становится.

— Я ответил на ваш вопрос? — Крейн берет чашку с кофе, пока Китнисс старается сделать так, чтобы ее не передернуло от его слов и от собственных мыслей.

— Вы всегда так спокойно говорите об этом? — ей самой этот вопрос на удивление тоже дается спокойно, а руки почти перестают подрагивать. — Вы смотрите, как дети выходят на Арену, и вам никогда… — она не может подобрать нужные слова и знает, что на любой вопрос Крейн ответит только «нет».

— Знаете, разговоры об этике меня всегда утомляли, — он немного отпивает из своей чашки. — Вы спрашивали о людях. Думаю, понятно, то, что мы с ними, с теми, кто живет в дистриктах, — люди совершенно разные. Вы до сих пор не приняли это? И эта разница лишь расширилась во время восстания.

— Других не жалко? — Китнисс хочется усмехнуться, что-то внутри опять натягивает нервы, теперь ей хочется рассмеяться, но только не перед Крейном. Смотреть на мраморный узор столешницы немного спокойнее.

— Порой жалость губит государства. Где бы мы сейчас были, если бы продолжились Темные времена? Впрочем, это уже из политики, а я не то, чтобы люблю вплотную касаться ее без необходимости.

— Сторона пропаганды вас не волнует? Странно слышать, — голос Китнисс получается чуть сиплым, как будто в горле что-то мешает или ей хочется заплакать из-за стены непонимания. Но ничего из этого. С каждым словом Крейна бессилие наваливается все сильнее.

— Это не столь интересно, если вы хотите знать. Все мы в курсе истории, а то, что я делаю, позволяет ей не повториться уже семьдесят пять лет, собирает всю страну за экранами…

— Вы сами верите в то, что говорите? — Китнисс перебивает его, со звоном отпускает ложку из зажатых пальцев в бокал с недоеденным тирамису. Сколько раз она слышала от Сноу что-то подобное. Сколько раз те же самые слова звучали в ее голове настолько фальшиво, что что не оставляли ни капли веры.

— А разве что-то, сказанное мной, — неправда? И не перебивайте меня, мисс Эвердин. Я это не люблю, — еще один глоток из чашки, и Крейн возвращает ее на блюдце. — Вы выбрали заведомо неправильную для себя тему. В Капитолии такие разговоры не ведутся. Вам лучше бы запомнить это.

Излишне обыденно. Так даже еще страшнее. Все, кого встречала Китнисс в столице, говорят об Играх с придыханием и восторгом, с интересом и нетерпением. Только Крейн говорит о них с равнодушным профессионализмом. Как будто перелистывает результаты какого-то исследования, из которого надо сделать выводы. Вспоминается Эффи. Все, что Китнисс когда-то знала, — это то, что Тринкет в восторге от Крейна. Этот румянец, желание поймать каждое слово на интервью с ним, польщенные улыбки при встрече. Каждый раз хотелось отвернуться. Она заметила на ее шее наполовину исчезнувший засос, показавшийся из-под съехавшего банта, случайно. Эффи что-то рассказывала о последних столичных новостях, то и дело поправляя глупый яркий бант. Ее старания оказались напрасными. «Мы были неосторожны» — этих слов и вновь выступившего румянца хватило, чтобы понять, с кем именно Эффи была неосторожна. Она продолжила так, словно ничего не произошло, кто-то, может быть, похвалил бы ее за настоящую капитолийскую выдержку, как раз прибереженную для таких неудобных случаев.

Это было еще зимой, Китнисс начала медленно приходить в себя и видеть то, что ее окружает. С того дня идиотский бант остался навсегда связан с чувством омерзения и чего-то еще, в чем Китнисс никогда не захочет разбираться.

— Мисс Эвердин, давайте договоримся: Игры — это моя работа. Я смотрю на них как на искусство, сочетание технологий и фантазии, я создаю не убийства — на что вы намекаете — а шоу, — Крейн вновь открывает ту самую папку с какими-то бумагами. Дает понять, что разговор подходит к концу. — Если вы смиритесь с этим, то нам двоим удастся гораздо спокойнее проводить выходные.  
Так легко. Просто смириться и не думать. Не думать, что ты проводишь время рядом со своим несостоявшимся убийцей. Однако, мысли об этом, мгновения на Арене, которые каждый день мелькают в ее голове, уже стали настолько привычными, что от них, пожалуй, невозможно отказаться. Небоскребы красиво отражают чистое бледно-голубое утреннее небо, но на нее в который раз смотрит Марвел стеклянными глазами.

— Так, мы договорились? — голос Крейна выводит ее из ступора. Ей кажется, что он внимательно смотрит на нее. Как будто что-то понял. В Капитолии Китнисс замечает на себе только любопытные и восторженные взгляды, изучающие — когда приходится раздеваться, но не такие. Крейн сказал, что распорядители находятся вне толпы, может, это и есть тот самый случай, и сейчас в ней видят не только бывшую участницу Игр?

— Вы всегда говорите так спокойно? — спрашивает Китнисс вместо ответа на его вопрос. Голос надламывается в конце, может быть, из-за непослушания, за которым всегда следует что-то неприятное. Такие, как Крейн, никогда не станут терпеть игнорирования прямого вопроса.

— Пока я не вижу причин повышать голос. Вам не казалось, что мы оба ожидали от этой встречи чего-то худшего, нежели то, что происходит сейчас? — его мягкая полуулыбка выглядит почти доброжелательной. Именно такую всегда ждет Эффи. — А если вы об Играх… Кажется, я вам все уже объяснил, пожалуй, кроме… ммм… Кроме концепции самой идеи их создания.

— Не думаю, что услышу от вас что-то, что мне бы понравилось, — Китнисс почти чувствует эту потребность в невидимом ударе, за девять месяцев в Капитолии ее научили терпеть еще больше, чем в Двенадцатом — за шестнадцать лет. Руки дрожат еще сильнее, но мазохистское желание слушать дальше не дает ей сдвинуться с места, чтобы убежать в отведенную ей комнату и ото всех спрятаться.

— Именно, мисс Эвердин. Первая цель распорядителей — не подстраиваться под интересы общества, а создавать их, без которых оно впоследствии не сможет обойтись. Ни один зритель не сможет внятно сказать что-то конкретное, что он хочет видеть в Играх. Мы же каждый раз предлагаем идеи, которые смогут поразить, заставят ждать следующего сезона.

— Хватит! — Китнисс сгибается над стойкой, обхватывает голову похолодевшими влажными руками. Бокал с остатками тирамису летит на пол и разбивается. — Хватит… хватит… хватит! Больше не… хватит!

Безгласая подбегает, чтобы собрать осколки и вытереть пол. Китнисс закрывает глаза, с силой заставляя себя не думать об образах с Арены, которые все равно настойчиво лезут в ее голову.

— Вон, — бросает Крейн безгласой уже другим тоном, в нем слышится твердость и раздражение. Китнисс сжимается, ожидая удара в любое мгновение. — Мисс Эвердин, — самое первое его прикосновение к ее запястью такое неожиданное, что она дергается в сторону. — Прекращайте. Сейчас же. У меня есть возможность выставить вас, и я ею воспользуюсь, если вы не прекратите истерику.

Китнисс мотает головой, пальцами запутавшись в волосах. Слишком обыденно. Слишком страшно. Слишком сложно выслушать от него еще слово. Невозможно каждые выходные возвращаться сюда, знать, что здесь создается столько всего, что потом будет выведено на экраны всей страны.

— Я не могу. Не могу, не могу, не могу… — она беззвучно повторяет эти слова снова и снова, чувствуя, как кончается воздух, и ей становится тяжело дышать. — Нет, не могу, — два безрезультатных хриплых вздоха. Такое бывает, но редко. Один раз она теряла сознание у себя дома. Но сейчас это не спешит проходить.

— Это я должен сказать вам «хватит», — Крейн опять хватает ее за запястье, с силой одернув ее руку на холодную поверхность стойки. — Я рассчитывал, мы с вами договорились еще вчера. Если вы намерены продолжать это каждый раз…

От неожиданности Китнисс делает глубокий вдох. Вся спина покрывается мурашками, но трясти ее так и не перестает.

— Я буду вынужден передать вас кому-то другому, если вас не устроила наша договоренность, — твердо заканчивает Крейн, все еще не отпуская ее руку. — Уверяю, никто и не подумает создавать вам те условия, которые будут хоть как-то приближены к тем, в которых вы находитесь сейчас. Что касается Игр… Не перебивайте меня, — он обрывает малейшую попытку Китнисс отодвинуться немного подальше и что-то сказать. — Так вот, что касается Игр: можете считать их специфическим видом казни. Можете быть уверены, мне все равно. Единственное условие: не распространяйтесь об этом. Я все еще надеюсь, что вашего ума хватит на его соблюдение.

Крейн отстраняется и подзывает безгласую.

— Убери здесь. А вы, мисс Эвердин, могли бы подумать, что приобрели с окончанием Игр. И перестаньте искать лишний повод для подобных сцен.

Китнисс не замечает, как Крейн поднимается на второй этаж. Она отстраненно смотрит, как безгласая убирает остатки осколков и обхватывает себя ледяными руками в попытке унять дрожь.


	3. 11.04

Китнисс поеживается во сне, и ее голова соскальзывает с подлокотника дивана. Она переворачивается на спину и несколько раз судорожно вздыхает. Пит и Катон срываются с края Рога и падают прямо в стаю переродков. Пит! Спасти! Он жив, он еще жив! Он не может вот так!.. Он не может! Они еще в пещере, и это ей снится, Пит не может сейчас быть здесь, это не он, ей только кажется. Она подбегает к самому краю, не помня себя, опускается на колени, пытаясь хоть что-то увидеть среди чавкающих переродков и месива, в котором тонут их лапы. Из темноты к ней выпрыгивает один из волков, с его пасти капают капли крови. Его челюсти клацают в пяти дюймах от ее лица, орошая его кровью. Хриплый короткий вскрик. Она думает, что это был голос Пита. Все еще жив? Отползает от края Рога и хватается руками за голову, неспешно раскачиваясь и до предела раскрыв глаза. Еще не было ни одного выстрела пушки, Пит еще жив, и это заставляет ее задыхаться. Камера выхватывает ее белое лицо в темноте и чернеющую на нем чужую кровь. «В него надо выстрелить, и все закончится. В него надо выстрелить, и все закончится» — повторяет она про себя, все еще раскачиваясь и обхватив голову руками. Но не может приказать своему телу двигаться, она повторяет эту мысль десятки раз, но ничего не может сделать. Цепенеет даже ее взгляд, задержавшись на одной из граней Рога, а слова, которые она проговаривает сама себе, звучат внутри как мелодия, на которую она спустя минуту уже не обращает внимание.

… Первый выстрел, через пару минут — второй. Чей-то громкий голос что-то выкрикивает, и вибрация от него чувствуется всей кожей. Китнисс встает, на негнущихся ногах идет «к Питу», как мысленно говорит она себе. Уже совсем скоро она оказывается рядом с кровавым месивом, полагая, что ЭТО Пит и надеясь не спутать его с тем, что осталось от Катона. Она падает на колени, погрузив в него руки. Горло будто сжато, из него выходят сиплый хрип, который никому не расслышать из-за гремевшей музыки.

… Китнисс дергается, ее глаза распахиваются, она напряжена до предела. Во сне она вцепилась в подушки белого дивана. Китнисс разжимает пальцы и чувствует в них противную сильно ноющую боль. Электронные часы на журнальном столе показывают без двенадцати семь утра. Видимо, ночью она заснула в холле, а Крейн, вернувшийся поздно из Распорядительского центра, не заметил ее здесь. Она садится и переводит дыхание. Вытирает вспотевшие ладони о платье. Она старается не думать о кошмаре, трясет головой, чтобы выгнать все, что заполнило ее за ночь. Лучше вернуться в спальню. Озноб по всему телу накатывает волнами, ей лучше побыть одной хотя бы до обеда и прийти в себя. Скоро этому кошмару год, и Китнисс ругает себя за то, что никак не привыкнет к нему и часто просыпается в панике, сжав в руках то, за что успела схватиться во сне. Она обхватывает себя руками и встает. Бледно-голубое небо заставляет сощуриться. Еще не вся ночная иллюминация выключена. Китнисс пользуется секундами, чтобы задержать на ней взгляд и немного отвлечься ото сна. Под одеялом ей будет лучше. Она тихо проходит лестницу и резко останавливается, услышав его голос в коридоре за углом. Он не спит. Капитолиец не спит! Для них еще слишком рано, здесь редко кто встает к восьми утра. Для кого-то это даже считается невежливым жестом, признаком, что этот житель столицы недостаточно обеспечен, чтобы прогулять всю ночь и проснуться к полудню. Ее взгляд мечется в поисках укрытия, но здесь только две напольные вазы с какими-то неизвестными ей высокими цветами. Еще один голос. Это женщина. Китнисс застывает у поворота, ведущего в спальню Крейна. Кажется, около двери его спальни они и стоят. Пройти незамеченной мимо этого коридора ей точно не удастся.

— Не знаю, дорогая, — говорит Сенека, и Китнисс слышит в его голосе мягкость и улыбку. — Возможно, в конце следующей недели, или, скорее, позже.

— Ну мистер Крейн… — обиженно тянет дамочка, и Китнисс на один момент передергивает — ей показалось, что она услышала голос Эффи.

— У меня много работы, радость моя, — интонация Крейна похожа на ту, с которой что-то объясняют пятилетнему ребенку. Иногда разница действительно не бросается в глаза.

— Я же так скучаю… — капитолийка продолжает умоляюще тянуть интонации, пока Китнисс еще раз бесполезно обшаривает взглядом внутренний балкон и ближайшие ступени в поисках укрытия.

— Знаю, дорогая. Но я не хочу, чтобы вы разочаровались в результатах моей работы, когда начнется Бойня.

— Я не разочаруюсь.

— Не хочу знать это наверняка, милая.

— Мистер Крейн…

— Я сам жду наших встреч не меньше вас.

Несколько секунд Китнисс ничего не слышит. Она не решается выглянуть из-за угла и ругает себя за это — на Арене она была смелее. Дамочка явно притянула Крейна к себе, добившись от него поцелуя, и это время можно было бы использовать, чтобы проскочить мимо коридора…

— Мистер Крейн, — говорит дамочка почти звенящим полушепотом, обрывая все надежды Китнисс, — это было восхитительно…

— Только это? — в его интонации снова слышится улыбка.

— Ах, да вы нахал! — капитолийка деланно возмущается и смеется вместе с ним.

— Никогда этого не отрицал.

Сил, чтобы встретиться сейчас с кем-то, Китнисс в себе так и не нашла. Первый этаж с его многочисленными комнатами помог бы ей остаться незамеченной и избавить от того, чтобы быть свидетельницей свидания главного распорядителя. Один шаг в сторону лестницы, второй. В Капитолии полы не скрипят, и это один из немногих его плюсов.

— А что же мисс Эвердин, мистер Крейн? Она здесь? — услышав этот вопрос, Китнисс от неожиданности останавливается и закатывает глаза. Даже в пентхаусе Крейна клиенты и фанаты доберутся до нее в своей восторженно-взволнованной манере.

— Здесь. Она спит.

— Вы же не откажете мне в услуге как-нибудь познакомить меня с ней? Мы бы могли втроем… чудесно провести время…

— Неужели?

— Она молодая девочка, я могу ее многому научить. Для вас, мистер Крейн…

Китнисс замечает, что ее глаза широко раскрыты. Она решительно не хочет представлять эту сцену. Сцену, в которой ей приходилось участвовать столько мучительных раз…

— Я подумаю, дорогая.

Кажется, Крейну надоели утренние разговоры, потому что сразу же за его словами следуют шаги и цоканье шпилек. Еще секунда. Как же это вытерпеть?.. Узор на паркете переплетается между собой, и самым надежным сейчас будет смотреть на его искусно вырезанные детали.

— Мисс Эвердин? — она слышит немного удивленный, но как всегда учтивый, голос Сенеки и поднимает голову. — Что вы здесь делаете?

Капитолийка тут же ахает и в изумлении легко касается пальцами своего декольте. Ее розовый парик и ярко-оранжевое платье неприятно режут глаза.

— Я захотела пить, — тут же врет Китнисс и видит, что Сенека на верит ни одному ее слову. Как она не была актрисой во времена интервью с Цезарем, так она актрисой и не стала, пусть даже это так важно для здешней публики.

— Вы могли не утруждать себя и позвать безгласых, — Крейн пробегает по ней небрежным взглядом, задержав его на ее растрепанных волосах.

— Извините, сэр, я еще не привыкла пользоваться… их услугами, — восторженный взгляд капитолийки отчего-то неприятнее, чем взгляд Крейна. Даже появляются отголоски дрожи, которая только начала сходить.

— Мистер Крейн, прошу вас, не ругайте девочку, — капитолийка ласково прикасается к его плечу. Слишком очевидно, что ей не терпится снова прижаться к нему всем телом. — Она просто не привыкла, поймите ее. Вы мне позволите? — она не дожидается ответа и подходит к Китнисс. — Мисс Эвердин, для меня огромная честь познакомиться с вами! Я Айва Эйбрамсон, и я ваша поклонница!

— Очень приятно… — отвечает ей Китнисс и прижимает друг к другу свои холодные ладони. Капитолийка не подает ей холеную руку для пожатия.

— Я столько о вас слышала! — продолжает капитолийка. — Это правда, что вы в родном дистрикте могли убить одной стрелой целого оленя?! Столько слухов, столько споров! Вам надо дать интервью Цезарю, еще одно! — она кивает, и ее парик покачивается. — Мы же почти ничего не знаем о вас, а нам все крайне интересно узнать о вашей жизни в дистрикте и о вашей жизни в Капитолии. Я бы и сама задала вам несколько вопросов, но, боюсь, лучше Фликермана с этим никто не справится! Обязательно позвоню ему с этим предложением! — Айва почти прижимается к Китнисс, и она сквозь приторные духи слышит ее сочувствующий голос. — И, мисс Эвердин, тот мальчик…

— Пит, — Китнисс и сама не знает, зачем напоминает капитолийке его имя. Слишком неправильно забыть его так скоро.

— Ах, да, Пит! — Айва оживляется и тут же возвращается к своему сочувствующему тону. — Он так вас защищал, так любил… Это было так красиво. Очень красиво. Просто чудесно!

— Красиво? — Китнисс повторяет за ней, уставившись куда-то в сторону. Перед глазами все плывет, капитолийка раздражающим ярким пятном расплывается, по-прежнему что-то тараторя, уже не так уверенно, как минутой раньше. Они ничего не понимают. Такие глупые. И все это так глупо, что не находится ни единого слова. Пятно проплывает в сторону, а Китнисс сгибается вперед. Она удерживается на ногах только из-за того, что ее рука случайно налетает на перила. Дрожь завладевает всем телом, а из горла доносятся тихие прерывистые хрипы.

***

Сенека отстраняет Айву от Эвердин, у которой началась ожидаемая истерика. Было бы слишком наивным ждать чего-то другого от победительницы, когда каждый день слышишь, насколько она не похожа на свое новое окружение. Толпы поклонников, которые находятся вне стен его дома, в самом доме, кажется, только усиливают тот эффект, который Фликерман называет «внезапным воздействием в непринужденной обстановке». Насколько здесь непринужденная обстановка для Эвердин, Сенеке никогда не было интересно, но вряд ли каждый свой выход в свет она сопровождает истеричным смехом.

— Мистер Крейн, что я могу сдел… — Айва оступается на последней ступеньке, и Сенека нехотя подхватывает ее. Она принимает его не слишком нежную хватку за беспокойство и с благодарностью смотрит на него. Сенека не знает, раздражает ли его такая наивность.

— Все в порядке, у мисс Эвердин сегодня был утомительный день, — отстраненно отвечает он давно выученной светской фразой.

— Если бы я могла хоть чем-то… — Айва оглядывается на хохочущую Эвердин. Сенека отворачивает ее и ведет к выходу. «Чем-то»… Ему хочется поставить ее на колени прямо здесь же и повторить то же самое, что было в его кабинете в четверг. Тогда она вытирала слезы и посылала ему такие же благодарные улыбки. Сенека еще сильнее сжимает ее руку, чтобы не сорваться и не привести мысли в реальность.

— Уверен, скоро увидимся, мисс Эйбрамсон, — он подводит ее к двери и сам распахивает ее перед любовницей.

Снова взгляд. Снова в нем читается немая надежда и желание удостовериться в том, что он не солгал. Сенеку такое всегда раздражало. Он ничего не отвечает и терпеливо ждет, пока Айва мягко проведет ладонью по его груди и с натянутой улыбкой шагнет в коридор. Дверь захлопывается под смех Эвердин, а Сенека подзывает безгласых.

— Ты принеси сигареты. А ты спусти сюда Эвердин, — он раздраженно отдает приказы и падает в одно из белых кресел перед камином.

Вот оно. Фликерман предупреждал. Много раз говорил, что будет нелегко. Что Эвердин — не Кашмира, ей не будет достаточно счета в миллионы на ее имя в банке. Вернее, не счета будут ей нужны, и это самое сложное. Потому что иное Сенека давать ей не собирается. Два глубоких вздоха, чтобы немного успокоиться и не оглядываться на хриплый смех. Безгласая кладет перед ним на журнальный столик сигареты и зажигалку. Сенека сразу же закуривает одну и выдыхает дым. Президент, очевидно, хочет избавиться от него изощренным методом.  
Когда безгласая подводит Эвердин, Сенека почти полностью выкуривает первую сигарету. Эвердин немного успокоилась, но все еще посмеивается и дрожит. Это победитель? Если ее увидит общественность в таком состоянии, проблемы будут уже не только у Сенеки, и об этом страшно даже подумать.

— Садитесь, — он кивает на диван и тушит сигарету в хрустальной пепельнице. Закуривает вторую, чтобы успокоиться. Сегодня кто-то здесь должен быть во вменяемом состоянии. 

Эвердин словно не слышит. Ее смех становится громче. Сенека чувствует, что начинает терять над собой самообладание и вдыхает новую порцию дыма. Может, стоит запирать ее в комнате на выходные?

— Эвердин, сядьте, — повторяет он и раздраженно скидывает пепел в пепельницу.

Она не реагирует снова, а смех смешивается с хрипом и подобием плача. Только не это. Сенека никогда не умел успокаивать, ему всегда было проще подарить очередные бриллианты, а не сочувствовать. Даже здесь с Эвердин нельзя решить все так просто. И это раздражает вдвойне.

— Я сказал сядьте, — Сенека и сам почти не замечает, как рывком встает и одним толчком отправляет Эвердин на диван. Она с хриплым вскриком падает на подушки. Ему почему-то кажется, что истерика сменилась паникой. Не важно. Важно то, что еще утро, а он уже не в силах себя контролировать, причем, без воздействия алкоголя. Лишь бы это не сказалось на работе. Зато Эвердин замолчала. Наконец-то.

— Я задам вам вопрос, на который вы так и не ответили на прошлой неделе. С вами это часто бывает? — Сенека уверен, что в этот раз она услышала то, что он сказал. Она продолжает дрожать, но толчок должен был привести ее в себя.

— С тех пор, как меня забрали с Арены, — неожиданно быстро отвечает Эвердин и кашляет. Сенека и не думает ушить сигарету. Потерпит.

— Вы что-нибудь делаете с этим? С вашими истериками?

Она отрицательно качает головой. Сенека закидывает ногу на ногу, пока Эвердин пытается сладить с дрожащими руками. Успешный проект? Только финансово. Она отбила достаточно суммы — уже в первую неделю после Семьдесят четвертых можно было видеть, во сколько раз окупились те Игры. С точки зрения служения победителей государству… Сенека снова выпускает дым и старается в который раз не думать о слове «провал».

— Теперь вы не захотите, чтобы я приезжала к вам? — Эвердин обрывает его мысли совершенно ровным голосом.

— Надо же, сколько надежды. Считаете, я испугался?

— Считаю, что вы плохо обдумали свою «прихоть капитолийца».

Сенека тихо посмеивается. Тот, кому понравилась идея ее визитов к нему, о стороне синдромов и заболеваний точно не задумывался. Или… Он прикрывает глаза, чтобы еще раз не строить догадки о том, какие последствия хочет видеть президент. Как бы то ни было, Сенека не может изменить его решения.

— Купите какое-нибудь успокоительное, мисс Эвердин. Вам не помешает. Заодно и мне будет спокойнее.

Всем будет спокойнее. Сенека до сих пор вспоминает, как он вернулся из Распорядительского центра в день победы Эвердин. Уже тогда он знал о планах президента, но они тогда его не заботили. Сенека достал из ящика прикроватного столика в своей спальне упаковку с морфлингом и выпил несколько таблеток сразу, как последний старшеклассник. А вечером, когда к нему приехал Фликерман с вопросом, почему он не отвечает на звонки, и праведным гневом… Сенека еще долго будет помнить шок на лице ведущего. Цезаря не так уже легко шокировать. Видеть Сенеку в невменяемом состоянии ему пришлось лишь однажды. И это было давно. Как раз в старших классах. Сенеке до сих пор кажется, что Цезаря надо пожалеть за невозможность осветить эту сенсацию, хотя он сам уверяет, что не сожалеет об этом.

— Почему я все еще здесь, мистер Крейн? Вы не жалеете меня. Вы меня терпите.

Сенека склоняет голову набок. Эвердин пришла в себя, с ней можно говорить почти как с нормальной. Стоит ли? Он скидывает пепел с сигареты на светлый ковер, и безгласая тут же подбегает, чтобы убрать его. Нет, не стоит. Ей не стоит знать.

— Не задавайтесь вопросами, на которые вы сами можете ответить. Не лучшая привычка. Разве вам действительно так не нравится в моем доме, что вы решаете искать во всем подвох?

— Никто не будет приглашать кого-то в свой дом, чтобы просто терпеть.

— Мыслите так, как будто вы остались в Двенадцатом. Вы в Капитолии, мисс Эвердин. И, если вам до сих пор не понятны причины, по которым здесь что-то происходит… боже мой, привыкайте. Здесь быстро теряют терпение.

Сенека гасит недокуренную сигарету в пепельнице и встает. Эвердин забирается на диван с ногами и обнимает колени. Это выглядит настолько жалко, что Сенеке приходится убедить себя не отчаиваться в эту же секунду и признавать задание от президента невыполнимым.

«Мне сегодня ждать тебя в «Кристалле»? Или твой вечер занят?»

Сенека подавляет зевок. Цезарь, конечно же, встретит этот вечер в клубе. Тиберий Гернар там, скорее всего, тоже будет, это не вдохновляет выходить из дома. С другой стороны… Он смотрит на застывшую Эвердин.

«Да, я приеду»

***

— Сегодня выступает Кашмира, я лично спрашивал у Лоуфорда, а он знает от Маккенли, — Тиберий Гернар ожидаемо появляется в клубе и тут же заказывает целую бутылку коньяка, которую они с Сенекой распивают уже полчаса.

— Опять собираешь сплетни, Гернар? — Сенека пока с легкостью фокусирует взгляд на одном из своих распорядителей. Распорядители первого ранга, кажется, уже давно заняты не только своим бизнесом, но и постоянным стремлением подсидеть кого-то из своего окружения и указать главному на его неопытность в таком грандиозном проекте как Игры. Гернар не слишком-то стремится скрыть, как он до сих пор недоволен назначением Сенеки, но критиковать решения президента — прямая дорога на эшафот. Иногда эта мысль даже заставляет улыбнуться.

— Достоверная информация от владельца, — Гернару около шестидесяти, но иногда он может выдавать интонации обиженного ребенка. Сенека не знает, это его больше раздражает или смешит. — Маккенли пригласил Кашмиру на неделю, могу занять для тебя один день.

— Невиданная щедрость, — Сенека посмеивается и отпивает из стакана. Толпа, собравшаяся вокруг подиумов, кажется, ждет победительницу и возбужденно переговаривается. Впору с досадой подумать, что у Гернара достоверная информация.

— Мне тебя почти жаль, — Гернар наливает в свой стакан еще коньяка под вопросительный взгляд Сенеки.

— По причине?

— Мисс Эвердин оказалась не такой горячей, как ты ожидал, да?

Сенека пробегает взглядом по одной из танцующих перед ним стриптизерш и представляет победительницу Семьдесят четвертых на ее месте. Какая нелепость.

— Может, кому-то не удалось завести ее? — он откидывает голову на спинку дивана. Коньяк постепенно начинает действовать.

— Проще завести ледяной Рог изобилия в центре, чем Эвердин, — оскорбленно отвечает Гернар.

— Перестань работать на мое воображение, — Сенека пьяно посмеивается и заодно морщится от представленного. Такие шутки — первый признак того, что стоит ограничить выпитое.

— Фригидный победитель — это провал, признай.

— Просто она не стала работать на твое самолюбие.

— Должна была. Ты знаешь правила. Никто из победителей не имеет права пренебрегать последствиями своей победы.

Вслух Сенека никогда не признает, что Гернар прав. Эвердин подставляет не только себя, но и его. Это происходит каждый день и однажды может привести к неприятному инциденту, который прогремит на всю столицу. Возможно, он должен был остаться дома этим вечером, но иногда эмоции берут верх. Сенека ненавидит это в себе.

— Дай угадаю: ты вызывал ее никак не меньше восьми раз.

— Десять. Ни одна ночь не отличалась от других. Она умеет только орать. Конечно, это тоже льстит… Хватит смеяться, твоя победительница не в состоянии обслужить на должном уровне, когда ей платят такие деньги, — это катастрофа для Игр, Крейн.

— Или для твоего самолюбия. Откуда же ты такой мазохист, Гернар?

Тиберий не успевает ответить, когда Сенека слышит знакомый всю жизнь голос, и чья-то рука ложится на его плечо.

— Мой мальчик, счастлив наконец-то видеть тебя не в униформе! Мистер Гернар, приветствую. Как акции «Планолет-Панем»? Надеюсь, процветают? — Цезарь, как всегда, спасает и трибутов на интервью, и главного распорядителя от нежелательного разговора.

— Вне всяких сомнений, — недовольно откликается Гернар, буравя взглядом Сенеку, который предпочел показательно остановить свое внимание на улыбающейся стриптизерше. — Вижу, я здесь ничего не добьюсь, — он со стуком ставит стакан на низкий столик и, кивнув Цезарю, скрывается в толпе.

— Ты меня спас, — Сенека смотрит вслед ушедшему Тиберию, пока Цезарь садится на освободившееся место.

— Сколько раз это было… Моя миссия, — Цезарь несколько театральным жестом подзывает безгласую. — Я надеялся увидеть тебя здесь с Китнисс.

— О боже, только не надо снова… — Сенека закрывает глаза с демонстративно замученным видом.

— Бутылку красного и что-нибудь из твердых сыров, — Цезарь делает заказ, и безгласая тихо растворяется. — Что вы пили? Коньяк? Еще нет и десяти, а ты уже не в состоянии.

— Я в порядке, — чтобы подтвердить свои слова, Сенека садится ровнее.

— Так почему с тобой нет Китнисс?

— Давай я сразу признаю, что это мой просчет, и ты не будешь пародировать Гернара?

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что я не в курсе… — понимающий взгляд Цезаря немного успокаивает Сенеку. Он должен был знать еще со дня той аудиенции у президента.

— Это так очевидно?

— Нет, но не надо собирать поводы для разговоров. Помолчи и просто послушайся совета главного сплетника Капитолия. Особенно при не самом устойчивом положении.

— Я уже понял, — Сенека наливает в стакан еще коньяк, пока Цезарь отвлекается на принесенный безгласой поднос с вином и закусками.

— Я не позволю тебе сегодня забыть все, о чем мы договорились, — Фликерман отнимает у него стакан и отдает безгласой. — Не будь вульгарным, когда вокруг столько людей, мой мальчик.

— Как скажешь, папочка, — Сенека нехотя соглашается и напоминает себе, что ему сегодня действительно хватит.

— И не называй меня папочкой, когда нас кто-то может услышать. Я еще не настолько стар.

— Ты сейчас серьезно? Мы не похожи, — Сенека берет с подноса одно канапе, которого почти хватает, чтобы перекрыть послевкусие от коньяка.

Свет в клубе медленно становится еще приглушеннее, оставляя только одно яркое пятно посреди подиума. Кашмира с сияющей улыбкой плавно выходит под пьяный свист из толпы и эффектно сбрасывает с себя полупрозрачное мини-платье, которое и так не давало простора для фантазии. Она остается в одном золотом белье, но не спешит избавляться от него, танцуя под тягучую музыку. Сенека почти не сомневается, что ее танец остановится прямо напротив него. Главный распорядитель и победители — это всегда то, что неразрывно связано, в этом ни для кого нет ничего удивительного. Кашмира резко взмахивает растрепанными кудрями и вращается вокруг пилона. Из толпы слышатся пьяные крики с требованием, чтобы сняла все остальное. Сенека хмурится от такой безвкусицы. Но победители выбора не имеют. Сделанная лучшими хирургами Капитолия грудь тут же беззастенчиво демонстрируется всем желающим. А Кашмира белоснежной улыбкой лжет, насколько ей льстит их внимание. Она не победитель Сенеки. В тот год главным распорядителем был Ливий Волдберри, его предшественник. Закончил дни при неясных обстоятельствах, о которых в обществе не любят вспоминать. Ждет ли кто-то сейчас, что Сенека последует его примеру в ближайшие месяцы? В этом трудно сомневаться. Сможет ли Эвердин когда-нибудь встать рядом с Кашмирой? Свободен ли он в выборе средств, чтобы выполнить приказ президента? Голоса всех обступивших подиум, смазываются, и Сенеке приходится закрыть глаза на несколько секунд и глубоко вздохнуть.

— Ненавижу ее, — вполголоса говорит он, но этого достаточно, чтобы услышал Цезарь.

— Прекращай паниковать и расслабься, — Цезарь подает ему бокал с вином.

Сенека лишь согласно кивает на его слова, залпом выпивает вино, закуривает и устало облокачивается о высокий подлокотник дивана. В эти две недели он стал слишком много курить. Кашмира с игривой улыбкой как раз останавливается напротив него. Он почти слышит голос Гернара, который говорит, что проект Семьдесят четвертых провалился. Хочется встать и потушить сигарету о его лоб, давно требующий филлеров.

— У тебя все получится, Крейн. Присмотрись к ней, она всего лишь девочка, на которую обрушилась всенародная известность. Не ее вина, что ее разлучили с первой любовью и положили под кого-то вроде Мейнести.

— Ты веришь во все это? — от сигарет однозначно становится спокойнее, даже мелькающая перед глазами Кашмира становится чуть притягательнее.

— Тот, кому нужна красивая история, всегда поверит. Мне же нужны новости, эмоции и сенсации. Чтобы освещать все это, приходится поверить на какую-то долю, без этого никак.

— Я уже испугался, что ты становишься сентиментальным.

— Иногда накатывает, не обессудь. Так что ты собираешься делать дальше? Дашь шанс девочке и выключишь на время своего главного распорядителя? Ты должен стать ей защитой на эти два дня в неделю. Она быстро привыкнет к тебе, особенно с учетом ее востребованности, — Цезарь имеет удивительное свойство не отвлекаться от разговора на обнаженные тела танцующих вокруг стриптизерш. Профессиональный, выработанный за годы навык, которому Сенека по-настоящему завидует.

— Иного выхода у меня нет? Потому что использовать ее по прямому назначению я все равно не собираюсь.

— Возможно, это и не требуется. Я бы сказал, категорически не приветствуется. Уже видишь, каким спасением ты становишься в ее глазах? — Цезарь ободряюще тормошит Сенеку за плечо, и горящий пепел с его сигареты падает на пол.

— Она уже не оценила это. Проще было бы запирать ее в спальне, — Сенека лениво следит за упавшим пеплом, чтобы он не попал на брюки.

— Несчастная девочка. Ты не поверишь, но я ей сочувствую.

С этими словами Фликерман отвлекается на вино и улыбающуюся Кашмиру. Опять приходится признавать, что он прав. Он всегда прав, когда Сенека видит вокруг одни проблемы. Несколько слов Цезаря — и кажется, что с плеч падает половина груза. Непередаваемое чувство, которое не опоздало и в этот раз. Временами Сенека чувствует себя трибутом на интервью, которого ведущий спасает метким вопросом или намеком на верный ответ. Дальше разбираться в ощущениях своих подопечных он никогда не стремится.

— Однако, у нас вырисовывается некая проблема, — Цезарь на секунду оборачивается, чтобы тут же отвернуться с самой нейтральной улыбкой из всех. — Кажется, Тиберий с тобой на сегодня не закончил.

— Твою ж мать… — Сенека выдыхает последний дым и гасит сигарету о стол рядом с подносом.

— Вставай, я провожу тебя до машины. Ты же не за рулем сегодня? — Цезарь поддерживает встающего Сенеку под локоть. — Вот и прекрасно. Кашмира, красавица, увидимся на днях. Идем, Крейн, Тиберий уже близко.

Сенека кивает. Мысль о скором возвращении домой уже не так угнетает его.


	4. 17.04

Удивленная девушка с лимонными волосами у стойки администрации привстает, когда Китнисс вбегает в тихий холл знакомого небоскреба.

— Мисс Эвердин? Вы сегодня не заявлены…

Китнисс не обращает внимание на голос. Перед глазами все расплывается, стоит ей пошевелить плечом или поплотнее запахнуть на себе плащ. Бело-серый мрамор пола то исчезает за темнотой, то появляется вновь, а спину пронзает тягучая боль, когда Китнисс нажимает на кнопку вызова лифта. Он спускается с пятьдесят второго этажа. Слишком долго ждать. Испарина покрывает холодное лицо. Девушка обеспокоенно приближается к ней, наготове держа телефон.

— Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь? Вызвать вам скорую?

Китнисс отрицательно мотает головой, и кажется, что это потревожило всю спину. Вспыхнувшая боль почти не оставляет шансов остаться в сознании. Она еще несколько раз бьет по кнопке рядом с лифом, пока подбежавшая капитолийка пытается сообразить, что ей делать.

— Мне ничего не надо… — куда-то вниз шепчет Китнисс, удерживаясь за холодную мраморную стену.

Тихий звонок, зеркальные позолоченные двери беззвучно открываются, Китнисс вваливается внутрь. Кнопка с номером «64» не поддается с первого раза. Ее получается нажать только с третьей попытки и, когда двери закрываются, Китнисс сползает на колени. Так почему-то легче переносить боль, так почти не чувствуется слезавшая со спины кожа, прилипшая к подкладке плаща. Так просто все горит, все становится уютным, как тепле одеяло после мороза. Китнисс прислоняется щекой к стене лифта. Лучшим выходом было бы остаться здесь и не двигаться. Эта идея ей слишком нравится. Лифт останавливается на шестьдесят четвертом этаже, через прерывистое дыхание Китнисс слышит звонок и отстраняется от глянцевой стены, оставляя на ней отпечаток выступившего пота.

Путаясь в вечернем платье, встает. Боль, кажется, прошла. Почти не чувствуется, только перед глазами почему-то сгущается темнота и не слушаются руки. В какой-то момент слушаться перестает вообще все. Вместо скользких стен перед ней теперь черное дерево. Китнисс непослушными руками пытается дернуть за ручку и без сил прислоняется лбом к темной поверхности. Толчок, снова боль, только теперь в голове. Через полуприкрытые веки она видит мягкий желтоватый свет.

***

Китнисс приходит в себя, лежа на кровати спиной вверх. Одной секунды хватает, чтобы понять, что она все-таки добралась до дома Крейна: ту обстановку, что она видела здесь, не спутаешь ни с чем. Она хочет привстать, но в спину как будто вонзается что-то, раскаленное добела. Обеспокоенная безгласая подбегает на слабый стон и удерживает ее от лишних движений. Может быть, Китнисс ее уже видела, но безгласые Крейна почти ничем не отличаются друг от друга. Плащ с нее сняли, это приносит оттенок облегчения.

— Он здесь? — едва слышно спрашивает она.

Девушка отрицательно качает головой и извиняюще смотрит на нее. Она не виновата в том, что любого капитолийца почти нереально застать дома в вечер пятницы.

— Не сказал, когда вернется?

Безгласая снова качает головой. Китнисс прикрывает глаза. Сейчас Крейн ей не нужен, пусть ее только оставят в покое и не заставляют двигаться как можно дольше. На прикроватный столик опускается стакан с водой и блистер с капсулами. Это похоже на обезболивающее. Хотя может быть и каким-то наркотиком — в Капитолии это совсем не редкость.

— Я не смогу встать, — шепчет Китнисс. Каждый вдох колким разрядом проносится по спине. На груди тоже есть отметины, но Китнисс вспоминает о них только сейчас. Их не так много, и они не такие глубокие. Но все равно полупрозрачная ткань платья наверняка прилипла к ним, и, чтобы освободиться от нее, придется выпить не одну таблетку обезболивающего.

Безгласая кивает и достает из блистера одну капсулу. Китнисс с трудом проглатывает ее, а вода в стакане призывно преломляет мягкий свет ночной лампы. Она приказывает себе не думать о некстати наступившей жажде и отворачивает голову в другую сторону. Тритан Дильменберг на время пропал из ее мыслей, и вот теперь он возвращается. Всего за час с небольшим ее спина стала похожа на окровавленные лоскуты кожи. Дильменберг ни от кого не скрывает свои наклонности, всем известно, что жена уже давно не живет с ним, а попасть в реанимацию проще всего через его постель. Эффи не смогла скрыть шока под постоянно невозмутимо-радостным настроем, когда всякий раз слышала от Китнисс громкое имя клиента. Кто-то из них был ее фанатом и касался ее тела настолько бережно, насколько это может быть в исполнении капитолийца к жителю дистрикта. Сегодняшний час почти полностью выветрился из головы. Сознание, кажется, решило, что это тот самый порог, и оставило в памяти Китнисс только темно-фиолетовый ковер с высоким ворсом и медленное потемнение в глазах после каждого удара. Черное платье в пайетках и приглушенный свет не дали ей рассмотреть бордовые дорожки крови на теле, но она и так не стремилась. Как она добралась до дома Крейна, Китнисс тоже почти не помнит. Но впервые этот дом стал для нее успокоением. Она хочет удивиться новому умиротворенному чувству, которое еще никогда не посещало ее ни в этом городе, ни в этом пентхаусе. На это у нее не хватает времени. Капсула начинает действовать быстро, заставляет заснуть как раз тогда, когда она представляет, как удивится Крейн, увидев ее здесь раньше оговоренного времени.

***

— Словом, не сказать, что прогнозы утешительные. Нам вчера донесли, что Тринадцатый начал проявлять активность. Пусть и осторожную, но, вы сами понимаете, что это говорит о многом, и не в нашу пользу. Нам надо действовать быстро, мистер Крейн.

Сенека кивает словам Эгерии, смотря, как поблескивает вино в его бокале. Третья Бойня начнется уже через полтора месяца, выходные с Эвердин и регулярные пикировки с Тиберием Гернаром совершенно не настраивают на адекватные мысли о планах, связанных с Тринадцатым. В один день Сенека уговорил себя сделать небольшой перерыв, чтобы не думать о том деле, которое заставило по-настоящему заволноваться весь Совет. Самая подходящая идея приходит только тогда, когда не пытаешься изо всех сил выжать ее из себя. Это был его проверенный метод. Но министр по делам Капитолия точно не собиралась ждать, когда на кого-нибудь из Совета снизойдет вдохновение, и, как не кстати, была права.

— Я посмотрю, что мы можем сделать. Разведка не доносила об их ресурсах?

Сенека хочет немного расслабиться, но бокал в его руке подрагивает. Здесь, в приватном кабинете ресторана одного его знакомого, обстановка как нигде, располагает к этому. Что ни говори, Эгерия умеет выбрать место для важного разговора с грифом «совершенно секретно».

— Информации слишком мало, — не без какой-то доли удовольствия Сенека замечает оттенок волнения не только у себя. Сейчас все приближенные на взводе, зато существует шанс оправдать себя перед президентом. Вопрос, как это сделать, по-прежнему остается открытым.

— Если мы нанесем первый удар, наши шансы на успех значительно увеличатся, так? — один спасительный глоток вина, чтобы немного убедить самого себя, что еще рано считать ситуацию катастрофической. По правде, она пока и не дошла до такого.

— Ждать слишком рискованно, рада, что вы это понимаете, — Эгерия кивает, наконец, берет свой бокал, но отпивать не спешит. — Президент поручил мне напомнить вам, что ваша работа с Китнисс Эвердин будет иметь самые важные последствия в этой борьбе.

— Уверяю вас, слишком много времени это не займет. Тринадцатый больше не увидит в ней то, что мы все наблюдали на Играх. Я отстранил Эбернети от менторства, она останется одна на двух трибутов, думаю, это поможет ей меньше отвлекаться от своих обязанностей.

— Вы уже обсуждали это с президентом?

— Да. Играм нужны новые лица, а Эбернети со своей известной тактикой невмешательства уже вряд ли сможет привлечь к событию столько внимания. Президент одобрил идею о том, что у Двенадцатого должен остаться один ментор.

Сенека видит, что Эгерию вполне устраивает его ответ. Эбернети и правда стоило отстранить от Игр, каким бы ни был победитель у Двенадцатого. Он слишком примелькался, новые участники на любом уровне всегда добавляют рейтинг и повышают ставки.

— И все же, проблема Тринадцатого остается, — снова заговаривает Эгерия спустя минуту молчания. — Даже если они потеряют моральную поддержку в лице Эвердин, им все равно будет нелегко остановиться. Мы должны будем в ближайшие недели предложить президенту действенный метод устранения опасности. Вы знаете, что некоторые будут настаивать на том, чтобы вступить в открытую конфронтацию.

Антониус Мерай. Министр обороны еще в понедельник предлагал провести смотр войск и подготовить все средства для нанесения удара по Тринадцатому. Большая часть Совета оказалась не готова к такому развитию возможных событий. Но министра обороны остановил только отказ президента так радикально решить вопрос.

— Это может обернуться катастрофой для всех нас. Никто не берется предсказывать последствия, а министр Мерай выступает за решительные действия. Пусть он считает, что мы справимся, я же иного мнения. Надеюсь, и вы тоже, — Эгерия выжидательно смотрит на Сенеку, так и не сделав ни одного глотка из своего бокала с вином. Сенека и без того знает, какую сторону в этом споре ему следует занять.

— Совершенно верно, госпожа министр. Я думаю, мы сможем обойтись без привычного оружия и победить Тринадцатый на его территории, при этом не касаясь нашей.

Дорога домой почти не заняла времени. Так казалось Сенеке благодаря мыслям о неожиданно проснувшимся Тринадцатом. Сенека почти чувствовал, как Эгерия прожигает взглядом его спину, когда он направился к выходу из ВИП-кабинета. Он знает этот взгляд уже достаточно давно: требовательное ожидание нельзя спутать ни с чем. Его этим уже давно мало кто может смутить, кроме, разве что, президента и отчасти — самой Эгерии. В тишине автомобильного салона Сенека перебирает в голове возможные варианты решения возникшей проблемы. О ней стало известно не более месяца назад, тогда, когда подготовка к Бойне подошла к своей завершающей стадии. Как некстати… Сенека покачивает головой и напоминает себе, что такие мысли ни в коем случае нельзя допускать к себе. Слишком издевательски и неоднозначно они звучат. То, что находится в голове, когда-нибудь обязательно будет сказано. Так всегда говорили его отец и Цезарь, и Сенека с ними согласен. И все же. До Бойни совсем немного. Разработка плана по устранению угрозы от Тринадцатого может занять время и отвлечь от важных деталей, которые могут неожиданно проявить себя в прямом эфире. Головная боль любого распорядителя. Если бы можно было перекинуть на кого-то другого хотя бы претворение в жизнь разработанного плана… Это кажется слишком роскошным и непозволительным. Поднявшись домой, Сенека отстраняет подбежавшую безгласую с какой-то бумажкой. Как бы ему не хотелось все внимание посвятить юбилейным Играм, придется отвлечься на Тринадцатый. Уже поздний вечер, но это не повод чтобы не пролистать все полученные ранее данные еще раз. Сенека заходит в кабинет и набирает код от сейфа, находящийся за картиной. Та самая важная папка — внизу стопки документов по Играм. Вариант «чем меньше будет участников для контакта с Тринадцатым, тем лучше» еще с самого начала казался ему самым удачным и перспективным. Если учесть отчеты местных властей дистриктов о том, что каждый год примерно от двадцати до тридцати человек покидают территорию своего дистрикта в попытке добраться до полумифического для них Тринадцатого… А если повернуть это в свою пользу, путь и всех сбежавших арестовывают пограничные службы? Может ли несколько…

— Что такое? — Сенека недовольно отвлекается от донесений на все ту же безгласую.

Она с опасением подходит к нему и подает записку. Подавив желание послать ее с эпистолярией, Сенека видит слова «Мисс Эвердин уже прибыла». Хочется съязвить о том, что Эвердин, скорее всего, оценила все блага своего пребывания здесь и теперь не может дождаться назначенного срока. Сенека молча отдает записку безгласой и машет рукой, чтобы поскорее скрылась из кабинета. В какой-нибудь другой раз он бы проигнорировал присутствие Эвердин, тем более, что час уже поздний. Но Цезарь, Эгерия, президент, да и весь Совет мешают ему провести этот вечер одному. Это будет правильнее для всех, в конце концов, все внимание после начала ее визитов приковано к нему и к его работе с ней. Просто так это оставлять нельзя, дело государственной важности ждет его в спальне неподалеку. Невесело усмехнувшись, Сенека прячет папку обратно в сейф.

— Мисс Эвердин?.. — с самой первой секунды, как только Сенека заходит в ее спальню, становится понятно, что она здесь раньше времени не просто так.

Она не отвечает, лежит, отвернув голову от входа, а на месте ее спины еще издалека заметны рваные неровные порезы, почти оголяющие мышцы. Сенека медленно подходит к кровати, две безгласые тут же отходят в сторону. Они пытались остановить кровь, стекающую по бокам на кровать, но не преуспели. Одеяло вокруг нее в крови, а две идиотки решили, что такие раны можно обработать обычными влажными салфетками.

— Когда она приехала? — спрашивает Сенека и тут же получает еще одну записку. «Два с половиной часа назад». Вслед за ней — еще одну: «Мы дали ей обезболивающее, сэр».

Значит, из-за этого Эвердин пока не удостоила его приветствием. Она спит, и не сказать, что это плохо. Ее визит к Дильменбергу он не успел предусмотреть, поэтому здесь, в прикроватном столике только мази от синяков, растяжений, царапин и ссадин.

— Регенерирующая мазь, в верхнем ящике моего стола, — отдает Сенека приказ одной из безгласых. Большая капля крови стекает с блестящей спины Эвердин, и не сказать, что это то самое приятное зрелище в мире, которое только видел Сенека. Многие удивятся, но сами распорядители редко когда желают видеть происходящее на Арене в реальности перед собой. Это в некотором роде удаленная работа, никто из занятых ею не жаждет тащить убитых и израненных трибутов в распорядительскую.

Секундное желание о том, чтобы поручить безгласым и дальше обхаживать Эвердин, тут же пропадает. Пусть оно и было самым логичным, да и сам Сенека не в восторге от того, что придется приближаться к результатам труда Дильменберга, но выбирать ему не приходится. Слишком много зависит от ее доверия к нему.

Безгласая подает Сенеке принесенный флакон с мазью, и он, мысленно выругавшись, подходит к кровати поближе. За минуту ситуация не поменялась к лучшему, а одеяло еще сильнее пропиталось кровью. Китнисс слабо шевелится и с тихим стоном пытается устроить голову на подушке поудобнее.

— Должен признаться, я совсем не рассчитывал увидеться сегодня с вами, мисс Эвердин, — говорит Сенека, и она вздрагивает от неожиданности. Еще один стон, но гораздо громче. Она поворачивает голову в его сторону и, кажется, через режущую боль хочет привстать. Новые капли крови стекают по ее боку, стоит ей пошевелиться. — Лежите, совсем не обязательно делать вид, что с вами все в порядке, — Сенека кладет ладонь на нетронутый ножом участок плеча, чтобы вернуть ее обратно.

Эвердин послушно падает обратно, едва привстав на пару дюймов.

— Я думала, вы узнаете только утром… — эти слова тоже похожи на стон, и Сенеке кажется, что где-то в глубине души поднимается что-то похожее на жалость.

— Как видите, я сейчас здесь, — он снимает пиджак и отбрасывает его на небольшой диван рядом с кроватью. — Нам предстоит много поработать, так что наберитесь терпения и не включайте истерику раньше, чем мы закончим.

— Что вы… — она следит за его движениями настолько, насколько ей позволяет ее положение. — Я думала, что безгласые уже вызвали скорую…

— Скорую? — Сенека закатывает рукава рубашки в полтора оборота. — Вы можете представить, что завтра напишут в прессе, когда скорая уедет из моего дома с вами в таком состоянии?

— Только не говорите, что вы сами… — она не заканчивает, когда видит, как Сенека садится рядом с ней, обдавая ее ледяным ароматом парфюма и вина, выпитого в компании Эгерии.

— Это я и собираюсь сделать, если вы не станете мне мешать, — он берет со столика флакон, открывает его и собирается с мыслями. Никакой разницы в том, откуда именно начинать, нет. С этим справляются даже трибуты на Арене, ничего сложного. Тем более, даже Эвердин сейчас не способна сопротивляться и кричать.

— Не надо разыгрывать заботу, вы не думали, что вам это не слишком идет?.. — однако, дерзить она умеет, даже истекая кровью.

Внутри поднимается негодование вперемешку с оттенком ярости. Сенека чувствует, как по телу растекается удовлетворение при мысли о том, как Эвердин катается по постели, до хрипоты крича от боли — стоит ему только не сдержать себя и запустить в нее этим флаконом, куда-нибудь в спину. Такую возможность придется упустить, президент ждет от него совсем не месть в стиле неуравновешенного подростка.

— Безусловно, я мог бы оставить все так, как есть на данный момент, но вряд ли вы оцените это выше моей помощи, — слова даются ему почти с легкостью.

— Боитесь за свои простыни, мистер Крейн?..

Нет, все-таки когда-нибудь он не сможет остановить себя, и Эвердин посчитает его сторонником увлечений Дильменберга.

— Именно, мисс Эвердин. А теперь не двигайтесь. И попытайтесь не вставать раньше, чем я закончу, — Сенека позволяет себе издевательские ноты, под которые она опять издает тихий стон.

Он зачерпывает немного мази и покрывает ею первый пострадавший участок кожи немного ниже шеи. У этой приятный ненавязчивый мятный аромат. Тот, что разработали фармацевты Голодных игр ранее, был полной катастрофой и отдавал чем угодно, но только не мятой. Эвердин послушно лежит, уставившись куда-то в стену над диваном, где он оставил свой пиджак. Сенека в который раз напоминает себе, что это все она, это из-за нее Тринадцатый вдруг вспомнил о Панеме, из-за нее он сам был не далек от того, чтобы оказаться на месте приговоренных. Из-за нее он до сих пор в шатком положении, и никому неизвестно, сколько это продлится и каким образом поправить то, что нарушила Китнисс Эвердин своим показным нахальством и стремлением переделать под себя систему целого государства. Обычно таких пытают в усиленном режиме (здесь Дильменберг внезапно оказался прав), а потом казнят, при условии, что приговоренные доживают до казни. Как ни прискорбно, даже среди победителей бывают исключения. И из-за них капитолийцы у вершины власти иногда чувствуют беспомощность.

— Если бы я увидела такое дома, то уже давно бы сбежала из дома и вернулась бы только через несколько часов, — повествует Эвердин в тишине. Сенека извел мазь только на треть ее ран, но она уже может вздохнуть спокойнее. — А Прим с мамой оставались. Им не было страшно.

— Кто такая Прим? — Сенеке не хочется поддерживать разговор, но чтобы отвлечься от вида глубоких порезов — это пока самое доступное средство. Он добирается до одного из самых больших, который больше остальных испачкал постель.

— Моя младшая сестра, — тише отзывается Эвердин.

— Та, вместо которой вы пошли добровольцем?

Она кивает. Если бы этого не случилось, как бы тогда проще было будущее… Были бы стандартные зрелищные Игры, из которых младшую Эвердин вывели бы не позже двух первых дней. Сенека слабо помнит ту светловолосую девочку. Она давала интервью репортеру, когда на Арене оставалась треть трибутов. Такие не протягивают долго, на таких не ставят, они никогда не показывают то, для чего зрители собираются перед экранами. Сейчас Сенека и вовсе бы не помнил о ее недавнем существовании.

— Что ж, тогда вам стоило бы быть осторожнее в своих словах. Вы же хотели победить ради сестры, я правильно помню?

Судя по тому, как напряглась Эвердин, память Сенеку не подводит.

— Я не знала, что будет так… Наверное, она часто видит меня по телевидению. Я каждый день повторяю себе, что все это ради нее, — последнее она говорит шепотом. Ничего более доверительного, чем эти слова, Сенека от нее еще не слышал. Кажется, она действительно расслабилась, раз пересказала ему свои мысли. Это должно радовать, однако, напротив, почему-то угнетает, пусть и самую малость.

У Сенеки пока нет внятного ответа на то, как одержать победу над Тринадцатым, еще не начав конфликт, зато появляются кое-какие соображения, как понемногу сделать Эвердин лояльнее к главному распорядителю. Скорее всего, президенту понравится идея. Но об этом позже.

— Я почти закончил, — сообщает он. Эвердин даже приподнимает голову и старается посмотреть через плечо. За неполные десять минут она ожила и не сказала ни одной колкости в его адрес. Можно записать это в небольшие достижения. Вот так медленно и терпеливо и исполняется приказ президента. Сам президент, может быть, именно на такой темп и рассчитывал.

— Спасибо, — неуверенная благодарность как что-то неестественное. Сенека догадывается, какое облегчение она испытала только что — регенерирующую мазь использовали на приговоренных к расстрелу, подключая их к датчикам активности мозга. Так что ничего удивительного в ее словах нет.

— Не стоит. Это все, о чем мне надо знать? — закрытая мазь отправляется на прикроватный столик. Эвердин не отвечает, молча и неуклюже привстает и, повернувшись на бок так, чтобы сразу сесть, демонстрирует приклеенное кровью к груди вечернее платье. Не трудно догадаться, что безгласые беспокоились дольше о катастрофе на ее спине, а не о двух красных линиях на груди. Похоже, здесь Дильменберг уже выдохся.

— Вы же справитесь с этим сами? — полуутвердительно спрашивает он.

Эвердин ожидаемо настороженно кивает. К груди она явно его не подпустит, а сам Сенека не стремится продолжать волонтерскую помощь.

— Как закончите — позовите безгласых, чтобы они это вам перевязали. Завтра отправитесь на общую регенерацию в салон Тарквиния Файстоуна. Я с ним договорюсь.

— Спасибо, — все так же неуверенно повторяет Эвердин.

Благодарность вновь не приносит удовлетворение, и Сенека только кивает. Потом забирает с дивана пиджак и направляется к выходу.

— Спокойной ночи, мисс Эвердин, — в эту ночь она точно будет спать. В отличие от него: в ближайшие два часа необходимо доработать одну безотлагательную идею и в понедельник предоставить ее президенту.


	5. 25.04

— Ты так и не сказал, что у тебя за повод для визита, — Сенека встречает довольного Цезаря в холле и не может не заметить, что одиннадцать утра субботы — то время, которое Фликерман предпочел бы провести в собственном доме, не спеша выходить к кому-либо. Значит, причина очевидная и веская, раз он в таком нетерпении.

— Разве у меня должен быть повод, чтобы навестить тебя, господин распорядитель? — Цезарь осторожно приглаживает уложенные волосы, стоя напротив напольного зеркала. — В последнее время тебе так сложно, — он театрально вздыхает и состраивает сочувствующее выражение.

— Эвердин, — кивает Сенека.

— Очень мило, что среди всех твоих проблем ты выделяешь именно ее, — Фликерман проходит в холл и подзывает безгласую.

— Может быть, потому что она и есть причина большинства моих проблем?

— Причина большинства твоих проблем — твоя способность настраивать самого себя на худший сценарий, — с видом эксперта заявляет Цезарь. — Лавандовый чай. И к нему — три чашки, — он отдает приказ безгласой и устраивается в одном из белоснежных кресел напротив камина.

— Вполне хорошая стратегия, чтобы избежать разочарований, — сам Сенека не в курсе, если ли у него заказанный чай. — Слышал последнюю новость?

— Новость? Нет, — взгляд Цезаря сразу же загорается. Так всегда происходит, стоит сделать намек на сенсацию.

— Хевенсби арестован, — Сенека садится на диван. Он сам хочет порадоваться узнанному вчера вечером, но его положение слишком шаткое, чтобы радоваться напоминанию о том, что в значительной степени угрожает и ему самому.

Фликерман вмиг становится серьезным. Судя по всему, он думает о том же самом. Сенека не решается говорить что-то еще, оттягивая момент с подробностями. Примерять на себя судьбу одного из уже бывших распорядителей через опасения Цезаря еще невыносимее.

— Ты же имеешь какие-то соображения по поводу Тринадцатого? — Сенеке почему-то кажется, что вопрос ведущего звучит осторожно.

— Да, мне осталось доработать кое-какие детали и обсудить их с Эгерией.

— Это должно поднять твои шансы на возвращение благоволения со стороны президента. Лучше справиться с этим до Игр, ты помнишь?

Сенека замечает, что безгласая поставила на стол поднос с чайником и чашками только тогда, когда чашки наполняются фиолетовым чаем.

— По-прежнему не понимаю, почему президент ждет решения в первую очередь от меня.

— Это честь, Крейн. И опасность. Если в Совете кто-то ждет твоего проигрыша, самое время использовать ситуацию в свою пользу и поставить их всех на место, — Цезарь берет чашку и на пару секунд о чем-то задумывается.

— Слишком много шансов на такой короткий срок, — Сенека невесело усмехается и отгоняет мысль о том, что все может пойти не так, как он планирует.

— Ты справишься. Бойня почти готова, у тебя остается много времени, чтобы уделить внимание Тринадцатому, — Фликерман возвращается к своему чаю и размеренно помешивает его. — Но хватит о веселом. Как Китнисс? Только не говори, что ты и правда запер ее в спальне.

— Лучше бы мы продолжили говорить о Хевенсби… — Сенека понижает голос, когда замечает движение на балконе второго этажа. Она не могла услышать их разговор — это решающий фактор в пользу того, чтобы не обсыпать ее реальными угрозами и действительно не запереть в отведенной спальне.

***

Как странно видеть Цезаря не в его фирменном блестящем костюме и не на сцене или экране телевизора. Китнисс замирает наверху лестницы у перил, не решаясь спуститься. Отчего-то ей приятно видеть ведущего. В дистриктах его недолюбливают, как и всех капитолийцев, но здесь, в самом Капитолии, для Китнисс он кажется единственным, кроме Цинны, кто не станет размахивать перед ней своими кредитками и предлагать «мило провести эту ночь». Для трибутов он всегда надевает маску приятеля, но для многих победителей стал чем-то вроде друга, если так можно говорить о капитолийце и выходцах из дистрикта.

— Китнисс! Моя милая девочка! Спускайся к нам, нечего стоять там в одиночестве, — даже кажется, что Цезарь искренне рад видеть ее. Крейн не отпускает ни одного замечания про ее внешний вид. Китнисс знает, что для встречи гостей здесь одеваются соответствующе. Есть какие-то правила — уж капитолийцы должны были догадаться придумать их. И, если Крейн еще не отослал ее переодеваться, значит, Фликерман — достаточно близкий, чтобы не думать о правилах.

Она улыбается, когда оказывается внизу лестницы, а Цезарь встает и идет ей навстречу, приветственно раскинув руки.

— Ну как ты, дорогая? Сенека не обижает? — он обнимает ее и мягко прижимает к себе, как будто они действительно давние хорошие друзья. Китнисс замечает, что и этот его костюм тоже блестит, но совсем неярко.

— Нет, все хорошо, — спокойствие накрывает Китнисс, несмотря на то, что Цезарь всегда в центре внимания и, казалось, должен отпугивать ее этим. Играет ли он сейчас свою роль друга-ведущего — не важно, рядом с ним даже присутствие Крейна не угнетает.

— Несказанно рад это слышать, я говорил, что вы сможете поладить, — он отстраняет ее от себя, чтобы получше рассмотреть. Это не тот взгляд придирчивого клиента, и под ним не становится неуютно. — А ты все хорошеешь, красавица. Ну-ка! — Цезарь резко отводит ее руку в сторону, заставляя Китнисс закружиться. Нежданная демонстрация ее домашнего непродуманного образа заканчивается неграциозной потерей равновесия. — Только не падай, меня за это не похвалят, — он вовремя останавливает ее, а Китнисс цепляется за лацкан его пиджака.

— Вы мило смотритесь, — с дивана замечает Крейн.

— Ну что за глупости? — Фликерман театрально машет рукой в его сторону. — Пойдем, дорогая. Ты когда-нибудь пила лавандовый чай? У него изумительный вкус, — он подводит ее к дивану и сажает рядом с Крейном. Так странно видеть, что кто-то в доме главного распорядителя может позволить себе, наверное, столько же, сколько и сам главный распорядитель.

— Нет, только обычный. Он фиолетовый?.. — Китнисс не может сдержать удивление, когда Цезарь сам наполняет ее чашку.

— Да, а какой аромат! Попробуй. И перестань скромничать — здесь все свои.  
Аромат и правда замечательный. Китнисс отпивает один глоток. Цезарь не обманул — это действительно вкусно, и за первым глотком следует половина содержимого чашки. В Капитолии так не принято, но, видимо, сейчас ее никто не будет ругать.

— Ну что, раз все в сборе, значит, мы можем поговорить о самом главном, — несколько торжественно говорит Фликерман.

— О нет… — Китнисс замечает, что Крейн устало прикрывает глаза рукой.

— Я знаю, что у тебя всегда найдется для меня свободная минутка. Твое интервью перед Играми еще никто не отменял.

— Было бы слишком нереально, если бы отменили.

— Китнисс, он все еще не может простить меня за единственный вопрос. Ты бы сказала ему, что это уже неприлично, — Цезарь берет свою чашку с чаем и посылает Крейну возмущенный взгляд.

— «Уникальный стиль», твою мать…

— Ну вот, опять.

— Просто признайся, что тебе нравится мой ступор в прямом эфире.

— Ты выкрутился. Сказал про сочетание навыков трибутов и Арены как об основе зрелищности и одной из твоих главных задач.

— Все равно не хочу вспоминать это, — Крейн берет свою чашку с блюдца, а Китнисс замечает, что ей странным образом не хочется уходить в себя. Это случается впервые после ее победы, когда она слышит об Играх. Цезарь всегда говорит о них с легкостью, как и все здесь. Ежегодный праздник, который следует ждать с нетерпением и затаив дыхание. Но сегодня чувство возмущения не поднимается изнутри, безысходность не накатывает. Остается только вкус лавандового чая.

— Давай я налью тебе еще, — Цезарь поднимает чайник и подносит его к чашке Китнисс. — Я же знал, что он тебе понравится.

— Судя по твоему спокойствию, ты готов сообщить новость о Хевенсби в понедельник, — Крейн возвращает едва тронутый чай на блюдце.

Китнисс слышит едва знакомую фамилию. Это кто-то из «верхушки», можно не сомневаться. Она равнодушна к сплетням, но пытается вспомнить, где она слышала о нем. Это что-то важное, раз о нем сообщают по телевидению по просьбе Крейна.

— Разве у меня есть выбор? — Цезарь быстро становится серьезным. От его доброжелательности за секунду не остается и следа. Китнисс замечает его внимательный взгляд, направленный на главного распорядителя. Кажется, они говорили о чем-то важном, когда она подошла к лестнице. Наверняка новость об этом Хевенсби как-то касается и Крейна. — Дорогая моя, ты была с ним знакома?

— Нет, — вкус выпитого чая постепенно растворяется, Китнисс делает еще глоток, чтобы вернуть ощущение уюта и теплоты. — Это важно?

— В какой-то мере, — отвечает за Цезаря Крейн. — В ином случае вас могли бы вызвать на ненавязчивый допрос, и это имело бы шансы коснуться и меня. Кстати, о том, что это был допрос, вы бы явно не догадались. У нас умеют задавать вопросы так, чтобы ответы звучали сами собой. К тому, что называется нашими отношениями, это имеет дело.

Китнисс не успевает покраснеть и поворачивается к Цезарю.

— Я все знаю, — с успокаивающей интонацией говорит он. — Мы с Сенекой слишком давно знакомы, чтобы я не понял, что входит в его планы.

— Так кто этот Хевенсби? — Китнисс даже успевает вздохнуть с облегчением. Кто-то еще знает их с Крейном тайну, и от этого становится не так жутко, как раньше. Перед кем-то не надо придумывать оправдания и театрально вздыхать об очередной проведенной вместе ночи.

— Один из распорядителей первого ранга, — поясняет Сенека. — Он был на вашем индивидуальном показе и сел в чашу с пуншем. К слову, на обсуждении ваших баллов шума от него было гораздо меньше, чем от всех остальных.

Китнисс ожидала, что они все переполошатся после выпущенной стрелы. Этот Хевенсби явно выделил ее среди всех.

— Мне все еще угрожает допрос?

— А вы умеете быть сообразительной.

Крейн словно хочет дать ей пощечину, но так ли это на самом деле, разбираться не хочется. Какой-то распорядитель увидел в ней что-то, что помогло бы при заговоре? Это кажется таким нереальным, что вновь становится жутко, как ночью на Арене, когда знаешь, что на тебя объявлена охота. В темноте страшно даже выдохнуть, хочется спрятаться подальше, но все равно знаешь, что находишься на виду у тех, кто идет за тобой. В Капитолии она тоже на виду у всех. И все, кому нужно, знают про ту стрелу и несостоявшийся заговор. Отчаянное и удачное решение вновь видится провалом. Если в этот раз они решат, что она имеет какое-то отношение к планам Хевенсби, то могут вспомнить о Прим.

— Перестань. Ты что, не видишь, как побледнела девочка? — Китнисс слышит голос Цезаря, потом чувствует, как он берет чашку из ее рук. — Все в порядке, дорогая, сейчас все уберут.

Тут же подбегает безгласая и вытирает бледно-фиолетовое пятно у ее ног. Она всего лишь разлила чай, и безгласая тут же убирает все, оставляя чистый белый ковер. Если бы Китнисс могла бы так же заставить забыть всех свой индивидуальный показ, не приписывать ее порыв на сторону заговора… Впереди Бойня, зачем им Прим, это бесполезно, лучше бы на Арену снова отправили ее саму. Это никогда не будет возможным, останется только ждать назначенного дня и по-прежнему терпеть череду поклонников.

— Давайте не будем о плохом. Все еще может обойтись, да, Сенека? — пока Цезарь пытается отвлечь Китнисс от панических мыслей, она почти чувствует, как Крейн смотрит на нее, оценивая ее шансы выйти из всего этого невредимой.

— Думаю, шансы есть. Если вы будете осторожны и не проявите к этой новости никого интереса. Не говорите, что вам знакома фамилия Хевенсби. И вообще поменьше говорите. Тогда, может быть, о вас могут не вспомнить, — Крейн ставит свою чашку на блюдце, по спине Китнисс пробегает целая армия мурашек. Она слишком рано запаниковала. — Иногда лучше оставаться незамеченной, чем привлекать к себе внимание сомнительными способами. Вы должны знать это, как никто другой.

Знакомая волна злости и все того же отчаяния поднимается где-то внутри. Последние слова по-прежнему задевают ее так же, как если бы индивидуальный показ прошел еще вчера. Незамеченной? Что он понимает? Что они вообще здесь понимают, плетя свои интриги, пока трибуты, обливаясь собственной и чужой кровью, развлекают их? Китнисс прикрывает глаза, но ничего не получается. Успокоительные, которые она пьет, перестают действовать гораздо раньше, чем месяц назад.

— И упустить спонсоров? Что бы я делала с тремя баллами? Я хотела выжить, я ничего не знала о вашем Хевенсби! Я знала, что меня убьют, а вам вместе с ними было все равно! Вы ждали, когда вам принесут проклятого поросенка! — Китнисс вскакивает с дивана, не слышит, что ей пытается сказать Цезарь, и сжимает кулаки. — А я ждала, что меня убьет Катон, когда я окажусь близко к Рогу! И теперь вы обвиняете меня в том, что Хевенсби мог бы склонить меня на свою сторону! Ну конечно, так легко обвинить того, кто не надеялся вернуться домой! Когда вы сидите за экранами и решаете, кому из нас не протянуть до следующего дня, а кого еще подразнить шансами!.. — она переводит дыхание, растерянно и со злобой смотря на Крейна.

— Если бы не сжатые сроки, в Капитолий привезли бы вашу сестру. А вашу судьбу решал бы президент. И не думаю, что он посадил бы вас на поезд и отправил обратно домой, — негромкий голос Крейна заставляет сжать кулаки сильнее. Опять его равнодушный взгляд. Он говорит о ее сестре? Никто здесь и мизинца Прим не стоит. Лучше бы не было этих выходных. Лучше бы сейчас над ней тяжело дышал какой-нибудь Гернар. Что угодно лучше, чем слова главного распорядителя о своей работе. — В тот день вы своими руками отправили сестру на Арену.

— Надеюсь, без яблока поросенок все равно был вкусным, — Китнисс чувствует, что не продержится здесь даже полминуты. Она не чувствует под сбой пол. Слышать голос Крейна дальше невыносимо. Она сама почти отправила Прим на Арену. И невыносимо понимать, что в этом он прав.

— Я приказал его выбросить, — слышит она его ровный голос прежде, чем сорваться с места и почти добежать до лестницы.

Пусть думают, что хотят, ей все равно. Она не Эффи Тринкет, которая млеет при одном упоминании главного распорядителя.

***

— Милая моя, мы можем поговорить? — видеть Цезаря в дверях спальни так же неожиданно, как если бы там сейчас стоял Сноу. Китнисс передергивает от этой мысли. Она чуть не уронила блистер с успокоительным, когда услышала стук. Она думала, что Фликерман уже ушел или предпочел остаться на первом этаже с Крейном вместо того, чтобы возиться с истеричной победительницей. Капитолийцы не любят лишний раз осознанно ввязываться в чужие проблемы.

— Конечно, — она впускает его в спальню и тут же закрывает дверь, хотя знает, что напрасно опасается того, что в компании с Фликерманом будет Крейн.

— А у тебя здесь мило, — Цезарь по-прежнему доброжелательно настроен к ней. Или хочет, чтобы она так думала. Она вместе с ним осматривает спальню и кровать, с которой наполовину съехало покрывало. — Надеюсь, тебя не сильно задело то, что сказал Сенека. Мы все сейчас в некотором напряжении из-за известия о Плутархе, тебе не стоило бы принимать все так близко к сердцу.

— Он сказал правду. Я сама догадывалась об этом сразу после своего показа, — Китнисс слышит, как едва заметно начинает подрагивать ее голос, когда она только начинает вспоминать те минуты. Цезарь подходит к окну, и его костюм начинает мягко мерцать на солнце.

— Импульсивность порой так прекрасна в твои годы, — он жестом подзывает Китнисс к себе и усаживает ее рядом с собой на маленький диван, который стоит прямо у панорамного окна. — Но Капитолий — не то место, где откровенность будет играть в твою пользу. Ты сейчас в таком положении, что каждое твое слово будут рассматривать как содействие раскрытому заговору. Подожди, ничего не говори. Поиски сочувствующих Плутарху только начались — они начинаются сразу же после таких арестов. Сейчас не время жалеть себя, Китнисс. Зато самое время найти поддержку.

— В лице Крейна? — мрачно уточняет она.

— Было бы неплохим вариантом, если бы я не был в курсе состояния ваших отношений, — Фликерман говорит это с легкостью, словно не от него только что прозвучали слова об арестах и заговорах. Перстень на его руке на секунду вспыхивает и немного ослепляет Китнисс. — Но разве ты не навещаешь Цинну? Я слышал, вы с ним стали хорошими друзьями сразу же, как ты приехала из Двенадцатого.

Китнисс опускает взгляд на пушистый ковролин. От мысли о Цинне становится и уютнее, и тяжелее. Цинна здесь, совсем близко. Он примет ее в любое время, и ему не нужно самому говорить об этом, Китнисс и так знает это. Она готова сколько угодно благодарить его за то, что он всегда на ее стороне. Конечно же, он сочувствует ей. И от этого сочувствия становится еще хуже. Китнисс давно решила для себя, что в стане сочувствующих ей будет только она сама. Поэтому она старается так редко видеться с Эффи. Стоит сопровождающей на полсекунды сменить привычный восторженный взгляд на сожалеющий — внутри тут же все сжимается, накатывает безысходность и отчаяние. Сочувствие со стороны — знак того, что нынешнее положение останется таким навсегда. А Китнисс так хочется сомневаться. И тихо жалеть себя, приходя в сознание между клиентами. Никто не должен напоминать, насколько жутким выступает ее настоящее и будущее. Если бы только все забыли о ней. Если бы только никто из дорогих ей людей не мог догадываться о том, что сочувствие и жалость могут существовать.

— У нас нет времени, Цинна много работает, — она предпочитает не упоминать себя — Цезарь и так все знает.

— Да, у него сейчас масса заказов благодаря тебе, — он понимающе кивает. — Но, уверен, он скучает. Они с Сенекой когда-то были дружны, и он бы мог…

— С Крейном? — Плутарх Хевенсби мигом покидает голову Китнисс, и ее внимательный взгляд теперь полностью сосредоточен только на Цезаре. Она представляет, но не может представить. Цинна — приятель Крейна? — Почему он не говорил?

— О, не знаю, почему, — Фликерман пожимает плечами на ее вопрос, который она случайно задала вслух. — Но, поверь мне, в юности они дружили, пусть уже тогда их пути начали расходиться. Перспективные, амбициозные… Кто бы тогда мог подумать, что когда-нибудь они перестанут ладить? Двенадцать лет назад это было совершенно невозможно.

— Цинна прекратил общение, когда Крейн ушел в Игры, — это единственное объяснение и единственная догадка, что помогает Китнисс не разочаровываться в своем друге. Она уверена, Цинна никогда бы не смог спокойно смотреть, как кто-то из его близких все больше погружается в создание Арен.

— Возможно, Сенека скоро расскажет тебе об этом. Не бойся спросить его, иногда он может быть очень милым, надо только выбрать момент.

— Мы с ним почти не разговариваем.

— Почему мне кажется, что тебя это не расстраивает? — что-то отеческое мелькает в улыбке Цезаря, и Китнисс сама не может удержаться от слабой улыбки. — Но, если ты спросишь, ничего плохого не случится. Сенека может быть резок, но не выставит тебя. Временами всем приятно вспомнить свою юность.

Китнисс снова пытается представить юных Цинну и Крейна. Они за дружеской беседой, смеются над какой-то шуткой. Сложно подумать о том, что такие разные люди могут найти что-то общее друг в друге.

— Думаю, скоро им все равно предстоит встретиться, пусть Сенека вспомнит о том, что их когда-то сближало и будет готов, — Цезарь встает с дивана и еще раз обводит взглядом комнату, заложив руки за спину. — А у тебя здесь действительно мило. Действительно мило… — он медленно подходит к постели и поднимает со сбитого покрывала полупустой блистер.

Китнисс старается придать себе беззаботный вид, но играть у нее никогда не получалось. Цезарь с его цепким взглядом заметит любую неуверенность и ложь, даже если он не находится под софитами с гостем интервью. Он подмечает все, каждую мелочь. Столько знаменитостей невольно выдавали на весь Панем то, что хотели бы умолчать.

— Я нечасто пью это, — солгать Фликерману — все равно что солгать об убийстве соперника на Арене, когда вас видела вся страна в прямом эфире.

Цезарь переворачивает блистер, на разорванной стороне фольги все еще отчетливо видна недавняя дата производства.

— Ты, конечно, можешь меня не послушать, Китнисс, но, если тебе вдруг станет слишком тяжело нести бремя победителя, ты всегда можешь позвонить мне. Сенека знает мой номер. И ты тоже должна, — он бросает блистер обратно с оттенком отвращения, — знать.

— У меня была тяжелая неделя, — слова получаются гораздо легче. Каждая неделя ей дается хуже худшего дня в Двенадцатом.

— Да, понимаю, — Цезарь опускает руки в карманы брюк и, еще раз взглянув на блистер, отходит к панорамному окну. — Задай несколько вопросов Эффи. Уверен, она знает гораздо менее губительные варианты успокоительных. То, что пьешь ты… Моя девочка, ни один сценарий, которым может поделиться с тобой кто-то из знакомых, того не стоит.

«Знакомых». Теперь Китнисс будет всегда передергивать еще и от того слова, которым Цезарь тактично назвал ее клиентов. Она знает, о чем он говорит: препарат, который она нашла в Сети, унес жизни уже нескольких капитолийцев только с начала весны. Некоторым достаточно двух таблеток вместо одной, чтобы в действии с алкоголем подействовать безвозвратно. В особо тяжелые моменты ей нравится ходить по грани, когда она остается дома одна. Алкоголь в крови мешает отчетливо думать, но еще ни разу она не отваживалась повторить судьбу тех капитолийцев, которых служащие нашли бездыханными в вип-кабинете клуба в самом центре. Однако, это то немногое, что помогает вспоминать и ничего при этом не чувствовать. Листать ежедневник на неделю вперед и не морщиться, не дрожать, не вытирать о платье мокрые ладони. Редкое для столицы блаженство.

— Я знаю, Цезарь, — у Китнисс даже получается слабая улыбка. — Я осторожна.

— И все же, позвони Эффи на досуге. Здесь тоже есть люди, которые волнуются за тебя. Но что мы все о грустном? — заметно, как Фликерман меняется за секунду от серьезного до подобия себя на сцене. — Кажется, Сенека не пожалел денег на новый гардероб для тебя?

— Да, там столько всего, что я до сих пор не поняла, куда мне все это носить, — капитолийцы, ставшие жертвами успокоительного препарата, тут же выпадают из головы. Перед глазами тут же встает гардеробная, куда Китнисс не любит заходить.

— Не будем терять время. Ты же покажешь мне?

— Идем, — горы новой ненужной одежды уже дано ждут кого-то, кто сможет внести хоть какую-то ясность. Успокоительное оставлено, а пока Китнисс и без него становится легче и не хочется задумываться о завтрашнем дне.


	6. 1 — 2.05

— Не так давно я читал об одном интересном изобретении прошлого, — Сенека сейчас предпочел бы коньяк, но Эгерия не хранит такое в своем рабочем кабинете, тем более в Президентском дворце. Приходится довольствоваться вином.

— Вы тоже увлеклись этими самолетами, как министр Мерай? — в ее голосе слышится оттенок снисхождения, но сегодня он не возмущает. Мерай все последние дни бредит этими штуками.

— Обижаете, госпожа министр. Я же не военный, и меня вполне устраивают наши планолеты.

— О, так вы не попали под локальную эпидемию? Даже советник Лоуфорд не удержался.

Сенека улыбается. После позавчерашнего совещания советник казался серьезно заинтересованным идеей министра обороны возродить производство военных самолетов. Ничего удивительного — истерика из-за Тринадцатого у каждого в Совете проявляется по-разному. Может, в этом и есть смысл.

— Некоторые его идеи трудноисполнимы, я бы предпочел отвести время на что-то более реальное, — мягкий вкус вина не так уж плох, и Сенека почти не жалеет об отсутствии чего-либо покрепче.

— Тем более, Игры совсем близко, — кивает Эгерия. — К тому же, то поручение, которое дал вам президент… — она подводит разговор к тому, что сам Сенека ждет и с нетерпением, и со страхом.

— К слову, о поручении. И об эпидемиях, — он не без некоторых усилий напускает на себя непринужденный вид. — На днях я нашел у себя интересную книгу. Об оружии массового поражения. Конечно, открытый конфликт я отмел сразу. Слишком рискованно.

— Что вы предлагаете? — Эгерия даже ставит бокал на стол, остановив на Сенеке свой взгляд, от которого ему тут же становится немного неуютно.

— Биологическое оружие, — Сенека делает большой глоток из своего бокала. Наконец-то кто-то, помимо него самого, теперь знает об этой идее.

Эгерия молча в изумлении поднимает брови. Не та реакция, которую он ждал все последние дни.

— Не думала, что скажу это, но самолеты министра Мерая куда реальнее. И безопаснее.

— Разве кто-то еще предложил идею действеннее этой? — за прошедшие недели это по-настоящему показалось ему спасением, которое прямо сейчас может разрушиться под чьим-то скептицизмом. — Военный конфликт никому не нужен, и на поддержку Мерая я не надеялся. В отличие от вас.

— Вы не в клубе, мистер Крейн, оставьте свою лесть случайным любовницам, — ее голос становится на тон ниже. По опыту Сенеки — недобрый знак. — То, что вы хотите сделать… Как вы это представляете?

— По нашей информации, все жители Тринадцатого постоянно проживают в бункере и не имеют доступа на поверхность. Кроме десяти — пятнадцати человек охраны, — еще один глоток из бокала. После этого он оказывается пуст. — Риск того, что любая эпидемия может оказаться губительной для всех, кто там проживает, крайне высок. Нам надо только дать небольшой повод.

— Рядом Одиннадцатый и Двенадцатый. Президент не одобрит то, что вы придумываете в своих лабораториях. Вся страна может стать, если вслед за Тринадцатым мы затронем ближайшие к нему территории, — слова о неодобрении президента звучат почти как приговор. Сенека замечает, как сама Эгерия, обычно всегда сдержанная, не может скрыть волнение.

Он подозревал, что она не будет в восторге от его идеи. Одно из главного, чему его научило нахождение в правительстве, — сначала думать о возможных потерях, а не о выигрыше. Не всякий выигрыш компенсируется риском. Здесь же риск огромен. Но и тянуть дальше нельзя.

— Вакцинация в ближайших дистриктах должна решить эту проблему.

— То есть, вы не исключаете, что вирус может выйти за пределы бункера, — снова этот тон, намекающий, что он что-то не предусмотрел. Сенека ненавидит такие намеки.

— Я всего лишь просчитываю все варианты, с которыми мы можем столкнуться. Иного выхода я не вижу.

В тишине кабинета Эгерия барабанит пальцами по столу. Она смотрит куда-то мимо Сенеки, но ему кажется, что она ищет ответ на вопрос «как он смог дойти до ТАКОГО решения?»

— Если бы все было так просто…

— Вы хотите усложнить? В народе никто не знает про Тринадцатый, его лучше убрать сейчас и без лишнего шума. И до конца этого года.

— Вы в панике, мистер Крейн. Я вас понимаю, — ей никогда не стоило лишних трудов, чтобы понимать, насколько он близок к тому, чтобы Сноу подписал приговор. И насколько отчетливо он сам понимает это.

— А вы не в панике, госпожа министр?

— Как и все.

От Эгерии редко когда можно услышать что-то, похожее на откровенность. Сказанные ею слова одновременно и радуют, и пугают. Иногда Сенеке даже забавно видеть Совет в мрачном настроении и знать, что от его собственных ходов зависит будущее и жизнь этих людей, которые даже сейчас не всегда относятся к нему серьезно. Веселье потухает так же быстро, как появляется. Все чего-то ждут от него, и почти все уже просчитывают, кто станет следующим главным распорядителем. Сенеке только остается с надеждой предвкушать момент своего триумфа, когда он увидит немую ярость на окружающих лицах. Поскорее бы.

— Как вы доставите вирус в бункер?

Сенека отвлекается от волнующих мыслей будущего в тревожное настоящее. Эгерия все еще смотрит на него с сомнением. В душе начинает подниматься знакомое подобие надежды. Сенека тут же безжалостно уничтожает его. Еще не время.

— Когда-то это сделали с помощью конвертов. Жертв было не больше двадцати, но с этими данными многие в то время спорили. Сейчас я предлагаю отправить инфицированного человека, — он смотрит, как Эгерия берет бутылку с вином и вновь наполняет его бокал. Как будто говоря «приди в себя и оставь эту идею». Сенека отгоняет ненужные мысли. — Он будет полностью под нашим влиянием и будет рассчитывать на вознаграждение от Капитолия после удачного проведения операции.

— И опять момент, который меня смущает: вы собираетесь во всем полагаться на одного человека?

— Я собираюсь полагаться на его мотивацию. Если мы найдем правильного человека и сможем сыграть на его правильной мотивации, то в кратчайшие сроки получим нужный результат, — Сенека не удерживается и снова берет бокал. Вина не хватает, чтобы унять его нервозность.

— Вы хотите взять кого-то из государственных преступников? У нас их достаточно после беспорядков, но кто из них пойдет на такое?

— Тогда нам стоит «пройтись» по дистриктам. Беглых тоже достаточно, в Тринадцатом это не должно вызвать вопросов. А беглый из Капитолия — не уверен, что ему поверят, даже если он искренне поддерживал Хэвенсби.

— Что за авантюра с беглецами? Никто из них не согласится работать на режим и стать виновником… наличия такого количества жертв.

Сенеке кажется, что Эгерию передергивает в секунду упоминания о жертвах.

— Почему бы не иметь в виду этот вариант? Он несовершенен, конечно, — «но это лучше, чем молчание на собрании Совета».

— Что еще у вас есть?

— Не договариваться, а выследить беглых на территории, ближайшей к Тринадцатому и заразить с помощью пневматического автомата.

— Несбыточные сказки, мистер Крейн, — она устало вздыхает и допивает вино из своего бокала. Сенека изо всех сил не закатывает глаза. — Еще скажите, что зараженный будет держать в тайне этот странный эпизод и не проговорится о нем хотя бы случайно. Тогда у них будет достаточно времени, чтобы нанести по нам удар. И уже будет не важно, заражен ли Тринадцатый. Я бы советовала вам не торопиться. Как ни странно это говорить, но возьмите себе еще немного времени для решения задачи.

Сенека ждал небольшого триумфа. Небольшого — с учетом того, что план по спасению существует только на словах. Но существует. Но сейчас ему хочется только вернуться домой и напиться. А потом неделю не выходить из дома, уничтожать весь коньяк и удивлять Цезаря, как он при этом остался жив. Все это останется в мечтах: Сенека знает, что в понедельник он будет у себя в Центре на совещании, и секретарша, как всегда, с опозданием принесет кофе.

— Эпидемия в их закрытом сообществе — это, конечно, вселяет надежду на успех операции, — Эгерия, кажется, хочет приободрить его, но от этого только паршивее. Кто нуждается в успокоении, когда единственный вариант спасения жизни отвергается как абсурдный и неисполнимый? Еще хуже, когда сам понимаешь, что это правда.

— Мои долгие вечера в изучении материалов не прошли даром, — Сенека невесело усмехается.

— Никто не отрицает ваших заслуг в Играх, мистер Крейн. Но экспериментировать мы не можем. Я поговорю с президентом насчет эпидемии. Думаю, можно надеяться на его положительный ответ. Конечно, ничего не обещаю. Но…

— Можно сделать, как на Семьдесят вторых, — Сенека не замечает, как выпивает второй бокал вина. Спасительная мысль? Он не смотрит на Эгерию, не хочет упускать новый момент надежды и даже какого-то вдохновения. Как же все просто.

— Сделать что? — подозрительная интонация доносится сквозь мысли, и Сенеке приходится удерживать себя, чтобы не вскочить из кресла и не пройтись по кабинету в попытке унять нарастающее волнение.

— Помните тот туман из капсул, который выпускался, стоило трибуту оказаться в радиусе его действия?

— Признаться, я не столь пристально слежу за вашими изобретениями, — все тот же скепсис. Но есть ли разница, с какой интонацией говорит министр по делам Капитолия, если найден выход?

— Мы можем увеличить радиус действия с полумили до пяти миль. Расположить капсулы под землей со сторон дистриктов и включать их, когда будет замечен наш объект. Нам не придется ни на кого полагаться. Только капсулы и скрытые камеры. Зараженные не будут в курсе, что по дороге в Тринадцатый им встретилось что-то, работающее на Капитолий. Будет достаточно двух — трех человек… даже одного, чтобы спровоцировать нашу эпидемию, — Сенека вертит в руке бокал, все свое внимание отдает узорчатому паркету из дуба и не замечает, как скепсис Эгерии сменяется задумчивостью.

— Они будут заражены недалеко от Тринадцатого? Если кто-то из них будет не в состоянии дойти до бункера?

Сенека отвлекается от рисунка на паркете и поворачивается к ней.

— Ликвидируем спецотрядом на месте, — кивает она до того, как он успевает ответить.

— К тому времени следует провести вакцинацию Одиннадцатого и Двенадцатого. В моей лаборатории уже есть разработки нужного вируса, вакцина разрабатывается параллельно вместе с ним. Инкубационный период в три — четыре дня, следующие пять дней отведены на симптомы обычного гриппа. Никто вовремя не распознает, чем заражены больные на самом деле. Далее — третья фаза, три дня, когда вирус многократно усиливает симптомы.

Так все просто. Генномодифицированный вирус, который спасет и самого Сенеку, и всю страну. В горле встает комок. То ли от волнения, то ли от чего-то еще, похожего на него. Сенека ждал того самого триумфа. Такого, когда Арена полностью завершена и можно еще один раз посмотреть на то, что завтра увидят миллионы и миллионы. Но сегодня этого нет. Облегчение, опустошенность и снова что-то тяжелое, о котором не хочется думать, но никак не отвертеться.

— В понедельник я поговорю с президентом, — Эгерия опять открывает бутылку с вином, а ее голос приобретает непривычный оттенок мягкости. — Выпейте, мистер Крейн.

***

Главный распорядитель тоже не равнодушен к тирамису. Безгласая приносит в спальню Китнисс золотой поднос с завтраком и десертом и ставит его на прикроватный столик. Китнисс приоткрывает глаза только тогда, когда закрывается дверь. Голова раскалывается после вчерашнего вечера, который она провела с Аппием Мейнести. Две капсулы обезболивающего действуют почти сразу же. Она натягивает на себя одеяло до носа и плотно сжимает веки. Она встречает утро как самая обычная капитолийка: в постели, с готовым завтраком и головной болью после ночи, проведенной в клубе. Отчаянно хочется найти себе оправдание, но образ жизни в Капитолии неволит и тех, кому противны здешние порядки. В Двенадцатом Китнисс вставала в шесть, а порой и в пять часов утра, чтобы к завтраку принести что-нибудь из леса. Здесь же до девяти утра делать совершенно нечего.

Китнисс нащупывает рядом с подносом пульт от телевизора и нажимает кнопку. В углу экрана показывается время. Пол-одиннадцатого утра. Кажется, Эффи похвалила бы ее за привыкание к здешним порядкам и расписанию. От этого не становится легче. Китнисс резко садится и качает головой, чтобы выгнать из нее мысли о вчерашней встрече с Мейнести, которые некстати посетили ее. Бледной рукой она хватает с подноса тирамису, пока по телевизору идет реклама духов. С нежно-персикового фона проступают очертания флакона, а полупрозрачное изображение капитолийки в парике правее в мечтательном наслаждении закрывает глаза. Китнисс исподлобья выхватывает эти кадры и со стуком окунает ложку в десерт. Крейн не трогает ее, и из-за этого это утро уже можно считать удачным. Забыть бы еще и свидание с Аппием, который пригласил ее к себе в среду. Успокоительное, которое так не понравилось Цезарю, закончилось внезапно, оставив ее саму справляться со своей памятью. Она снова мотает головой и отправляет в рот первую ложку. Мягкая сладость ощущается под первые ноты, предшествующие интервью с Фликерманом. Ведущий никогда не тратит эфир на гостей, которые были бы неинтересны зрителям. Китнисс же не интересно ничего, из того, что могут показать из Капитолия.

— Доброе утро, Капитолий, доброе утро, Панем! — Цезарь сверкает белоснежной улыбкой с экрана, будто видя перед собой полный зал, а не одни камеры. — Уже месяц остается до начала Третьей Квартальной Бойни, а мы продолжаем вспоминать самые яркие моменты и самых ярких личностей, которые сделали Семьдесят четвертые Игры по-настоящему незабываемыми! Сегодня наш разговор я бы назвал уникальным. Сегодня мы заглянем за кулисы Игр и поговорим с тем, кто создал поистине горячий образ победителя. У нас в гостях стилист трибутов Дистрикта-12 Цинна Вог!

Камера отъезжает назад, чтобы показать зрителям Цинну, который кивает Цезарю и тоже улыбается, пусть и не так широко. Завтрак тут же забыт. Китнисс не видела Цинну уже почти четыре месяца, и за это время он совсем не изменился. Кажется, позвони она ему прямо сейчас, в прямом эфире, и он все равно ответит ей. В груди тут же поднимается тяжесть. Она не станет ему звонить ни сейчас, ни после эфира, ни через месяц. Ей нечего сказать, нечем гордиться, нечего вспомнить.

— Цинна, — говорит Цезарь, когда зрители успокаиваются, и они садятся, — я сразу задам главный интересующий всех вопрос: скажи нам, как ты придумал образ Огненной Китнисс? Чем ты руководствовался?

— Мне ничего не надо было придумывать, Цезарь, — спокойно и с легкой улыбкой говорит Цинна. — Китнисс сама создала этот образ, мне оставалось только подчеркнуть его.

— Я слышал, ты сам попросил дать тебе Дистрикт-12. Это все из-за нее, из-за Китнисс?

— Да, я просто не мог проигнорировать такую, как она. Я решил, что нужен ей.

Китнисс почти слышит, как сидящие перед телевизорами капитолийцы в умилении ахают. Звучит трогательно, по телу почти разливается тепло, но оно быстро исчезает. Китнисс сжимает колени и подтаскивает их ближе к груди. Она слишком неблагодарна для таких слов. Цинна ошибается, и он был бы сильно разочарован, если бы увидел ее год спустя после того Парада трибутов.

— И ты верно решил! Ведь ваше сотрудничество привело ее к победе! — Цезарь снова улыбается в камеру, а Китнисс отводит взгляд, лишь бы не видеть своего бывшего стилиста.

— Да, здесь я не ошибся.

— И это твой первый год на Играх! И сразу такой триумф! Скажи, ты будешь продолжать сотрудничать с Двенадцатым дистриктом? Ведь он стал для тебя счастливым!

— Я надеюсь, что мне позволят и дальше быть стилистом трибутов Двенадцатого дистрикта. Если это им поможет, то я готов.

— Думаю, мы все заметили, что ты довольно много внимания уделяешь роли Китнисс в твоем участии. Уже через месяц Китнисс станет ментором, и вы вместе будете поддерживать своих трибутов! Как думаешь, вы справитесь? Ты взволнован?

— Я готов работать, готов выложиться полностью и в этот год. И надеюсь на Китнисс даже больше, чем на себя. С такой командой мне не о чем волноваться.

— Какие красивые слова, правда? — Цезарь с улыбкой снова поворачивается к камере. — Цинна, на мое личное мнение, — он прикладывает руку к груди и доверительно понижает голос, — в этом году распорядители с удовольствием допустят тебя к работе с трибутами. У тебя уже есть какие-нибудь идеи по поводу их образов? Трибутов, естественно! — смеется Фликерман.

— Есть несколько идей, с ними еще надо поработать. Но основная работа будет после Жатвы. Для создания образов мне нужно увидеть трибутов, а лучше — пообщаться с ними.

— Да, понимаю, насколько это важно, — кивает Цезарь, а Китнисс дрожащими руками нажимает кнопку на пульте, чтобы остаться одной в тишине.

Все-таки, им придется встретиться на Играх. Цинну слишком любят в Капитолии, даже боготворят. За его дизайнерскими нарядами выстраиваются очереди, капитолийцы записываются на покупку любого из платьев или пары обуви за недели до продаж. Он — одно из воплощений мечты столицы. Ей же нечего сказать ему. Эти дни во время Игр станут еще одними, которые можно назвать невыносимыми и тягостными. Цинна и дальше будет подниматься вверх, окруженный восторгом. О Китнисс тоже забудут не скоро, но ее путь к ненужной любви так и будет напоминать о себе каждый день.

Она оставляет завтрак почти нетронутым. Интервью с Цинной вызывает ком в горле и непреодолимое желание добраться до блистера с успокоительным. Китнисс не замечает, как упаковка оказывается в ее руке. Она выдавливает на ладонь две капсулы и с нетерпением глотает их. Совсем скоро станет легче. Китнисс соскальзывает с кровати, когда начинает наступать ожидаемая невесомость в груди. Босиком и в одной пижаме она бредет к выходу из спальни. Спокойствие накроет через несколько минут, но ей все равно рано или поздно придется поговорить с Крейном.

— Доброе утро, — она останавливается на входе в кабинет главного распорядителя. Рабочий стол, как всегда, завален бумагами и документами в папках, несколько из них — с большим золотым гербом Панема и таким же золотым тиснением по краям. Несвойственная для капитолийцев работоспособность в выходные.

— Доброе, — Крейн только на секунду отвлекается от своего документа. От Китнисс не укрылось, что он больше внимание уделил ее внешнему виду, а не появлению в кабинете. Все равно. Выбирать, какое надеть платье перед встречей с ним — удел Эффи, а не Китнисс. — У вас ко мне какое-то дело или зашли, потому что соскучились?

Как смешно. Крейн переворачивает лист с сосредоточенным и немного хмурым видом. Китнисс, дойдя до его стола, плюхается в кресло для посетителей. Как раз здесь она провела первый вечер в этом доме. Тогда напряжение во всем теле выдавало ее готовность к чему угодно и казалось невыносимо долгим. Сейчас спокойствие и расслабленность почти выгоняют мысли из головы. Странная разница. И до сих пор странно видеть Крейна без геля для укладки на волосах.

— Что, если я плохо сработаю в качестве ментора?

— Вас это начало беспокоить только сейчас? — Крейн переворачивает еще один лист и карандашом делает какую-то пометку.

— Раньше я была немного занята другим, — маленькая искра вспыхивает только на две секунды и тут же гаснет. Это почти хорошо. Но от этого на душе становится хуже.

— Вы хотите услышать от меня прогноз своего возможного будущего? Считаю, вам не будет сложно посмотреть на Эбернети и в примерных чертах представить один из возможных вариантов.

Вторая искра, уже сильнее. Невыносимое спокойствие с показной усталостью ото всего, что окружает, когда речь заходит о страшных и важных вещах. Это Крейн, к этому пора привыкнуть. Но иногда даже капитолийские успокоительные не помогают.

— Хеймитч спас меня, — взгляд исподлобья помогает мало. Стиснутые ладони вокруг края сиденья тоже не гасят подступивший гнев.

— Не сказать, что вы этим довольны.

Гнев постепенно сменяется яростью. Она заполняет все внутри, возвращает почти забытое ощущение. Голова как будто проясняется, чтобы подтолкнуть к действию. Как неожиданно и непривычно почувствовать себя живой в таком месте. Все мигом падает, когда мысль отвлекается на слова главного распорядителя. Капитолий убил семью Хеймитча. Крейн только что намекнул на то, что это может произойти и с ее семьей? Это «один из возможных вариантов»? Можно было не сомневаться.

— Не важно, довольна ли я этим.

Интонация слишком слабая, не такая, какую ждала от самой себя Китнисс.

— Что он вообще советовал вам? Обыкновенное любопытство, мисс Эвердин. После двадцати трех лет провала — и сразу успех. Или дело в вас?

— Не оставаться у Рога, бежать в лес и искать воду — такой ответ принимается? — Китнисс вяло огрызается, когда оттенок отчаяния дает о себе знать. Что она скажет своим трибутам?

— Ожидаемая досада: в вашей победе виновны вы.

Крейн устало вздыхает и возвращается к своим бумагам. На его оценочное суждение ей хочется сгрести все эти папки со стола на пол. Делу не поможет, идей для будущих трибутов не прибавит. Китнисс подавляет в себе очередную вспышку, уставившись на одну из малахитовых папок с золотым гербом.

— Это подносная. Даже не смотрите в ее сторону, Эвердин.

— Если это будет моя сестра?

— Если это будет ваша сестра, то вы можете гарантированно ждать спонсоров, — раздраженный Крейн откладывает какой-то документ в серой папке и берет такую же следующую. — Я бы советовал вам обернуть эту возможность в свою пользу, даже если такое внимание заранее очевидно.

В голове мелькает сверкающее на солнце железо, оно вонзается в чье-то тело, слышен сдавленный крик. Кровь проливается на руку, глухой стук тела о землю, но Китнисс не хочется заканчивать. Она наваливается на свою новую жертву и наносит удары, пока не начинают болеть руки. Пальцы соскальзывают с сиденья кресла, перед глазами снова кабинет, а не Арена. Той жертвой почему-то оказался Катон.

— Впрочем, статистически это маловероятно, — Крейн не замечает ее стеклянного взгляда и переворачивает лист в своей папке. — Я более чем уверен, что будут те, кто не входит в вашу семью. А что вам с ними делать и что говорить… Гораздо легче давать советы, видя перед собой исходный материал. Конечно, будут совсем безнадежные, но и вполне приличные — тоже.

— «Исходный материал»… — Китнисс не успевает подавить несколько нервных смешков. — Вы сейчас о людях?

— Если вы и дальше будете воспринимать так остро все происходящее, то дойдете до уровня Эбернети. Не лучший из возможных сценариев, — Крейн устало пожимает плечом, закрывает папку и берет такую же следующую. — Абстрагируйтесь, если вам так невыносима мысль об их гибели. Я не буду стоять рядом с платком каждый раз, когда по вашим трибутам будет стрелять пушка. А вы хотя бы попробуйте их спасти. Даже у вашего ментора это один раз получилось.

Зачем она пришла сюда? За поддержкой? Пониманием? Главный распорядитель точно не разделяет ее волнения из-за приближения Игр. Если только… Она закрывает глаза и одергивает себя. Нет, просить рекомендации у такого человека она не сможет. Только вскользь сказанные им слова об Играх тут же становятся невыносимым комом в горле. Погружаться вместе с ним в эту атмосферу, видеть азарт, безразличие, разговаривать о тактике — что из этого через месяц поможет ее трибутам, если одна только мысль стать на место капитолийских профессионалов вгоняет в ступор отчаяния? Как она переживет Третью Бойню? Что скажет Цинне при встрече? Как вытерпит восторги Эффи? Как будет улыбаться толпе, зная, что кто-то сейчас на Арене проткнутый мечом так и не дождался ее помощи и поддержки? Что будут говорить в Двенадцатом, когда из года в год его трибуты снова перестанут возвращаться, а по телевизору будут показывать ее саму, в дизайнерских платьях, в обнимку с Крейном, смеющуюся над шуткой Цезаря? Простит ли Гейл? Поймет или решит, что она променяла бедный дистрикт на роскошь столицы? В это так легко поверить…

Китнисс отвлекается от представлений о своем невеселом будущем и со слабым оттенком надежды отрывает взгляд от папки, названной подносной. Крейн выглядит уставшим и хмурым. Можно подумать, что и его не радует перспектива Игр. Если бы Китнисс не знала его, так бы и подумала. Он полностью погружен в какие-то документы, а рядом с ним на столе нет ни пепельницы, ни стакана с коньяком. Его занимает что-то серьезнее Бойни? В это невозможно поверить. Осталось так мало времени до ее начала, что он должен думать только об этом. Китнисс казалось, что это будет доводить ее до знакомого чувства отчаяния, но напряжение от чего-то незнакомого иногда заставляет хотеть привычного, пусть и неприятного.

— Что-нибудь еще, мисс Эвердин?

В последнее время много странного. Крейн, который не язвит, — в этом числе. И та идея, которая кажется спасительной.

— Что мне надо сделать, чтобы Прим не попала на Игры?

Крейн выдает удивление, которое не так часто кто-то может увидеть. Но почему нет? Если есть хоть малейший шанс достать из стеклянного шара те самые две бумажки с именем Прим так, чтобы об этом никто не узнал… Она рядом с главным распорядителем все выходные, неужели это никак нельзя использовать для спасения одного человека? Неужели Крейну будет так сложно сделать один звонок или отдать распоряжение? Он может слишком много, чтобы отказывать в одном исключении, которое ничего не будет стоить ему.

— Вы, должно быть, уже узнали о методах, которыми пользуются мэры некоторых дистриктов.

Нет. Она не это имела в виду. Пьяные капитолийцы иногда выдают секреты тех, кто в Капитолии не имеет веса. Мэры Первого и Второго подкупают нескольких жителей, которые вызвались бы добровольцами, если на Жатве прозвучит имя их родственников. Этим же не брезгуют мэры Четвертого и Седьмого. Каждый старается обезопасить себя и близких, как может, если на это есть средства. Китнисс в выигрышном положении, она может обещать будущему добровольцу и его семье столько, сколько не даст ни один мэр. Найдется ли в Двенадцатом хоть один человек, решившийся на такую жертву? Это не важно, она сама не сможет попросить о таком.

— Я думала об этом. Это не… Я просто не хочу, чтобы ее имя было в шаре. Если бы это можно было устроить…

— Каким образом, мисс Эвердин? Если вы гнушаетесь известного в определенных кругах, то тут даже я не могу вам помочь.

— Договоритесь с Эффи. Можно убрать эти записки еще до начала Жатвы. Эффи…

— Чем ваше предложение отличается от традиционного? Вы нечестно посылаете на Арену человека, который предварительно не был на это согласен. И даже не получил вознаграждение за свою жертву, — Крейн напускает привычный насмешливый вид. — Успели научиться закрывать глаза на жертвы во имя чего-то, что важнее для вашего спокойствия? Да вы поняли смысл Игр!

Китнисс резко встает, а кресло для посетителей падает на пушистый ковер. Она глубоко дышит и сжимает кулаки. Крейн со спокойствием наблюдает за тем, как дрожат ее руки, как она делает шаг к столу и впивается в него взглядом. С таким же спокойствием он смотрит на экраны в своей распорядительской за секунды до того, как дать команду стрелять из пушки. Ему все равно. Как всегда. Хуже только то, что в его словах есть правда. Она невольно становится одной из них и теряет себя. За это объяснение хочется перепрыгнуть через стол и… Лишь бы больше не видеть насмешливое безразличие. Она не замечает, как в кабинет беззвучно заходит безгласая.

— Подними кресло и принеси коньяк, — говорит ей Крейн и откидывается на спинку своего кресла. Захлопывает папку и бросает ее перед собой.

Безгласая возвращает кресло на место, Китнисс, не шевелясь, стоит, пока по ее спине пробегает водопад мурашек. Порой ей кажется, что она не в силах контролировать саму себя, и с каждым разом это пугает сильнее. Звон серебристого подноса, поставленного на стол, выдает еще одну порцию мурашек. Китнисс делает несколько глубоких вздохов.

— Сядьте, — Крейн откладывает небольшую стопку серых папок в сторону.

Она садится, пока он лениво отгоняет безгласую и сам открывает бутылку с коньяком. Надо было выпить больше успокоительного сегодня утром.

— Бойня, как вы понимаете, исключительное мероприятие. Менторы обязаны быть готовы к любому повороту событий и к любым критериям, которые будут озвучены незадолго до Жатвы. С такой выдержкой, как у вас, я бы не советовал проводить какие бы то ни было махинации, — он ставит на середину стола наполненный стакан. — Выпейте. Поможет сменить ваш настрой.

— У меня нет никаких шансов обезопасить Прим?

Китнисс смотрит сначала на стакан, а потом — на Крейна, который наполняет еще один и, как ей кажется, о чем-то задумывается.

— Подумайте о них. Лучше начать прямо сейчас. Тогда поможете не только своей сестре и трибутам, но и самой себе.

Если это был завуалированный ответ на вопрос, то Китнисс не хочется разбираться в чем-то, что Эффи называет «завуалированным». Так здесь принято, и эта недосказанность порой приводит в исступление. Китнисс берет стакан и тут же кривится от первого глотка. Может, действительно, напиться, чтобы меньше думать о том будущем, которое ждет Прим? Или Крейн только того и ждет? Чтобы поставить ей в вину проигрыш ее трибутов на Арене?

— Вам надо научиться ко всему относиться проще. И помнить о своем статусе. Тогда даже в вашей голове многое станет на свои места.

— Из-за ваших друзей я каждый день вспоминаю свой статус, — Китнисс снова приходится преодолеть свое желание испортить документы на столе. Она со стуком ставит стакан, встает и идет к выходу. Как всегда, придется справляться самой.

— Не с той стороны смотрите, — негромкие слова Крейна прерывает захлопнувшаяся дверь кабинета.


	7. (9.05)

Эвердин неумело прижимается к плечу Сенеки, когда он со своей обычной светской улыбкой приветствует своего очередного знакомого. Сенека отмечает, что и с закрытыми глазами узнал бы ее прикосновения, и до романтики здесь далеко: ее рука напряжена так, словно она каждую секунду ждет от него удара. Или она просто так и не научилась ходить на шпильках. Это от победительницы Семьдесят четвертых тоже следует ожидать. Какая непредусмотрительность. Которая сейчас может выставить их в неловком свете. Наверняка здесь, в клубе, будут фотографы, которые на следующий день выставят на обложках журналов неровно стоящую Эвердин, едва цепляющуюся за рукав его пиджака. Как будто ему не хватает подготовки к Бойне и к эпидемии в Тринадцатом.

— Вам нехорошо, мисс Эвердин? — наконец, спрашивает Сенека, устав от ее напряженной хватки.

— Туфли жмут, — она только на две секунды отвлекается от попыток раздражать его и хмурится, смотря по сторонам.

Сенека усмехается. Макияж в красно-черных тонах, который сделали безгласые, неожиданно идет ей и заодно подходит для ночного клуба. Удивительно, как можно испортить его одним мгновением, только показав плохое настроение.

— Стоят ли неудобства того, чтобы демонстрировать их всем встречным? — Сенека берет с подноса проходящего мимо официанта бокал с вином. Эвердин это лучше не предлагать.

— Если вам не нравится, можете отправить меня обратно.

Он поворачивается к ней и отпивает из бокала один глоток. Нет, сегодня она должна будет допоздна отработать их легенду. Уже больше месяца они играют в клиента и победителя, и за это время их еще никто не видел вместе. С совместным появлением лучше не затягивать, чтобы не пошли разговоры. Этого Сенека никогда не боялся, но случай, к сожалению, не тот, чтобы с улыбкой отворачиваться от сплетников.

— Диваны спасут вас, но не сейчас, — он подводит ее к одному из столиков с закусками и замечает, как Эвердин рукой опирается о столешницу. — А на Арене вы были менее податливы боли.

Она вместо ответа сразу же отправляет в рот половину канапе с подноса. Должно быть, действительно, чтобы не ответить ему что-нибудь неосторожное. А она может учиться, раз додумалась до такого. Света становится все меньше, краски от софитов ползут по быстро пьянеющей толпе, а Сенека безуспешно старается не думать о том, что следующая неделя может стать решающей. Искусственный вирус готов, вакцина от него — тоже, было бы глупо вдруг запороть все перед ответственным моментом, когда, по его представлению, можно было бы начать готовиться к основному этапу. Сенека отпивает еще глоток из бокала и устало покачивает головой. Не думать об этом сейчас. Он сам себя уговорил выбраться сегодня вечером из дома не только ради предупреждения сплетен, но и для того, чтобы отвлечь себя от «вирусного проекта». У него гораздо лучше получается многое, но не это.

— Не я одна пытаюсь сделать вид, что мне здесь нравится? — Эвердин нахально и с вызовом смотрит на него, это видно даже в темноте. Фиолетовый луч софита на секунду падает на нее, и ему хочется тут же увести ее в самый темный угол, чтобы она не выдала их своим недовольным выражением.

— Не говорите о том, чего не знаете.

— Я слышала, что вы любите клубы.

— Только тогда, когда они к месту, — Сенека договаривается сам с собой, что они пробудут здесь не больше трех часов. В час ночи можно будет уйти, и никто не распознает в этом ничего предосудительного.

— О боже, я совсем не ожидала увидеть вас сегодня! — Эффи Тринкет. Кто бы мог подумать, что она сможет стать небольшим спасением. Она подбегает к Сенеке с восторженно-учтивой улыбкой и в парике с блестками. Все те же пышные юбки из газа, но декольте, как всегда притягивает взгляд. — Мистер Крейн, Китнисс, невероятный сюрприз! Дорогая, очаровательное платье, марсала тебе очень идет!

— Добрый вечер, мисс Тринкет, — Сенека добавляет чуть насмешливый оттенок приветствию и тут же обвивает ее талию, чтобы притянуть к себе. Он целует ее совсем близко к губам, и знает, что это мало похоже на дружеский поцелуй при встрече. А еще замечает застывшую в удивлении Эвердин. Пусть учится у своей сопровождающей, как надо вести себя рядом с ним на людях, когда официоз тает буквально по минутам. Эффи тоже такое приветствие не ждала, но она тут же прислоняет ладонь к его груди на те секунды, когда его губы задерживаются на ее щеке. Когда он отстраняется, она нехотя убирает руку — дальше стоять вот так в такое раннее время еще не позволительно. Как же ему с ней легко.

— Я… я только что видела Агриппину Деймистен, столько знаменитостей!.. — щеки Эффи явно покрываются румянцем, и она улыбается слишком счастливо. Сенека не может согласиться с ней — все его внимание где-то далеко да пределами государства.

— Она уже вышла из госпиталя после операции? — Сенека протягивает Эффи бокал с коктейлем. Чьи-то операции увлекают его в последнюю очередь, но надо разбавить свое настроение.

— Да, еще четыре дня назад. Ничего особенного. Выглядит почти молодо, — в голосе Тринкет отчетливо слышна ревность. Сенека почти искренне смеется и невзначай касается ее локтя.

— Уверен, на твоем фоне она все равно потеряется.

Польщенная улыбка — так мало надо для Эффи, чтобы она ждала его звонка каждый день.

— Как всегда, вы беззастенчиво льстите мне, мистер Крейн.

— Ни в коем случае никогда такого себе не позволял.

От восхищения в глазах Эффи его отвлекает рука, коснувшаяся его плеча.

— Решил не ночевать сегодня в своем Центре, Сенека? — Тертий Росфольд обменивается с ним рукопожатием, учтиво кивает Эффи и останавливается недалеко от Эвердин, которая, очевидно, хочет сделать шаг назад, но ей мешает стол.

— Да, однообразие порой может наскучить.

— Мы уж не надеялись увидеть тебя сегодня, — Тертий приобнимает Эвердин, а она откланяется настолько, насколько может, и чуть не сносит пару бокалов на подносе прямо за ней.

— Твоя очередь во вторник, — напоминает ему Сенека, а победительница округлившимися глазами смотрит на него, забыв сохранять дистанцию.

— Все-то ты знаешь, — Тертий смеется и пользуется замешательством Эвердин. Целует ее в щеку и отстраняется, пока Эффи с застывшей улыбкой делает вид, что ничего не заметила.

— Прямая обязанность. Все уже собрались?

— Ждем только тебя. Лоуфорда не будет, но он оценивает свою долю в восемь процентов, и не больше. Кстати, красавиц там тоже не против поприветствовать!

Сенека замечает, как кусочек канапе почти застревает в горле Эвердин, и она через силу проглатывает его. Десять месяцев в Капитолии, а все та же самая шоковая реакция на обыденные вещи. Они там в Двенадцатом совсем дикие?

— Идем, хочу закончить с этим побыстрее, — Сенека, не глядя, направляет Эвердин в нужную сторону, чтобы не потерять ее в клубе. Очевидно же, что она не горит желанием идти на неофициальное собрание акционеров конгломератов, но кто ее спрашивает? Опять же, цель их визита сюда — не только ценные бумаги, но и возможность, чтобы их увидели вместе. Эффи идет рядом с ним, почти порхает, но трудно не замечать ее расстроенные взгляды в сторону Эвердин. Как всегда, или ревнует, или осуждает победительницу Семьдесят четвертых за недостойное поведение в высших кругах. Насчет второго Сенека готов поддержать ее. Насчет первого… Тринкет всегда ревнует безмолвно и ненавязчиво, за что ей от него благодарности.

***

Китнисс отчаянно хочется спрятаться за спиной Крейна, когда она издали замечает компанию капитолийцев, собравшихся на белоснежных диванах вокруг невысокого стола с напитками. В каждом она узнает своего клиента, в постели каждого она была хотя бы раз, каждому позволяла делать с ее телом все, что потом приходилось запивать успокоительным и сомнительными таблетками, которые, к счастью, всегда помогали. Такое в Капитолии всегда делают на самом высоком уровне, чтобы ни один покупатель не остался обижен собственным плохим настроением. Сегодня здесь собрались одни из самых влиятельных клиентов. Сенаторы, магнаты, владельцы акций, приближенные доверенные лица президента. Ни к одному она не хочет подходить, ни одного не хочет вспоминать. Любой из них — повод погрузиться в страшные моменты до утра следующего дня и не суметь заснуть в наступающую ночь. Крейн не дает ей задержаться ни на шаг, он подводит Китнисс к диванам, на которых сразу же наступает оживление. Предвкушающие взгляды, так ей знакомые, сегодня говорят не о совместном вечере, а о миллиардных сделках. Таких цифр не знают в дистриктах, а здесь не знают, как можно выжить на шестьдесят дивисов в месяц. Все закономерно, и этот порядок никто не смеет нарушать.

— Добрый вечер, господа, прошу прощения за небольшое опоздание, — Крейн со светской улыбкой приветствует собравшихся капитолийцев, садится на диван и сажает Китнисс рядом с собой совсем близко. Чтобы никто не сомневался в том, что они не просто так проводят вместе выходные.

— Мы готовы тебя простить за присутствие такого цветника, — подает голос один из капитолийцев. Совсем рядом виднеется польщенная Эффи, и Китнисс тоже приходится улыбнуться.

— Крейн, как всегда, без внимания не оставлен, — с оттенком насмешки кивает другой. Китнисс его помнит: он сенатор, входит в Совет распорядителей первого ранга. Но его имя…

— Тиберий сегодня ревнив, господа, — Крейн берет с подноса бокал и не глядя отдает его Китнисс. Себе он берет стакан с соседнего подноса, и Китнисс знает только одно: то, что у нее в руках, гораздо меньшей крепости.

Со всех сторон раздается смех, а ей опять приходится натянуть улыбку. Насколько фальшиво получается, сказать трудно. Эффи никогда не была довольна тем, как она демонстрирует эмоции на любом выходе в люди.

— Доля в «Планолет-Панем» тебя не обидит, — смеется третий капитолиец, по виду мало примечательный среди таких же, как он, но Китнисс после визита к нему еще два дня не могла прийти в себя, а Эффи едва смогла уговорить ее записаться на прием к врачу. Кажется, у него не в порядке с головой, это становится понятно, когда за ними закрывается дверь спальни. Но такое обращение с такими, как она, здесь никого не удивляет и не вызывает возмущения. Марций Самвонс, косметический магнат, ни в чем подобном не может быть обвинен. Именно его продукцией безгласые щедро раскрасили ее лицо перед приездом сюда.

— Я беру не больше пяти, — говорит Крейн со знакомой интонацией безразличия.

— Значит, нам тоже стоило бы занизить долю, раз даже Сенека не стал рисковать, — у четвертого фиолетовая прядь в волосах, и он совсем не по девочкам. Сенатор Нилфорн больше любит наблюдать за тем, как его супруга развлекается с победительницами. Китнисс они оба тоже не обходят стороной, после этих встреч у нее все бока и бедра остаются в красных кровавых бороздах от ее длинных ногтей.

— Сегодня я остановлюсь на шестнадцати процентах «Millenium», — незначительные для Китнисс слова Крейна снова вызывают оживление. Он сам остается спокоен, наверное, так же, как и в своей распорядительской, наблюдая за боем трибутов. Пока капитолийцы о чем-то спорят, он все еще наблюдает за каждым из них, время от времени посылая недовольному Тиберию Гернару ухмылки все с тем же оттенком непробиваемого безразличия. Она уже давно поняла, что между ними неприязнь, и это всегда было взаимным.

Эффи любезничает с одним из сенаторов, посматривая в сторону Крейна и Китнисс. Ее жаль, она почти ревнует, при этом откровенно негодуя из-за отношения Китнисс к ее компании в каждые выходные. Она бы с удовольствием заняла это место, лишь бы не видеть руку главного распорядителя на чьей-то еще талии. Китнисс так и не отважилась спросить у Эффи, познакомилась она с Крейном уже после того, как стала сопровождающей Двенадцатого, или он сам привел ее в Игры? Любое его упоминание не оставляет ни единой надежды на игнорирование с ее стороны. Будь то грусть или радость или сияющий взгляд с полуулыбкой — все это сейчас заставляет Китнисс чувствовать свою вину за то, что между ней и Крейном сейчас нет и дюйма расстояния.

— Я вижу, мисс Эвердин скучно слушать наши деловые разговоры? — к ней с другой стороны почти вплотную подсаживается и обдает алкогольным ароматом владелец журнала «The Capitol», и ладони Китнисс тут же становятся холодными и влажными. Это ощущение тут же перерастает в тихую панику, с ее лица исчезает улыбка, и она резко отстраняется от садиста, который еще два дня назад сделал все, чтобы она сорвала голос в его спальне.

— Нет, мне не скучно, — она опускает взгляд на бокал в своей руке. Она совсем забыла о нем. И сейчас его содержимое начинает подрагивать вслед за ее рукой.

— Думаю, в такой компании мисс Эвердин никогда не приходится скучать, — Крейн берет бокал из ее руки и ставит его на стол. Он улыбается, но в его глазах отчетливо видно недовольство ее привлечением внимания на себя. Так себя не ведут с клиентами, даже если ты сегодня с кем-то другим. Она может выдать их обоих. Китнисс это понимает, но сейчас ей срочно нужно успокоительное и что-нибудь покрепче, чтобы не реагировать так остро на любое слово.

Трое из тех, кто сидит к ним ближе остальных, смеются, довольные небольшой паузой в обсуждении своих ценных бумаг. Китнисс из последних сил улыбается и крепко сжимает ледяной рукой другую руку в попытке успокоиться. Владелец «The Capitol», Вольсций Аспени, закуривает и хватает стакан с коньяком у проходившей мимо безгласой. Больше он не смотрит на Китнисс, но ее все равно трясет и страшно хочется успокоиться парой таблеток, которые она оставила где-то в платье. Достать при всех их не получится, лишнее движение при этих людях — повод к чему угодно.

— Эффи, дорогая, передай мисс Эвердин, что я не обязан произносить за нее ее же реплики, — вполголоса говорит Крейн подошедшей Эффи.

Вольсций Аспени по-прежнему сидит вплотную к ней, а Китнисс удается словить немое неодобрение после слов Крейна. Она неэлегантно ответила одному из влиятельных лиц, и это бесследно не пройдет.

Безгласая появляется с запиской как раз в тот момент, когда, кажется, все вопросы разрешены. Кто-то напился уже настолько, что не может ровно держать бокал и проливает темный алкоголь на пол. Остальные пьяно смеются, пока Крейн читает то, что написано в записке, и хмурится. Может, они уедут прямо сейчас, и ей не придется пытаться отвлечься от своих страхов с помощью успокоительного. Китнисс уже месяц не хочет признаваться себе, что это помогает уже не так, как раньше, нужно новое. Может, завтра утром посмотреть каталоги и заказать что-нибудь чуть посильнее. Или может, спросить у Крейна. Он должен знать, что ей надо пить, это в его интересах тоже.

— Я ненадолго, — Крейн встает с дивана, оставляя Китнисс одну в компании с ее клиентами. Горло что-то перекрывает, и она не может вдохнуть. Только смотрит, как он подходит к Эффи. — Дорогая, займи мисс Эвердин, пока я занят.

Китнисс впивается ногтями в собственную руку, смотря на уходящего в глубь зала Крейна. Она не замечает, как рядом с ней мягко садится Эффи и начинает о чем-то беззаботно болтать. Так, под эту показную беззаботность, Китнисс безуспешно умоляет саму себя убрать ком из горла и вздохнуть.

***

— Госпожа министр, добрый вечер, — Сенека заходит в вип-кабинет, в котором ему была назначена нежданная встреча. Министр по делам Капитолия поворачивается к нему с бокалом ее любимого красного вина. По ней невозможно прочитать, в каком она настроении, и какие новости хочет сообщить ему. Однако, Сенека еще по дороге сюда знал, что их содержание будет касаться решения президента насчет его идеи с Тринадцатым.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Крейн, — Эгерия жестом приглашает его сесть за стол. Отсюда совсем не слышна музыка из главного зала, поэтому в тишине напряжение чувствуется еще сильнее.

— Признаться, вы выбрали для разговора не самое ожидаемое место, — Сенека садится напротив нее и приказывает себе не выдать ни одного намека на волнение.

— И это говорите вы после деловой встречи в ночном клубе, — Эгерия мягко улыбается, и это можно расценить, как положительный знак. Правда, ее улыбка порой может означать и совсем противоположное. Сенека старается не думать об этом.

— Место выбирал не я, — почти отшучивается он.

— Да, иначе ваша встреча прошла бы на Второй квартальной арене.

— Не исключаю, — Сенека позволяет себе чуть расслабиться и отвечает Эгерии полуулыбкой.

— И все же. Мне не хотелось отвлекать вас от ваших ценных бумаг и отдыха, но я должна вам сказать, что президент одобрил ваш план по устранению угрозы со стороны Тринадцатого.

Пол под ногами странно закачался. Как удачно, что Сенека на встретил эту новость стоя.

— Одобрил? — он почти физически чувствует, как с плеч постепенно сваливается тяжесть, которая давила на него все последние десять месяцев. И тут же наваливается другая — исполнение требует не менее напряженного внимания. Сенека уже привык к такому состоянию.

— Совершенно верно, — кивает Эгерия. — Президент не видит иного выхода из сложившейся ситуации. Развязывать конфликт, как вы знаете, хотят немногие, однако, информационная война не нужна вообще никому. Слишком нестабильны настроения после прошлых Игр.

Это опять был мало завуалированный выпад в его сторону? Сенека решает не уточнять, и так можно догадаться, что это он и был.

— Президент не назвал сроки, когда можно будет начинать?

— Как можно быстрее. Дальнейшее ожидание каждый день подводит нас все к большей опасности. Надо начать еще до Игр.

— Моя команда все сделает. Вирус и вакцина уже готовы. На вакцинацию Десятого, Одиннадцатого и Двенадцатого потребуется около трех с половиной миллиардов, — знает ли это Эгерия? Сенеке кажется, что он говорит это все только для того, чтобы успокоить самого себя.

— Вакцинацию можем начать с понедельника, все необходимые средства уже выделены. Но есть еще один тревожный момент, — она протягивает Сенеке тонкую темно-синюю папку. — Посмотрите.

Сенека открывает папку и сразу же замечает на распечатанных фотографиях увеличенные выделенные квадраты лесной местности, снятые с капитолийских коптеров. И это совсем не предложение о размещении распылителей вируса.

— Активность? Тринадцатый начал проявлять активность?

— Вчера нам донесли о том, что несколько жителей Тринадцатого начали выходить из бункера и продвигаться дальше на запад. Пока не совсем далеко, но раньше они не отходили на расстояние больше тысячи футов. Сейчас преодолевают уже тысячу восемьсот.

— Считаете, это доставит нам проблемы во время установки распылителей?

— Они явно не делают все для нашего удобства.

Сенека еще раз смотрит на снимки. Бойня одновременно с атакой на Тринадцатый — как раз то, что точно не входило в его пожелания. Вероятность провалить сразу оба проекта подросла с невероятной прогрессией за секунды.

— Президент может быть спокоен.

— Вы или чрезвычайно самонадеянны, или ваша идея действительно стоит того, чтобы полагаться на нее, — Эгерия снова одаривает Сенеку взглядом «надеюсь на тебя в последнюю очередь». В другой день это могло бы вывести его из себя, пусть и незаметно для нее. — В любом случае, все охранные системы дистриктов за последние несколько дней зафиксировали нескольких беглецов из Седьмого и Десятого. Пограничные службы уже получили команду не замечать их. Если все получится, они будут на подходе к Тринадцатому через пять дней. Надеюсь, шестерых вам будет достаточно.

— Более чем, — Сенека продолжает отстраненно смотреть на снимки с коптеров и, когда Эгерия встает, протягивает ей папку.

— Оставьте себе, мистер Крейн. У меня еще есть копии. Можете быть уверены, что я искренне желаю вам удачи.

Эгерия выходит, и в кабинете на пару секунд слышится приглушенная музыка из главного зала. Сенека задумчиво вертит в руках оставленную ему папку. Вот та самая граница, после которой уже точно все изменится. Предвкушение и нежелание переступать ее опять переплетаются между собой. Как странно с нетерпением ждать того, чего боишься. Сенека с удовольствием оставил бы все так, как есть, будь сейчас канун окончания Семьдесят четвертых. С другой стороны, Тринадцатый проснулся бы если не сейчас, то несколькими годами позже, и его все равно бы привлекли для работы над устранением. Но, если бы не тот досадный промах, Сенека не был бы единственным ответственным за все то, что сейчас нависло угрозой над привычной жизнью столицы.

Он смотрит на наручные часы и встает. Почти двенадцать ночи. Можно было бы остаться еще ненадолго, но не в этот раз. Не с теми секретными документами, что ему дали для одного напоминания о том, какой из проектов для него и для всех имеет наибольший вес.

***

***

— Что происходит? Эффи? — Сенека с усталостью замечает Эвердин и Тринкет за дальним столом в углу, когда заходит в главный зал.

— Китнисс плохо, мистер Крейн. Я не знаю, что случилось, она вдруг побледнела и… Может, вызвать врача? — она мягко садится рядом с дрожащей Эвердин и нерешительно дотрагивается до ее плеча. — Дорогая, посмотри на меня.

— Вставайте. Мы уезжаем, — Сенека берет Эвердин за руку рядом с локтем и ставит ее на ноги. В темноте заметна ее бледность и сильная дрожь, она обхватывает себя руками и даже не старается посмотреть в его сторону. Зато Тринкет смотрит на него пусть и растерянно, но с благодарностью. Как будто они уезжают из-за состояния Эвердин. У которой обычная паническая атака. Столько расплаты за то, что год назад он думал на минуту больше. — Вас нельзя оставить и на двадцать минут.

Сенека отворачивается от Эффи и подталкивает Эвердин в сторону выхода. Ее состояние может сойти за небольшую передозировку. Этим никого не удивишь, а завтра в газетах не появится сенсации, в которой разбирался бы каждый ее шаг. Передозировки здесь случаются каждый день. После услышанного от Эгерии Сенека не замечает проблему, которую раздула Тринкет. Наверняка она хотела сказать что-то еще и снова помельтешить перед глазами, но стоит ли называть паническую атаку проблемой на фоне тех, что предстоит ему решить? Сенека выводит Эвердин на прохладу улицы и сажает ее в уже поданный автомобиль. Она тут же обхватывает голову руками и прислоняется лбом к спинке переднего кресла. Можно подумать, что Сноу скинул на Сенеку все, что только смог придумать, лишь бы свести его с ума и сделать все возможное, чтобы Бойня, Тринадцатый и перевоспитание Эвердин потерпели крах.

Сенека уделяет все внимание виду на освещенную оранжевыми фонарями магистраль, по которой несется автомобиль. Все равно он не знает, что делать при состоянии Эвердин. А если бы и знал, то все равно проигнорировал бы ее. Здесь, скорее всего, нужно сочувствие, которое он не сможет выдавить из себя даже при всем желании.

В лифте Эвердин не удерживается на ногах и оступается. Под ленивым взглядом Сенеки она медленно снимает с себя туфли на шпильках. Она хотела этого весь вечер — хоть чья-то мечта сегодня исполнилась.

— Я говорил вам взять с собой успокоительное, — негромко говорит он, когда она поднимает туфли с пола лифта.

— Они не помогли, — подает Эвердин бесцветный голос, а Сенека от настигшей досады бьется затылком о стену и поднимает взгляд в потолок, светящийся мягким светом. Просто вечер, который делает жизнь легче с каждым часом.

Двери лифта бесшумно открываются, Сенека напоминает себе, что этот день именно он закончит сюрпризом, пусть и ему не будет от этого радостнее. Он первый входит в квартиру и тут же останавливает первую попавшуюся безгласую.

— Конверт принесли?

Она кивает и тут же убегает на второй этаж. Идея с приглашениями принадлежит ему, и президент одобрил ее гораздо быстрее, чем вирусную атаку на Тринадцатый. Это должно немного успокоить Эвердин, и она на недолгое время перестанет мешать ему разбираться с тем, что сейчас действительно важно.

Безгласая возвращается с конвертом, на котором отчетливо виден золотой герб Капитолия, Сенека берет его и оборачивается к победительнице, которая успела дойти до кресла и свернуться в нем.

— У вас вчера был День рождения, поэтому я посчитал нужным сделать вам небольшой подарок.

Эвердин почти не реагирует на него, только чуть поворачивает голову в его сторону.

— Вы не ослышались. Берите, — он протягивает ей конверт и набирается терпения для того, чтобы дождаться, пока она возьмет его.

— От вас? — она чуть опускает руки, смотря на конверт с тем видом, с которым обычно смотрят на то, что похоже на морник.

— Кажется, я только что сказал это. Да, мисс Эвердин, не торопитесь, у нас еще вся ночь впереди, я могу и подождать.

Ее рука все еще дрожит, когда она забирает конверт, но не торопится открывать его.

— Никто из них не помнит. Меня поздравила только Эффи. Она звонила мне утром.

Сенека все еще уверен, что ей надо было подарить безлимитный сертификат на посещение психолога на год вперед. Эвердин осторожно открывает конверт, достает приглашение и безотрывно смотрит на напечатанный краской цвета индиго текст. В такой позе она и застывает, а Сенека вдруг ловит себя на мысли о том, что две минуты отвлечения от Тринадцатого, пусть даже в компании с Эвердин, вдруг скрашивают его существование.

— Мама и Прим приедут, — почти шепотом говорит она самой себе.

— Поздравляю, — кивает Сенека. Папка с фотографиями возвращает его в реальность, где все еще есть проблемы и перспектива избавления от них маячит лишь где-то в будущем. Когда это закончится, он запрется в своей спальне и неделю будет напиваться. Слишком оптимистично: президент может вызвать его во Дворец в любой момент. Именно из-за этого Сенека может позволить себе лишь мечты о запое и не может позволить выключить телефон.

— Спасибо, — шепчет Эвердин как раз в том момент, когда он разворачивается к лестнице на второй этаж.

— Не стоит. Спокойной ночи, — Сенека поднимается по лестнице и точно знает, что она сегодня все равно не заснет. Не лишним будет подарить ей и новое успокоительное. Но этим он займется завтра утром.


	8. (16.05)

— Вы сегодня необычайно задумчивы, мистер Крейн, — Сервилия невесомо поглаживает пальцами грудь Сенеки. Он пытается сфокусировать взгляд на рисунке потолка, который начал немного двоиться. Последний стакан виски был лишним.

— Что? — он чуть поворачивает голову в сторону девушки, а она тут же напускает на себя обиженный вид. Конечно же, она нисколько не обиделась — на их коротком свидании на это у нее нет времени.

— Я только сказала, что вы сегодня задумчивы. И даже не сказали, что рады нашей встрече. Последняя была два месяца назад, — Сервилия мило улыбается, и блестки на ее голубых ресницах становятся чуть ярче.

— Я рад, милая, — кивает Сенека и закрывает глаза. — У меня напряженный график, ты знаешь.

— Неужели, ничего не может отвлечь вас от работы? Может, еще виски? Вы так и не расслабились.

— Если я выпью еще, то не смогу вести машину, милая, — по-прежнему не открывая глаза, произносит Сенека. Да, если бы не виски, он уже давно потерял терпение и выставил ее из этого вип-кабинета.

— Вы можете все, — с серьезностью заявляет Сервилия, и Сенека смеется.

«Если это узнает президент, то он, скорее всего, тут же прикажет расстрелять меня или хотя бы накинет сверху еще невыполнимых заданий. На что ставишь? Я — на первое»

— И это никто не должен знать, — с чуть повеселевшей интонацией говорит Сенека и садится, отстранив от себя любовницу.

— Я с удовольствием сохраню в тайне все, что вы посчитаете нужным, — Сервилия не сдается и льнет к нему совсем как полтора часа назад, когда они только зашли в этот кабинет. Однако Сенеке этого времени оказалось достаточно. Настенные подсвечники тоже двоятся в глазах, и в этот раз любовница не получит больше, чем он рассчитывал ей дать.

— Сожалею, но все невысказанное сегодня, я предпочту оставить на следующий раз. Я позвоню вам, как только разберу некоторые дела, дорогая, — Сенека берет бутылку с виски и по привычке хочет налить немного в бокал, но вовремя останавливает себя. Сегодня он не брал шофера, вести машину придется самому.

— Это же случится раньше, чем через два месяца? — интонация с плохо скрываемым упреком не остается незамеченной.

— Никогда не пытался предсказать, что там будет в будущем, — он с негромким стуком ставит бутылку обратно на прикроватный столик. Кажется, в виски добавлено что-то еще. Иначе он бы уже выставил любовницу из вип-кабинета, не дав ей застегнуть платье. Сейчас же ему почти безразличны ее любые интонации.

— И все же, я смею надеяться…

— Я позвоню вам, — устало обрывает ее Сенека и встает с кровати. Он еще не знает, будет ли жив через неделю, а не дождаться обещанного звонка… какой пустяк, в самом деле.

Сервилия, наконец, замолкает. Возможно, она удовлетворена его ответом. А если нет — об этом у него нет желания думать. Сенека даже не помнит, есть ли у него ее номер. Она скрывается в ванной, и это отличная возможность уйти, не продлевая прощание. Он застегивает брюки, со второго раза надевает пиджак и перед зеркалом приглаживает волосы. Не лучшее состояние, чтобы садиться за руль, но в час ночи машин на дорогах мало — в такое время еще мало кто покидает клубы или выезжает из дома.

Вода в ванной перестает течь, Сенека еще раз смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале и выходит из кабинета. Слишком много событий предстоит ему в ближайшие недели, чтобы задерживаться на таких встречах.

***

Все-таки, в виски было добавлено что-то еще для настроения. Сенеку немного ведет, как только он заходит в прихожую своей квартиры. Несомненно, это было что-то легкое, но в сочетании с алкоголем дает неожиданно приятный эффект. Даже уходит куда-то в сторону история с Тринадцатым и с вакцинацией Десятого, Одиннадцатого и Тринадцатого, которая завершилась позавчера. Президент пока доволен, правда, весьма осторожно. В полутора тысячах футов от бункера установлены почти все капсулы-распылители. Ночью, когда Сенека так и не смог заснуть. Должно быть, его нервы совсем сдали, раз он оказался в клубе в компании с виски и любовницей, которая утверждала, что это их уже вторая встреча. Завтра он точно не будет доволен тем, что случилось сегодня вечером, но расстраиваться из-за этого сейчас не позволяет та самая подмешанная дрянь.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Крейн, — Эвердин встает с дивана напротив камина и отставляет на стол большую чашку. Сенека только сейчас замечает, что он остановился по пути к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж.

— Я думал, что уже ночь, — он кивает ей и не чувствует знакомого раздражения от ее присутствия. — Почему не спим?

— Не спится. Скоро Игры, и мне теперь трудно заснуть.

Сенека опускает руки в карманы брюк и медленно подходит к ней, замечая, что она напрягается при его приближении. Даже забавно. Почти, если учитывать, что такая реакция должна была уже давно испариться за проведенный здесь срок.

— Всем трудно заснуть в этот период, не только вам.

— Кажется, мы говорим о разных причинах.

— И мне даже жаль признавать это, — Сенека останавливается в двух шагах от нее, осматривает незамысловатый домашний образ, который смотрится неожиданно мило на фоне капитолиек, которые заботятся об элегантности, даже не выходя из дома.

— Вы можете сожалеть о чем-то, кроме моей победы?

— Сегодня у вас не получится выбесить меня, Эвердин, — Сенека ловит себя на том, что посылает ей полуулыбку. — День пройдет напрасно, да?

— Вы были в клубе и принимали… наркотики? — последнее слово дается ей сложно, словно она произносит его в первый раз. И это тоже немного веселит.

— Случайно. Это не считается, — Сенека обходит Китнисс, а она не спешит упускать его из поля зрения.

Похоже, что скоро ему придется делать это намеренно. Вне зависимости от исхода засекреченной операции он теперь всегда будет стараться не вспоминать этот период. Сейчас Сенека думает об этом спокойно, но кто в действительности когда-нибудь уничтожал целый дистрикт? Президент Октавиан Файдингер? У него не получилось, он оставил эту проблему потомкам. Сколько их там теперь? Не должно быть слишком много.

— Вы не слишком этим огорчены.

— И вы тоже не должны расстраиваться. Как видите — пусть и в таком состоянии, но мы с вами можем разговаривать спокойно, — Сенека подходит к журнальному столику и берет один из пультов. Сегодня, в день, когда не стоит даже и думать в сторону алкоголя и чего-то еще интереснее, остается только станцевать. В честь того, что скоро будет устроено в Тринадцатом. Как-то он в одной старой книге читал об этом. Кажется, то, что собирается сделать Капитолий, там было названо геноцидом. То, что придумал Сенека. И то, что одобрил президент с Советом.

— Что это? — Эвердин оглядывается по сторонам гостиной, когда после нажатия одной кнопки на пульте вдруг разносится негромкая медленная музыка.

— Фликерман когда-то настоял на установке. Говорил, что это неплохо успокаивает и помогает привести мысли в порядок, — Сенека бросает пульт на диван и делает неспешный шаг к Эвердин.

— Вам надо привести мысли в порядок? — она напряжена еще сильнее и слишком очевидно хочет отступить назад.

— Это нужно нам обоим, — он берет ее за руку чуть повыше запястья и отводит от дивана, туда, где больше свободного места.

— Вы, что, хотите, чтобы я танцевала с вами? — Эвердин не сопротивляется, наверно, удивившись такому обычному желанию на фоне того, что ей предлагают каждый день.

— Вы удивлены? Сегодня в клубе у меня не получилось станцевать, такое стоит восполнить, — Сенека обвивает рукой ее талию, и она почти прижимается к нему. — Положите правую руку на мое плечо.

Эвердин медлит, но исполняет просьбу с таким взглядом, как будто он предложил ей вытянуть чье-то имя из жатвенного шара. Ее левую руку он тут же берет в свою, делая вид, что ничего не заметил.

— Расслабьтесь, Эвердин, это всего лишь танец. Или мисс Тринкет не учила вас танцевать? Ни за что не поверю такому упущению.

— Расслабиться мне говорит каждый клиент, — она отводит взгляд в сторону, лишь бы не смотреть на него.

— Но у меня вы действительно можете это сделать, я не имею на вас никаких видов, Китнисс.

Ее имя он произносит с насмешливой улыбкой, зато это производит некоторый эффект: она поворачивается к нему с тем самым видом, когда слышат что-то, во что трудно поверить.

— Я почти рада. Сенека, — она опять отворачивается от него, еще более мрачная, чем минутой ранее.

Сенека смеется и прижимает ее вплотную к себе. Никакое возмущение не заставит ее отпустить, ему слишком легко за все последние месяцы.

— Может, нам перейти на имена, и тогда вам будет проще гостить у меня?

— Одних имен слишком мало, чтобы я забыла, где нахожусь. Вы были с женщиной в клубе? — внезапный вопрос тоже веселит Сенеку.

— Переход на имена, все же, сближает. Вы уже начали задавать личные вопросы.

— Эти духи чувствуются за милю.

— Не нравится?

— Я вообще не люблю духи.

— Что же вы любите? Судя по словам мисс Тринкет, вам не угодить, — Сенека ненавязчиво проводит ладонью по спине Эвердин, вполне невинно, но и этого достаточно для того, чтобы она снова напряглась. Как она еще сама не устает от такой реакции на легкие прикосновения?

— Вы точно что-то принимали, раз задаете мне такие вопросы, — она чуть отстраняется от него, и Сенека позволяет ей это сделать.

— Я и не отрицал этого. Так что вам нравится?

Она не спешит отвечать. Заметно, что Эвердин сейчас где-то далеко отсюда. Ее взгляд неподвижен и удивительно спокоен. Сенека вряд ли раньше видел ее без малейшего намека на суету, гнев или панику. Она даже становится податливее, когда одна мелодия сменяется другой, а за ней — и ритм их несложного танца. Сенека это даже и танцем бы не назвал.

— Лес. Мне нравится лес.

— Оригинально. Что вы в этом находите? Честно сказать, я ставил на ванильный раф.

— Помогает на время забыть о настоящем. Помогал. Пока я не приехала сюда.

— Лес в Двенадцатом… Не припомню такого.

Эвердин смотрит куда-то в сторону. Проболталась. Однако, все и так было понятно еще год назад. Нарушение государственных границ в отдельных случаях карается казнью, но стоило ли задумываться, где она так научилась стрелять?

— Неужели, я услышал признание в нарушении закона и причины вашего таланта? Однако, я догадывался, что шахтеров не учат стрелять, — в обычный день Сенека уделил бы закону гораздо больше времени, но не сейчас.

— У вас широкие познания в угледобыче. Скажете Сноу?

— Вы представляете, как смешно это будет выглядеть? — ему и правда смешно. Впору задуматься о том, сколько еще будет действовать подсыпанная в стакан дрянь.

— Не смешнее попыток не умереть с голоду, — она смотрит прямо ему в глаза, может быть, надеясь рассмотреть в них проблеск удивления. Можно ли удивить этим капитолийскую верхушку? Нет. — Меня папа учил. Хотел, чтобы я все умела, когда вырасту.

— Уроки не прошли просто так, — отмечает Сенека. Вот тот самый человек, которого следовало бы поблагодарить за победу Китнисс Эвердин. Нынешнего ли результата он хотел от своей дочери? Сложно сказать. — Настолько, что вы могли преодолевать забор под напряжением. Поразительно. Просто поразительно.

Сенека покачивает головой и ему снова хочется засмеяться. Кретин мэр Двенадцатого. Каждый месяц изводить столько бумаги на отчеты о состоянии исправности охранных систем, когда почти прямо перед ним не слишком обремененный интеллектом подросток запросто переходит границу. Или он решил, что здесь из кого-то делает кретином, отсылая лживые отчеты? Сенека в ответ на свои же мысли может только засмеяться, но его пока выдает только улыбка.

— Вы не сделаете этого, — Эвердин останавливается и в следующую секунду почти вырывается из его рук. Сенека перехватывает ее запястье и снова притягивает к себе.

— Вы о чем, дорогая?

— Вы не сделаете этого! Какая вам разница, что кто-то в Двенадцатом пытается дожить до следующего дня? Какое вам дело до подстреленной белки за границей дистрикта?! — она все же отталкивается от него и врезается прямо в диван за ее спиной. Столько отчаяния и сожаления о своих словах Сенека уже давно ни у кого не наблюдал. Но такое состояние Эвердин не чуждо.

— Как вы можете догадаться, до белок за границей мне нет никакого дела, — Сенека ухмыляется и еще раз заставляет себя не засмеяться своим словам. Белки. За государственной границей. Смешно. Но какая глупость. Что же, все-таки, оказалось в том бокале?

— Вы сами минуту назад сказали про нарушение закона.

— Вы мой биограф? Прекратите анализировать, когда вы начинаете это делать, мы оба оказываемся в затруднительных ситуациях, — он вновь берет ее за руку и отводит от дивана. Ее рука ледяная, и это сильно контрастирует с расслабляющей медленной музыкой.

— Вы все расскажете Сноу, — угрюмо говорит Эвердин. По ней видно, что она готова рвануть с места, если услышит «да».

— Президенту?.. — Сенека как будто прикидывает, как будет это выглядеть. — «Имею честь донести до вашего сведения, что за государственной границей регулярно проводится отстрел белок. Перечень предложенных мер воздействия на нарушителей прилагаю к тексту донесения» Не иначе, Совет встретит меня овациями.

— Вы пьяны, — раздраженно бросает Китнисс.

— И даже сейчас я не решаюсь воздействовать на нелегальную охоту в Двенадцатом. Слишком далеко и слишком не мой профиль, чтобы что-то предпринимать, — Сенека чувствует приближение мрачных мыслей и картинок Тринадцатого после проведенной операции и слегка покачивает головой. Это надо оставить на завтра. Эффект от подмешенного в стакан наркотика начинает сходить на нет, дальше будет сложнее.

Эвердин угрюмо молчит и машинально переставляет ноги так, что на медленный танец это ничем не похоже. Сенеке все равно, он устал удивляться тому, насколько она безразлична к наставлениям Тринкет и насколько остается глуха к тому провалу, что последует за ее неумением к элементарному.

— Напрашиваетесь на «спасибо»? Если не планируете сказать Сноу? — она нарушает паузу таким язвительным тоном, что Сенеке снова хочется улыбаться.

— Не смею ни в каком виде, — он напускает на слова деланную серьезность. — Кроме того, в подобном доносе теперь нет никакой необходимости — ваша семья более чем обеспечена, и даже вашему названному кузену нет нужды выходить за пределы дистрикта.

— Гейл мне не кузен, — она снова готовится словесно обороняться, и это уже даже не смешно.

— Кто бы в этом сомневался…

— И ему бы не понравилось все это… что я здесь с вами. Все эти танцы, мороженое, игры в светские беседы.

— Он бы предпочел посмотреть на вас рядом с советником Лоуфордом?

— Я не об этом! На этой неделе я два раза была в салоне красоты, на приеме в среду у Цецелии Грайнт пила розовое вино. Потом были капкейки с апельсином, потом — ресторан, гора морепродуктов и белое вино. Потом — платье и туфли, которые я должна буду надеть в клуб на следующей неделе. И сейчас на мне шелк, и я в пентхаусе в центре Капитолия, танцую с главным распорядителем! — Эвердин заканчивает с надрывом и останавливается. Любой, кому не доступна такая жизнь, мечтает о ней. Даже в Капитолии все это может позволить себе малая часть. Остальные — подражатели, которые могут лишь пустить пыль в глаза таким же, как они сами, но не тем, для кого потеря миллиона — двух на ставках во время Игр — всего лишь досадное недоразумение. Этот образ жизни может наскучить, но выступать против него…

— Вполне приличное расписание, — Сенека замечает, что музыка все еще играет и лениво походит к дивану в поиске пульта.

— Гейл сказал бы, что я сдалась. Что стала, как эти, — она неопределенно машет в сторону панорамного окна. — Что я перестала быть похожей на саму себя, стала одной из ваших восторженных дурочек! Выбираю между абрикосовым и малиновым чизкейком, пока там… другие… в Котле не могут ничего продать. Чтобы купить хлеб, потому что младшая сестра уже второй день ничего не ест… а всем все равно. У соседей так же, они все отворачиваются, закрывают двери. Остается только стоять под дождем… а тут… эти проклятые чизкейки.

Под сбивчивый и несвязный рассказ Китнисс Сенека находит пульт и выключает музыку. Невероятно. Невероятно, что в ее голову до сих пор лезут эти мысли, когда она уже более чем обеспечена и может забыть о том, что ранее занимало ее каждый день.

— Насколько жесток ваш… друг, если он действительно желает вам возвращения всего, о чем я только что услышал.

— Не желает, — ее голос становится тверже. — Он хотел бы, чтобы я не забыла себя, кем я была до переезда в Капитолий.

— Для этого вам необходимо отказаться от десертов? Ваш друг несправедлив к вам, если ему не нравятся ваши новые привилегии. Но в чем-то он прав, вы действительно стали капитолийкой, а это несет свои последствия.

Раздражение знакомо начинает напоминать о себе, Сенека берет со стола первую попавшуюся бутылку с коньяком и на половину наполняет стакан. Пятнадцатью минутами ранее было легче. Напиваться нельзя, ему даже в выходные нужна трезвая голова и возможность проконтролировать каждую деталь. Он делает два больших глотка. Запереть Эвердин в ее спальне — когда это перестало быть для него шуткой? На время Игр и операции в Тринадцатом это может быть не лишенным смысла.

Сенека забирает стакан с остатками коньяка с собой в спальню, молча пройдя мимо победительницы Семьдесят четвертых игр. Возвращается паническое желание еще раз посмотреть на снимки с коптеров, переданные Эгерией еще неделю назад. За эти дни у него выработалась болезненная привычка каждый вечер пересматривать их, намечая новые точки для расположения распылительных установок. Позавчера он не мог отложить их почти три часа. Сегодня уже слишком поздно. Сенека решает потратить на снимки не больше десяти минут. Чтобы немного успокоиться и еще раз убедиться, что все просчитано верно.


	9. (22.05)

— Сегодня президент принимает у себя Китнисс Эвердин, — Цецелия Грайнт доверительно склоняет голову к подруге, стоя совсем недалеко от Сенеки. — Мне сообщил об этом мистер Лоуфорд, когда было отменено сегодняшнее совещание.

— Я уже не надеялась, что он обратит на нее внимание, столько времени прошло с прошлогодних Игр, — взволнованным полушепотом удивляется подруга Цецелии и театрально едва-едва касается кончиками пальцев напудренной щеки.

Сенека с безразличным видом отворачивается от сплетни, которая, скорее всего, окажется правдой. Ему предстоят незабываемые выходные в компании с Эвердин, чья невменяемость расцветет в полную силу после такой аудиенции, в этом можно не сомневаться. Сенека, не глядя, берет бокал с вином с подноса проходившей мимо безгласой. Однако, если отправить Эвердин в госпиталь, предварительно договорившись в главным врачом, Эмилием Ходжесом…

— Должна признаться, вы восхитительно держитесь, мистер Крейн, — кто-то берет его под руку и отводит подальше от сплетниц и поближе к распахнутому окну второго этажа.

— Самый ценный комплимент в вашем исполнении, госпожа министр, — Сенека с учтивой улыбкой кивает Эгерии и на всякий случай оглядывается, чтобы удостовериться, что рядом с ними никого нет.

— Не язвите, мне в самом деле не так часто приходится говорить эти слова. А признавать за кем-то такую заслугу — еще реже. Все ваши три проекта жизнеспособны, но я не надеялась увидеть вас в таком спокойствии.

— Я не разочарую вас, если скажу, что думал о самом себе примерно то же самое? — Сенека берет еще один бокал с вином и подает его Эгерии.

— Думаю, любому было бы невозможно предполагать иное, — она тихо смеется и берет бокал. — Но я хочу поздравить вас: сегодня мне стало известно, что половина установок уже на месте.

— Благодарю, госпожа министр. Вы же в курсе новости и том, что у нас уже есть на примете один из гостей в Тринадцатый?

— Уже? — Эгерия неподдельно удивляется, и это Сенеке даже льстит. — Откуда он?

— Из Шестого. Коптеры засекли его вчера в полумили от границы Восьмого. Главный миротворец дистрикта уже прислал мне его досье. По всем показателям наш кандидат жизнеспособен и по расчетам доберется до цели через десять — одиннадцать дней, — он удерживается от очередного глотка вина и тут же неприятно осознает, что своими словами, скорее, успокаивает сам себя.

— Поразительно. Неужели мы закончим до окончания Бойни?

— Признаться, у меня есть основания надеяться на это.

Когда Эгерия оставляет Сенеку одного среди сплетен цветника Капитолия, он тут же отмечает, как невыносимо продолжать поддерживать светскую улыбку. Он слишком устал для такого, хотя самое главное еще только ждет впереди. «Восхитительно держитесь». Эвердин сегодня испытывает на прочность постель президента, и, возможно, в эту самую секунду можно ждать худшего исхода. Готова ли она к такой встрече? Несложно догадаться, что нет. Скажет ли она нужные слова в нужный момент? Нет. Будет ли вести себя соответственно ожиданиям президента? И здесь все то же нет. Сенека закрывает глаза и призывает себя успокоиться. Пока ничего неизвестно, гадать заранее не стоит. Пусть даже если все почти очевидно, действовать на ожиданиях — рискованное дело.

Один глубокий вздох, Сенека мысленно считает до десяти, как его когда-то учил Цезарь. Если не получается успокоить себя перед выходом к камерам, остается такой прием, который поможет прийти в себя. Сейчас это мало помогает. У него уже давно отказывается работать воображение, когда он хочет представить, что будет после Бойни и операции в Тринадцатом, даже если она пройдет успешно.

— Я вижу тебя не в Центре? Какой сюрприз! — давний знакомый Сенеки, Альбиний Стокхард, по всей видимости, уже наигрался с проститутками на первом этаже клуба и смог добраться до тишины второго. — Видел, как ты разговаривал с министром Вилфорт. Заботы и здесь не оставляют, а, Крейн?

— Ты проницателен, как всегда, — Сенека через силу натягивает улыбку. — Наверное, уже знаешь, куда пойдут акции «Планолет-Панем» на следующей неделе.

— Ты можешь ударить по больному, — Стокхард достает инкрустированный перламутром портсигар из кармана пиджака. — Уже пошли. На дно. Аналитик советует скупать.

— Поспеши, пока я все не забрал, — Сенека берет предложенную сигарету и не спешит закуривать. — Ты обычные не признаешь.

— А, небольшой акцент, чтобы расслабиться, — Стокхард смотрит на Сенеку сквозь дым сигареты. — Значит, ты нацелился на контрольный пакет «Планолета»?

— Куда уж мне конкурировать с Лоуфордом? Возьму свою долю, чтобы никто не был обижен.

— Никогда не думал продать?

— Правило «бери и держи» никогда не дает повод усомниться в нем, — сигарета с легким наркотиком и правда немного расслабляет, и Сенека теперь даже рад этому разговору об акциях. О Бойне, Тринадцатом и Эвердин думать уже не хочется.

— У удачливых всегда все так просто!.. — Стокхард манерно взмахивает рукой, бриллиантовый перстень на его указательном пальце на полсекунды сияет насыщенным зеленым цветом.

Сенека только улыбается и делает еще одну затяжку. Назвать его удачливым в день, когда Эвердин у президента. Даже если она будет молчать и все обойдется, последствия все равно придется разгребать именно ему. Удачей это может назвать только сам президент, которому есть кому презентовать эту миссию. Цезарь назвал бы такие рассуждения излишне пессимистичными. Сказал бы, что сейчас не время предаваться жалости к самому себе, и что рано приговаривать себя. Да и вообще, Сенека не уполномочен выносить кому-то приговоры. Он невесело усмехается своим мыслям, отстраненно наблюдая за Стокхардом, который увлекся шлюхой с ядовито-розовыми волосами. Где-то в глубине зала слышится пьяный звонкий смех Цецелии Грайнт. Порой ему хочется быть таким же неамбициозным, полагаться только на своих наемных исполнительных директоров и считать прибыль в конце каждого квартала. Слишком просто. Сенека знает, что его хватит только на неделю. Пусть и за амбиции приходится расплачиваться.

***

— Эвердин… — он встречает победительницу Семьдесят четвертых в холле первого этажа, дождавшись ее приезда в пол-одиннадцатого ночи.

Примерно это можно было бы и ожидать. Она почти ввалилась в дверь, тут же сползла по стене на пол. А потом ее стошнило, пока Сенека еще не успел подойти ближе и что-то сказать. Безгласая без лишних приказов подбегает к ней с тряпкой, чтобы убрать, но Эвердин тошнит еще раз.

— Можно подумать, произошло что-то страшное, — с равнодушием говорит Сенека, но и он сам тут же находит повод для волнения. А что будет, если действительно произошло?  
Она не отвечает, а только сворачивается на полу, опустив волосы на лицо. Может, все намного проще, чем казалось Сенеке часом раньше? Дать ей снотворное посильнее, и утром эффект от аудиенции у президента почти сойдет на нет? Или он расслабился раньше положенного? Безгласая спешно скрывается, когда на полу ничего не остается. Сенека делает два шага вперед и протягивает Китнисс руку.

— Это все, что вы планировали сделать? — он терпеливо ждет ее реакции. А если она сейчас признается, что сделала что-то непоправимое? Нет, за ним бы уже пришли. Или придут завтра утром. «Хватит!» — приказывает он себе. Панические домыслы ни к чему хорошему не приведут.

— Эвердин. Театральность не к месту. Я в курсе, с кем вы сегодня были, преувеличить степень бедствия и катастрофы у вас вряд ли получится. Вы меня слышите? Эвердин!

Она молча переваливается на спину, ее огромные зрачки неподвижно смотрят в потолок. Из-за бледно-серого лица они кажутся совсем неживыми. Если бы это было на Арене… Сенека хочет что-то сказать, чтобы, в первую очередь, успокоить самого себя, как это часто бывает в эти месяцы, но его останавливает тихий хрип. Хрип доносится из приоткрытых белесых губ Эвердин, на которых еще есть остатки рвоты. Эвердин по-прежнему смотрит в потолок, ее грудь поднимается и опускается неровными рывками. Это не радует. Такие симптомы могут быть из-за чего угодно, и вряд ли случай Эвердин — одна из несерьезных причин. Хрипы перемешиваются с клокотанием, по всему ее телу пробегает судорога, спустя несколько секунд — еще одна. Следующая не прекращается, и Сенека замирает, на мгновение перестав чувствовать под собой пол. Похожее было с каким-то трибутом на каких-то прошлых Играх. Только тот трибут так и не стал победителем. Сенека ненавидит собственную беспомощность, но именно она сейчас проступает отчетливее, как никогда. Ступор проходит под хрипы, он опускается на пол, хватает ее за дергающуюся руку. Положить Эвердин на бок оказывается не так просто. Все ее тело в напряжении, а самому Сенеке этот вид кажется настолько иррациональным и неприятным, что хочется малодушно уехать подальше отсюда и приказать безгласым унести победительницу Семьдесят четвертых куда им заблагорассудится. Лишь бы больше не видеть ее, живую или нет, и не важно, какие у всего этого будут последствия.

— Вызови Ходжеса! Быстро! — приказывает Сенека первой безгласой, появившейся в поле зрения.

Больше он не хочет прикасаться к ней и ощущать своими руками судороги. Костяшки ее пальцев стучат по паркету, единственный звук в тишине холла. Сенека неосознанно отходит на несколько шагов, тут же замечает, что он идет к лестнице, и останавливается. Нельзя оставлять ее здесь одну. Надо дождаться Ходжеса, он знает, что надо делать. Это не может быть чем-то слишком серьезным, данные о ее физическом здоровье он получал всего лишь два месяца назад. Звук ударов ее пальцев о паркет бьет по голове. Только бы он прекратился. А когда прекратится… Об этом жутко думать. Сенека заставляет себя посмотреть на трясущуюся Эвердин. Только бы не броситься в панике к врачу, когда он окажется на пороге. Это будет лишним даже для сегодняшнего вечера. Хрипы становятся тише. Сенека медленно подходит к Эвердин. Он тут же вспоминает, зачем перевернул ее на бок. Кто-то говорил, что так безопаснее. Почему и кто — он не может вспомнить. Меньше шансов задохнуться — это появляется где-то далеко в сознании. А еще — слова Стокхарда об удачливых, у которых все просто.

***

Идиот. Перенервничал, как старшеклассница. Сенека постукивает пальцами по столу в ожидании, когда его врач возится с Эвердин. Прошло уже полчаса с той минуты, как безгласые отнесли ее в спальню. Там же Сенека оставил врача, предоставив ему всю свободу действий и выписанный чек, если все пройдет без последствий и шума. Ходжес ни на секунду не помедлил и даже не удивился, увидев капитолийскую любимицу в ее же рвоте и в состоянии, подозрительно похожем на эпилепсию. Но это глупость. В Капитолии такого нет, а если и есть, то лечится… не суть важно, в какие сроки. Недолго. Сенека закуривает, стараясь перед самим собой держаться безразлично к вечерней сцене. Руки по-прежнему холодные, это злит и напоминает о минутной слабости и беспомощности. Президент реализовал неплохую идею, снова напомнив главному распорядителю, перед кем он всегда будет бесправен и насколько все шатко. Теперь все выходные будут посвящены отголоскам панических атак и отчаянию. Может, отправить президенту благодарственное письмо? Сенека делает глубокую затяжку и закашивается. Тут же тушит почти дотлевшую сигарету и зажигает новую под негромкий стук в дверь кабинета.

— Войдите, — говорит он, замечая, что готов услышать только более-менее положительную новость.

— Господин Крейн, я осмотрел мисс Эвердин, и ее состояние… — с порога начинает Ходжес.

— Вызывает опасения?

— Уже нет, господин Крейн. Мисс Эвердин сейчас стабильна, и ее здоровью ничто не угрожает.

— К утру понедельника она должна быть готова продолжить привычный образ жизни. Надеюсь, это вас не затруднит.

Врач кажется обескураженным. Сенека и сам понимает, что его слова звучат немногим мягче приговора. Но реальность давит не только на Ходжеса, который сейчас мнется и, скорее всего, ищет слова, как бы доходчивее разъяснить, что желание Сенеки крайне трудновыполнимо.

— Какие-то проблемы?

— Потребуется несколько дней реабилитации, господин Крейн. Диагноз таков, что…

— Диагноз меня не интересует. У нее нет нескольких дней.

— Даже с возможностями нашей медицины они необходимы для установления минимального психического равновесия, — Ходжес как будто разводит руками, Сенеку это начинает раздражать. За те деньги, что он платит, врачу бы поставить ее на ноги без своих препаратов. — Со сроками и состоянием мисс Эвердин спорить сложно, в данном случае могу лишь предложить пребывание в госпитале.

Сенека делает какую-то по счету глубокую затяжку. Ну что за кретин…

— Эвердин не покинет мой дом, пока не будет приведена в рабочее состояние, — он тушит сигарету и встает из-за стола. — Надеюсь на ваше понимание.

Ходжес хочет сказать что-то еще, но Сенека выходит из кабинета. Врачи постоянно сгущают краски, лишь бы следовали их рекомендациям. Две безгласые еще возятся с одеялом, укутывая Китнисс, когда он заходит в спальню. Подходит к постели и заводит руки за спину. Она по-прежнему бледная, почти белая под светом прикроватного светильника. С закрытыми, не черными глазами, похожими час назад на две дыры, она выглядит не так пугающе. Хрипы сменились на ровное тихое дыхание. Выглядит почти прилично.

— Я дал ей сильное снотворное, господин Крейн, — шепотом говорит подошедший вслед Ходжес. — Если угодно, я предоставлю список препаратов…

— Предоставьте его моим безгласым, они все закажут. И принесут вам ужин, если в этом есть необходимость, — Сенека опускает взгляд на руки Эвердин. Такие же белые, как и ее лицо. — Вы останетесь здесь до утра, — он отвечает на немой вопрос врача об ужине и поворачивается к нему. — И я выпишу вам чек в двойном размере. Что касается сроков выздоровления — добавьте к выходным понедельник, не больше.

Сенека второй раз за час оставляет врача в этой спальне разбираться с фантазиями президента, которые он перенес на столичную любимицу, и возвращается в кабинет. Нужно прикрытие, чтобы никто, посвященный в сегодняшние новости, не смел подумать, что после визита Эвердин в Президентский дворец могут возникнуть какие-то сложности. Он перебирает разбросанные по столу бумаги в поисках телефона. Почти двенадцать ночи, кто в это время спит в Капитолии? Сенека находит телефон под отчетом о технической исправности планолетов перед полетом на Арену и тут же набирает сообщение.

«Тебе надо купить Эвердин на понедельник»

Ответ приходит меньше, чем за минуту.

«Ты в своем уме? На часы смотрел?»

«Давай без истерик. Мне надо, чтобы ты был в списках. Она проведет у меня три дня»

«Мой мальчик, что за интриги, а я не в курсе?»

Сенека отходит к панорамному окну кабинета. Скорее всего, даже Цезарь не может до конца предугадать, как визит к Сноу может повлиять на победителя. Конечно, если говорить об одном конкретном победителе. Как известно, Кашмира следующим утром уже давала интервью с блеском восторга в глазах. Хотя, если предположить…

«Всего лишь моя искрометная повседневность»

«Я почти согласен, если потом все узнаю от тебя, а не от сплетников из «The Instant»

«Обещаю. Вышлю тебе деньги и сверху на твой любимый коньяк»

«Как повезло, что у тебя есть я»

В конце Фликерман добавляет гордый смайлик. Сенека отправляет телефон на невысокую стопку папок. Одной заботой на сегодня меньше. В доме тишина, город как будто замер на одну из последних ночей перед началом Игр. Эвердин под присмотром на три дня. Просто так уйти спать не получится, надо отвлечься. Сенека смотрит на наручные часы, на которых десять минут первого. Не стоит терять время, если он сегодня все равно не сможет заснуть.

***

Эффи издает последний слабый стон и обессиленно падает на Сенеку. Ее растрепанные светлые волосы беспорядочно лежат и на подушке, и на его лице, но ему лень думать о чем бы то ни было. Каждый день приносит столько волнений, что при наступлении следующего впору с ностальгией вспомнить предыдущий. Но на такую роскошь у него обычно нет времени. В спальне еще темно, еще нет и пяти утра и где-то там, за небоскребами, уже начинает слабо розоветь рассвет. Молочно-абрикосовые тона прорисовываются через сумрак, почти выветрившиеся духи с ароматом пионов — все это приносит пусть и кратковременное, но спокойствие.

— Я… я не смеяла надеяться на ваш визит… когда до Бойни… остается… — Эффи не успевает договорить. Сенека находит в себе силы для поцелуя, запустив пальцы в ее волосы и еще больше спутав их. Он еще не вышел из тела Эффи, и чувствует, как она сжимает его внутри себя, находясь в очевидном восторге от лишнего знака внимания.

Их губы размыкаются, и Тринкет льнет щекой к его ладони. Это почти трогательно, в особенности после того, как он двумя часами ранее прямо на пороге ее квартиры распахнул на растерянной Эффи халат и тут же рывком вошел в нее, прислонив к стене рядом с дверью. Ее крик на секунду привел его в себя, позволил почувствовать, как она впилась ногтями в его плечи. Она попыталась скрыть от него выступившие слезы, но Сенеке в те минуты меньше всего требовалось искать в себе сочувствие. Он не сразу позволил ей отвести его в спальню. Совсем некстати для нее вспомнилась прошлогодняя Жатва, имя младшей Эвердин. Тринкет сделала так мало и одновременно так много. Что мешало ей взять соседнее имя? Ей больно, но еще недостаточно, чтобы тяжелые мысли на время отступили от него. Эффи с криком начинает опускаться по стене, только тогда Сенека отпускает ее. В спальне он не меняет темп, ему хочется только сбросить с себя сегодняшний вечер и с силой вминать Эффи в матрас, пока она не поймет.

— Ты просто прелесть без всего этого, — Сенека слабо улыбается и проводит пальцем по ее подбородку рядом с губами.

— Иногда вы делаете совсем непристойные комплименты, — она чуть отстраняется, снова немного насаживаясь на его член. Ее глаза все еще красные после высохших слез.

— Кто же виноват, если мне дают повод? — Сенека обхватывает ее бедра и резко притягивает Эффи на себя. Она вскрикивает, упирается руками в его грудь, чтобы не упасть. Сенека не дает ей опомниться и делает еще один резкий толчок. Да, без парика ей однозначно лучше. И без всей мишуры, которая на ней сменяет одна другую по прихоти дизайнеров. В этот раз он передает инициативу ей. Она уже не обращает внимание на синяки, оставленные Сенекой на ее бедрах неделю назад. Она не убирает их мазью, и это даже трогательно.

— О боже… — Эффи хочет что-то ответить, но получается только слабый стон. Она измотана с начала их встречи, и он в этот раз позволяет ей выбрать темп. Недавние крики переходят в стоны, Тринкет плавно опускается на него, впивается в грудь яркими ногтями. Ее дыхание быстро становится рваным, она даже не замечает, как Сенека нечаянно задевает небольшой свежий синяк на ее колене. Пусть под конец сделает все сама. Она почти расслабляется под его ладонями, выбирает нужный ритм. Эффи всегда умела быстро дойти до пика, Сенека уже чувствует слабые волны внутри нее. Эти несколько часов извели их обоих, Сенека отстраненно обещает себе, что никогда не вспомнит вечер прошедшего дня. Два слабых вскрика Эффи — и его мысль обрывается разрядкой. Она сжимает его в себе, мигом размякает и падает рядом. Хочется тут же заснуть, но он знает, что до вечера пытаться это сделать бесполезно. Не получится, слишком много всего не даст его голове стать на время пустой. Слева мелькает бледно-золотая ткань знакомого короткого шелкового халата Эффи.

— Я так устал, моя милая, — Сенека смотрит, как тонкий узор лепнины на потолке окрашивается в нежно-оранжевый. Красиво. Подумать только, как просто что-то повседневное и обычное может привлечь внимание.

— Может, кофе? — Эффи завязывает пояс и мягко улыбается с почти незаметным оттенком грусти.

— Да, пожалуй, — он отвлекается от потолка и рассвета и притягивает ее к себе, едва Эффи успевает отдать приказ безгласой. Замеченная им грусть тут же испаряется.

— Мистер Крейн… — она тут же смущается, как всегда. Это по-прежнему умиляет.

— Сенека, — машинально и негромко поправляет он. — Я сегодня был неосторожен с тобой.

— Это не имеет значения, мне всегда с вами… — он останавливает ее торопливые объяснения, приложив пальцы к ее губам.

— Эффи… милая, если бы ты только догадывалась, насколько мне сейчас не до споров. У меня был трудный вечер. И я хотел бы только узнать твое пожелание по поводу подарка. — Сенека откидывается на подушку и опять отдает все внимание потолку. — Так что я слушаю.

— У «Эсмит» есть восхитительные перламутровые ботильоны, — Тринкет знает, что сказать, когда разговор начинает касаться подарков и последних новинок моды, если она не может себе их позволить. — И мне на днях очень рекламировали полный сеанс спа-процедур в одном новом салоне.

— Хорошо, пришли мне счет, — отстраненно отвечает он, вызывая еще одну благодарную улыбку. Небрежно завязанный халат открывает немного больше, но у Сенеки остались силы только на то, чтобы ограничиться визуальным.

Безгласая заносит в спальню серебряный поднос с чашкой кофе. Сенека садится и почти чувствует, как Тринкет сдерживает себя, чтобы не отобрать чашку у безгласой и отдать ему самостоятельно. Он забирает свой кофе, а напряжение растворяется только тогда, когда они снова остаются одни.

— Мистер Крейн… Сенека, — Эффи с улыбкой подсаживается поближе, — я на днях слышала, что Цинна был допущен вами до работы с трибутами Двенадцатого в этом году.

— Это правда, дорогая, — он без удовольствия делает глоток кофе, однако, дело совсем не во вкусе. — Публика приняла его с восторгом, я подумал, что его присутствие добавит рейтинг Бойне.

Приятное из всего этого только то, что Сенеке не пришлось встречаться с Цинной лично. Ему оставалось только подписать распоряжение о назначении, не устраивая конкурс и не собирая эскизы кандидатов, как это обычно происходит. Сенеке совершенно не нравится собственная мысль о том, что он боится увидеть в эскизах Цинны отсылки к прошлогоднему образу Эвердин. С тех дней что угодно может напомнить о часах, когда казалось, что любой шаг может стать последним. Еще меньше ему нравится то, что Цинна может догадываться о его страхах. Скорее всего, этот неудавшийся революционер сейчас празднует победу. Не может не праздновать, его отстранение от Игр выглядело бы скандальным и подозрительным. Начались бы лишние вопросы, теории, а там и до интервью недалеко. Не с Цезарем, конечно, Фликерман на такое не пойдет. А вот Галерий Старли… Этот любит субботним утром выстрелить свежим скандалом с экрана на любого, кто по неосторожности включит телевизор в одиннадцать. Сенека в этих «светских новостях» и сам два или три раза видел собственные нетрезвые записи, на которых он выходит из клуба. Ничего особенного, в этом он не выделяется из капитолийской верхушки. Однако, будет безопаснее, если держать его во время Игр при себе и под контролем. И узнать заранее, что за сюрприз он может преподнести публике на Параде, — тоже.

— … Эстель Сильбер как раз будет проводить небольшой закрытый показ образов трибутов по самым волнительным эпизодам прошлых Игр, — Эффи прислоняется щекой к плечу Сенеки и водит ладонью по его руке. — Цинна тоже там будет, а еще, говорят, и Цецелия Грайнт со своим новым любовником…

— Когда показ? — Сенека хмурится и отпивает еще кофе. Не так уж и плохо.

— В среду. Я рассчитывала, что он начнется позже девяти вечера, тогда бы я успела с открытия нового ресторана…

— Эффи, милая, поговори на том показе с Цинной. Я бы хотел узнать о его соображениях насчет трибутов Двенадцатого. Только аккуратно, ладно? — он целует Эффи в макушку. — Ты знаешь, я сейчас слишком занят для анкет стилистов.

— Все, что вы пожелаете, мистер Крейн… Сенека, — Эффи с тихим смехом оставляет поцелуй на его щеке. — Мне тоже бесконечно интересно узнать, что он покажет нам.

Смех Эффи удивительно переключает Сенеку на приближающееся будущее. Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь занимал свою голову дизайнерами, если по его собственному сценарию скоро будет отравлено новым вирусом полмиллиона человек? До сих пор ему невозможно представить следующий день после этого события.

— Хватит, — устало говорит он сам себе, но вместо поднявшей голову панике затихает Тринкет. — Извини, я не тебе.

Слабый рассвет постепенно проскальзывает в сумерки спальни. Один глубокий вздох, несколько глотков кофе и можно в очередной раз почти смириться с тем, что весь июнь станет для него отдельной Ареной. Слишком оптимистично. Июнем проблема с Эвердин не будет решена.

— Позвони, когда поговоришь с Цинной. В любое время, — он делает небольшое усилие, чтобы голос звучал мягче. — Думаю, после Жатвы я смогу освободить нам один вечер.


	10. (30 — 31.05)

— Итак, дамы и господа, спешу напомнить всем вам, что до Третьей Квартальной Бойни остаются считанные дни! Думаю, каждый из нас с нетерпением ждет это грандиозное событие, лично я просто дрожу в предвкушении! — белоснежная улыбка Цезаря сияет с экрана еще сильнее, когда зал взрывается новыми аплодисментами и выкриками. Цезарь поднимает руку, чтобы зрители успокоились. — Но сегодня у нас не менее волнующее событие. Мы, наконец, дождались его, пусть нам и пришлось поволноваться чуть дольше, чем в предыдущие два раза. Вы же знаете, о чем я?! — он одобрительно кивает, когда из разных концов зала слышатся чьи-то голоса. — Да, да! Вы совершенно правы. Дополнительные критерии к отбору трибутов на Бойне. Еще совсем немного — и мы узнаем, что приготовили для нас распорядители, и приоткроем завесу тайны нынешних Игр. Что ж, довольно слов! Дамы и господа, в эту Квартальную Бойню Президент Сноу предоставил честь объявить критерии отбора трибутов… нашему главному распорядителю! Мистер Крейн, дамы и господа!

В этот раз Крейн предпочел не выглядеть скучающим под софитами и всеобщим вниманием. Он выходит на сцену, делает один приветственный взмах рукой, от чего зал приходит в шумный восторг. Потом здоровается с Цезарем, и они оба садятся в белые кресла.

— Зрители уже не могут ждать, да, — улыбаясь, замечает Фликерман.

Китнисс выдавливает из блистера две таблетки на влажную ладонь и проглатывает, не запивая. На ладони остается ярко-оранжевый след от оболочки. Китнисс вытирает его о мятую салфетку и только потом обращает внимание на цвет волос Цезаря. Он фиалковый, прямо как тот чай, который они вместе пили не так давно. Кто-то даже на это делает ставки незадолго до Игр. Таблетки еще не начали действовать, и она закутывается в плед. Несмотря на конец мая и солнечные дни, ей часто становится холодно.

— Но перейдем к главному, — усиленный микрофоном голос ведущего перекрывает крики из зрительского зала, и почти сразу же становится тише. — Мистер Крейн, мы все знаем о традиции проведения Голодных Игр, о единстве, которое они помогают нашему народу сохранять из года в год, об уроках истории… Знаем мы и о том, что вы во всем этом играете ключевую роль уже четвертый год, не так ли? — Цезарь с улыбкой поворачивается к едва затихшему залу, чтобы снова вызвать шквал аплодисментов. Сенека тоже улыбается, вынужденно и вежливо. Китнисс впивается в него взглядом, чтобы не пропустить ни одного слова. — И сейчас нас всех волнует Жатва и ее условия нынешнего года. Вы окажете нам честь?

— С удовольствием, — кивает Сенека, и камера замирает на его изображении. — В эту Квартальную Бойню, как напоминание о том, что каждый житель любого из дистриктов до последнего своего момента должен помнить о событиях прошлого и быть благодарным Капитолию за устоявшийся мир, отбор участников будет проходить среди тех, кто уже достиг восемнадцатилетия.

Нестройные и разрозненные вздохи слышатся по всему залу, а потом он заполняется овациями и всеобщим ликованием. Цветастое море шевелится и поблескивает пайетками, драгоценными стразами из кристаллов, разнообразными тканями и татуировками из вживленных в кожу мерцающих нитей. Прим не поедет на Игры в этом году. Китнисс обхватывает голову руками. Прим приедет по пригласительному. Не придется быть для нее последней надеждой, ей отпущен еще год. Все оказалось не напрасно? Ее визит к Сноу на прошлой неделе… Что-то перехватывает горло, ладони соскальзывают к щекам, она с болью впивается в них ногтями. Мурашки волнами пробегают по телу, она пытается вдохнуть, получается едва-едва, только с хрипом. Китнисс уговаривает себя вдохнуть еще, легкие поддаются с трудом. Снова начинает трясти, она хватает блистер со стола и с жадностью проглатывает еще две таблетки.

— Кто же мог предположить такое, а?! Думаю, что никто, и окажусь прав! Дамы и господа, это сенсация! Сенсация, с которой начинается Третья Бойня! — потрясенный новостью Цезарь терпеливо дожидается, пока восторженная толпа выдаст хотя бы часть того, что накопилось за последние месяцы. — Да, это ошеломило нас всех, тем более, что такого мы больше никогда не увидим, этим и уникальна каждая Бойня, я прав?! — зал взрывается аплодисментами одобрения. Кто-то даже со счастливой улыбкой аккуратно вытирает слезы. — Что будет дальше? Уверен, нам не расскажут раньше положенного времени! — Фликерман поворачивается к Крейну. Крейн кивает на его последние слова.

— Да, к сожалению, придется потерпеть, — говорит он с небольшой усмешкой, и из зала слышится смех.

Веселый, счастливый смех, пусть и с нотками манерности. Сейчас в столице все счастливы и находятся в волнительном предвкушении, достаточно только посмотреть на тотализаторы, которые к Жатве взорвутся от разнообразия ставок и переменчивости настроения капитолийцев. Ставят на все, что может коснуться Игр. В этот год, по словам Эффи, много ставят на то, что пара трибутов из какого-нибудь дистрикта вновь объявит себя влюбленными. Тринкет тут же заверила Китнисс, что их с Питом любовь никто из подражателей никогда не затмит, но вряд ли эти слова могли бы хоть как-то успокоить. Особенно, когда с экрана слышится смех с надеждой поскорее посмотреть, как будут по очереди убиты двадцать три подростка на глазах у всей страны.

Прим не поедет на Игры в этом году. Гейл не поедет, ему девятнадцать. Китнисс снова обхватывает голову руками и слышит собственный тихий сиплый смех. Год томительного ожидания, и теперь исполнение самого страшного откладывается еще на год. Что потом? Семьдесят шестые Игры. Через год Прим не будет защищена, она встанет на площади, как и все остальные. И больше никто не сможет выйти на сцену добровольцем вместо нее.

Китнисс качает головой, словно пытаясь разубедить себя в том, что все это когда-нибудь сможет случиться. Таблетки уже не действуют так быстро, как раньше. Руки по-прежнему холодные и дрожат. Она тянется за блистером, но он падает на пол. Чувствуя жалость к самой себе, Китнисс нащупывает его на мягком молочном ворсе ковра и смаргивает подступившие слезы. Завтра приедут трибуты, что они увидят? Приедут мама и Прим. Она не сможет поддержать одних и расстроит других. Еще две таблетки, и Китнисс клянется себе, что до вечера не притронется ни к одной. Сейчас слишком нужно спокойствие. Пусть для него и нет причин. Мысли быстро сменяют одна другую, пока не останавливаются на Гейле. Китнисс с силой зажмуривает глаза. Он не приедет. Не захотел бы приехать, даже если бы его уговаривали, и это хорошо. Так будет безопаснее для него. А если бы приехал? Стал бы он убеждать ее выступить против Капитолия? Была бы для него Прим препятствием, чтобы убедить ее? Внушал бы ей не сдаваться даже ценой жизни ее семьи? Она всегда твердо отвечала «нет» на этот вопрос — у самого Гейла есть два младших брата и сестра, он бы защищал их до последнего, как и она защищала бы Прим. Но его очень легко представить в гуще революционных событий или беспорядков. Бросил бы он восстание, если бы узнал, что их жизням что-то угрожает? Сложил бы он оружие, если бы узнал, что они в руках Сноу, и любое провокационное действие со стороны революционеров может их убить? Оставил бы он свои идеи и борьбу, только лишь бы они остались живы? Или он заблаговременно начал бы мстить за их гибель с еще большей страстью, найдя дополнительный повод для ненависти? Эти вопросы уже не пугают ее. Ее собственное «нет» уже не выглядит таким однозначным и твердым, как будто она отвечает себе так, как должна бы ответить. Ее семье забота не нужна, Китнисс просила об этом Гейла, в случае, если погибнет на Арене. Но она выжила, и он, кажется, может ждать от нее каких-то действий, рассчитывает, что после победы она сможет пойти дальше. Не трудно догадаться, что он видит в этом столько возможностей, чтобы начать действовать. Он из тех, кто действует. Может быть, даже во вред себе. И все же, было бы глупо думать, что она осталась в Капитолии по своей воле, чтобы искать таких же недовольных и медленно готовить народ к неповиновению. Но Гейл, как всегда, надеется на большее.

***

— Тебя что-то тревожит? А, глупый для ведущего вопрос. Завтра Жатва, все мы на взводе…

— Хотел бы я быть в вашей компании, — Сенека подходит к гримировочному столику и приглаживает волосы, хотя за полчаса укладка совсем не пострадала.

— Это другое? — с полуутвердительным вопросом Цезарь направляется к небольшому шкафу, где находится бар уже столько времени, сколько Фликерман является ведущим.

— Другое. Коньяк есть?

— Не советовал бы тебе сейчас ничего, кроме красного вина, но… а, вот он, — Цезарь закрывает шкаф и ставит бутылку с двумя стаканами на круглый стол между двух кресел. — Но ты, мой мальчик, сегодня даже перед камерой мыслями был не в студии.

— Внезапные замены всегда застают врасплох даже тогда, когда ты их ждешь, — Сенека садится в кресло и отстраненно смотрит, как стакан наполняется коньяком. В гримерке Фликермана даже это кажется уютным.

— Кто на этот раз? Гернар опять кого-то подсел?

— Наш нулевой пациент не пережил ночь в лесу.

— Надеюсь, ты лишишь меня подробностей.

— Всего лишь банально замерз, — Сенека досадно морщится, берет стакан, но тут же ставит его на место. — Хотели там его и оставить, но я решил, что лучше убрать. Это может отпугнуть следующего, если он пойдет тем же путем. А так мы хотя бы не будем искать его и терять время.

— И, что, больше ни одного варианта?

— Из Седьмого и Десятого. Просчет неучтенного расстояния. По крайней мере, Президент не в курсе малозначительных деталей о Шестом. Теперь мои ставки на направлены на Десятого, но…

— Выпей, мальчик мой. Не то ты так увлечешься своими нулевыми пациентами, что мне в следующий раз придется приползать к тебе на коленях, чтобы отвлечь и заставить дать мне интервью, — Цезарь пододвигает стакан поближе к Сенеке.

— Ты никогда не приползешь ко мне на коленях, тебе будет жалко костюм.

— А ты прав, наглец.

Сенека натянуто улыбается и снова тянется к стакану. Когда это все закончится, он прикажет безгласым ликвидировать бар в домашнем кабинете. До своего дня рождения.

— Скажешь мне, когда покажется твой Десятый? — успокаивающий голос Цезаря выводит Сенеку из не самой бесцельной мысли о вреде коньяка.

— Узнаешь об этом раньше президента.

***

— Господа, по местам, у нас три минуты, — Сенека заходит в распорядительскую, где уже с раннего утра включена консоль по управлению Ареной. Сенека бросает на светящуюся столешницу ежедневник и окидывает взглядом подчиненных. Сегодня у всех приподнятое настроение, а в самой столице — ажиотаж и ликование. Пробки на трассах это нисколько не скашивают, но в день Жатвы так бывает каждый год.

— Мы готовы, сэр, — говорит Тит, и после его слов на всех экранах появляется герб на фоне красного развевающегося флага.

— Дай третью камеру, когда уйдет заставка, — Сенека почти не слышит, когда к нему подходит секретарша с чашкой кофе на блюдце. Он, не глядя, берет его, садится за консоль и экран тут же переключается на общую картинку со сценой и площадью Первого дистрикта. Ряды кандидатов значительно поредели из-за критерия отбора Третьей Бойни, но уже издали заметно, что большинство из них готовы перебить друг друга уже на Жатве. Последний шанс прославиться. Недавно приходил отчет, что в Первом и Втором непомерно возрос спрос на тессеры. Какое трогательное рвение…

— Они сейчас подерутся, — слышится голос справа от Сенеки. Раздается несколько смешков.

— Десять дивисов на четвертый размер у девчонки!

— Не больше третьего.

— Третий был в прошлом году, а сейчас Бойня.

— Гарнет Ларгман! — первое имя этих Игр, прозвучавшее на всю страну.

— Господа, не отвлекаемся. Первая камера, — Сенека открывает ежедневник и делает первые заметки о первом трибуте.

На экранах появляется его изображение, и это явный кандидат на победу. Распорядители уже тише переговариваются между собой, Сенека не думает жестко пресекать это. Впереди напряженные недели. Приятели похлопывают Гарнета по плечам, когда он уверенно направляется к сцене. Видно, что многие из них разочарованы. На вопрос сопровождающей о добровольцах Гарнет хмурится. Несколько рук, поднятых, скорее, в шутку.

— Рубин Халсвит! — сопровождающая объявляет имя девушки.

В распорядительской снова оживление.

— Я же говорил, что будет третий!

— Ей сделают четвертый.

Дружный негромкий смех заставляет и Сенеку улыбнуться краем губ. Не трудно представить, сколько его знакомых в эту минуту уже примеряют суммы, которые готовы потратить на нее. Бойня, операция в Тринадцатом и давление со всех сторон — в последнем преуспеет Тиберий Гернар. После стилистов Рубин вполне может занять его и отвлечь от повседневных дел. Гернар будет в восторге. Пусть и дальше считает, что имеет хоть какой-то контроль над главным распорядителем. Победительницы всегда выводят его из строя на недолгое время. Сенека делает пометку напротив имени Рубин и подчеркивает ее.

Последующие дистрикты не разочаровывают, а во многом подают надежды. Конкурентов для профи в этом году стало гораздо больше, чем было в предыдущие годы. Уже сейчас можно с легкостью представить их на Арене. Это не двенадцатилетние напуганные дети, но вместе с тем они могут быть непредсказуемы. Ставки на трибутов откроются сразу же после Жатвы, они будут некоторым ориентиром для работы с ними. Пожалуй, единственный раз, когда Сенеке не скучно делать заметки по участникам.

— Двенадцатый, — говорит кто-то негромко.

Сенека поднимает взгляд на экран, когда камера показывает всему Панему местный Дом правосудия. В Двенадцатом ментора на Жатве не будет. Не исключено, что они посадят рядом с мэром Эбернети, чтобы заполнить пространство. Сцену показывают ближе, и по распорядительской проносится негромкий шепот. Рядом со стулом мэра, который у микрофона начинает стандартную из года в год речь, стоит такой же пустой стул ментора. Прямое нарушение регламента. Двенадцатый как всегда со своими сюрпризами. Сенека не сдерживает вздох. Если Эбернети окончательно спился, его должны были предупредить об этом. Провокация? Укор в сторону Капитолия? Сенека уже начинает по-недоброму смотреть на мэра Андерси, который нервно улыбается со сцены, когда слово берет Эффи. Яркая Тринкет в ярко-бирюзовом муаровом костюме с золотой отделкой, золотых туфлях и бледно-голубом парике, в отличие от мэра, не выглядит так, словно ей предстоит стать свидетелем казни.

— Напоминаю, что в честь юбилейной Третьей Квартальной Бойни, трибуты будут отобраны из тех кандидатов, которые уже достигли восемнадцатилетнего возраста!

За ней немного виден тот самый свободный стул.

— Возьми левее, на пятую, — командует Сенека одному из распорядителей, и изображение тут же переключается на более безопасное.

— Итак! Пришло время узнать имена наших героев! Имена тех, кому выпадет честь участвовать в Третьей Квартальной Бойне от Двенадцатого дистрикта! — Эффи на пару мгновений замолкает, обводя торжественным взглядом ряды претендентов.

Ее почти прерывает Эбернети. Он неровной походкой преодолевает небольшую лестницу сбоку, проходит мимо Тринкет, создается впечатление, что никого не замечает. Камеры останавливаются на нем только тогда, когда он плюхается на свободный стул рядом с мэром. Андерси нервно кивает ему.

— Первая камера, — командует Сенека, этим самым отвлекая распорядителей от новых смешков. Теперь все в сборе. Полувменяемая поддержка Эвердин явила себя миру.

— И по традиции, дамы — вперед! — Тринкет игнорирует прибытие отставного ментора и направляется к шару с именами девушек. Напряженная тишина длится не больше пяти секунд. Спустя положенную интригующую паузу над площадью раздается имя.

— Элин Свот!

Сенека ищет только что поступившего трибута среди рядов невзрачных подростков. Двенадцатый в этом году не останется без внимания, было бы предпочтительнее, чтобы двое счастливчиков не привлекали к себе лишние взгляды и не вызывали сопереживание. Не слишком ли много надежд… на эту девчонку в сером платье, что сейчас направляется к сцене в полуобмороке? Надолго не задержится. Играм и Тринадцатому составит компанию не один припадок Эвердин. Кто бы ставил на то, что их не будет?

Эффи встречает Элин Свот и ставит ее недалеко от микрофона. Девчонка имеет все шансы рухнуть в обморок в прямом эфире. Может, в поезде Тринкет додумается дать ей успокоительное.

— Мальчики, ваша очередь! — Тринкет направляется ко второму шару и гораздо быстрее достает из него имя. Тоже почувствовала, что надо бы закончить церемонию поскорее и не затягивать до скандала? — Мэт Уолд!

Хоть что-то. Парень раздраженно отстраняет руку своего соседа. Худой, но не слишком, возможно, уже успел немного поработать в шахтах. Идет почти уверенно, и что-то видится Сенеке в его движениях, что редко встретишь у трибутов. Досада? Раздражение? Нет, что-то другое. Как будто злость на всех, кто на площади, и не только. Смотрит под ноги, чтобы не сорваться на ком-то. Сенека отпивает из второй чашки кофе, делает пару строчек заметок под именем Мэта Уолда. Несомненно, зрителям будет интересно наблюдать за ним. Самому же Сенеке, по всей видимости, стоит готовиться к неприятным сюрпризам.

— Вот они, трибуты от Двенадцатого дистрикта, которые удостоились почета сражаться на Третьей Квартальной Бойне! Элин, Мэт, пожмите друг другу руки! — Тринкет сияет с экрана и продолжает это делать во время финального гимна. Улыбалась ли она так сейчас, если бы в декабре Сенека не предложил президенту поменять очередность критериев Третьего и Четвертого кварталов?

«Сгораю от нетерпения увидеть это» — Цезарь выкроил полминуты перед эфиром для сообщения. Он невольно заражает Сенеку азартом. Уолд уже не кажется настолько сложной проблемой, чтобы задумываться о его поведении посреди рабочего дня.

— Сэр, эфир окончен, — сообщает Люси, и картинка с Двенадцатым исчезает. На экране тут же появляются восторженные Фликерман и Темплсмит. За камеры в их студии распорядители не отвечают, основная работа на сегодня закончена.

— Проверьте все основные режимы и настройте экраны к Параду, — Сенека встает из-за консоли и оставляет на ней недопитый кофе. Есть время немного подумать о том, как применить к Арене полученный материал.

«Действительно интересно, как вы и обещали, мистер Крейн» — это уже не Фликерман. Адриана Мерай, дочь министра обороны.

Сенека отправляет телефон обратно в карман брюк. Ответ он придумает позже. Чтобы не только Жатва оказалась «действительно интересным» событием нынешних Игр.

***

— Я рада, и мне от этого страшно, — Эвердин встречает подавленным и тихим голосом. Она устроилась на диване с ногами, обнимает колени и почти не шевельнулась с того момента, как Сенека вошел в холл своей квартиры.

— Можно назвать это прогрессом. Пусть и небольшим, но подающим надежды, — он садится в соседнее кресло и ненадолго задерживает взгляд на победительнице прошлогодних Игр. Выглядит вполне вменяемо. Если и дальше так пойдет… нет, лучше не строить такие прогнозы.

— Мне уже звонили два спонсора, — она больше не смотрит в одну точку и даже немного оживляется.

— Надо же. И кто они? — Сенека старается выглядеть немного заинтересованным, но он прекрасно знает имена тех, уже решил выкинуть больше двух миллионов дивисов на бесполезное мероприятие в виде поддержки подопечных Эвердин.

— Юлиус Пирсмей и Семпроний Уайгорт. Два миллиона триста тысяч сразу на Мэта и Элин.

— Хорошее начало, — кивает Сенека и отдает все внимание капитолийским вечерним огням. Запланированный час в Распорядительском центре растянулся на шесть, и возвращаться пришлось, наблюдая из окон автомобиля всеобщий праздник на улицах столицы. Разговоры с поклонниками Эвердин о спонсорстве в планы не входили, однако Сенека посчитал, что немного спокойствия в будущем стоит того, чтобы потратить несколько минут. Вслед за этими двумя быстро потянутся и другие. Кого волнует небольшое правило о невмешательстве распорядителей в ход Игр? Если бы он год назад не подтолкнул как следует того переродка, чтобы он стащил с Рога двух мальчишек, то вряд ли бы сейчас сидел здесь. Семпроний и Юлиус, конечно, смолчат о его непрозрачном намеке, так что риски минимальны. И Эвердин спокойнее. Но это уже не так первостепенно.

— Спасибо, что разрешили приехать Хеймитчу.

Она вернулась к своему убитому голосу, но ее благодарность немного удивляет Сенеку.

— Я считаю, что вы вполне могли бы справиться сами, — вряд ли ей это польстит. — Да, не стоит отрицать ваш потенциал. Но вам, как бы смешно это ни звучало, нужен трезвый взгляд. Немного сюрреалистично звучит рядом с именем Эбернети, соглашусь. Но в чем ему не откажешь, даже при желании, — так это в том, что он положительно влияет на вас.

Эвердин сжимается еще сильнее. Сенека никогда не задумывался над тем, что происходит в голове ментора, впервые отправлявшего трибутов на Игры. Это ему не слишком интересно и сейчас, но невидимое возмездие из Президентского дворца уже давно нависло над ним. Приходится что-то делать со своей фантазией, чтобы никто не пострадал.

— Знаю, в первый год менторства может быть нелегко. Постарайтесь сделать для них что-нибудь, что заставит ваших подопечных видеть шанс прежде всего остального.

— Вы говорите не о профи.

— Берите пример с победителей, мисс Эвердин, — Сенека встает из кресла, посчитав, что за Игры у них будет еще достаточно поводов поговорить. — Послезавтра в час дня собрание менторов. Не опаздывайте.


	11. (1 — 2.06)

Молчание начало настораживать Китнисс еще перед Парадом. Мэт смотрел как сквозь нее и делал вид, что не слышит ни одного ее слова. Элин нервно разглаживала на себе костюм из черных оптоволоконных пластин, имитирующих отполированный до блеска зеркала уголь. Такого быть, конечно же, не может, но здешней публике нужно зрелище и хорошо звучащие эпитеты. Эффи в тот год из угля сделал жемчуг, и никто не возразил. Трибутов Китнисс встретили ожидаемо с овациями. Беснующиеся толпы с трибун выкрикивали их имена и бросали цветы — все так же, как и год назад. Колесница Двенадцатого едет по проспекту в мягко-белом ореоле, который отбрасывают кусочки того самого «отполированного зеркального угля». Это как дополнительный прожектор, и ее дистрикт снова привлекает к себе внимание. С экрана, установленного в конюшнях, видно все в подробностях, и Китнисс надеется, что триумф поможет разговорить трибутов. От приветственной речи Сноу она отворачивается. Зато с улыбкой и под восклицания Эффи встречает Мэта и Элин.

Что-то случилось. Не прямо сейчас и не сегодня. Китнисс впервые встречается со взглядом Мэта и как будто сталкивается с невидимой стеной. Злость, даже ненависть, которую он едва-едва сдерживает, оставляет ее в растерянности и в подбиравшейся тревоге. Она не успевает задать ни одного вопроса, Мэт тут же скрывается среди остальных трибутов у лифтов. Китнисс, не дождавшись Хеймитча и команды стилистов, пробирается к лифту. В забитой трибутами кабине Мэта не видно. Но они выходят на каждом этаже, и к пентхаусу рядом уже никого нет.

— По-моему, все прошло замечательно, — негромко говорит она в надежде, что Уолд, наконец, отреагирует на нее.

— Еще бы, — он ухмыляется. — Думаю, тебе это нравится. Дома за тобой волочился только Хоторн, а здесь каждый аплодирует только твоему появлению, так?

— Что?..

Мэт побыстрее покидает лифт, когда он доезжает до пентхауса. Китнисс в замешательстве медлит с секунду, срывается с места и чувствует, как холодеют и становятся влажными ладони.

— При чем здесь Гейл? Мэт! — она нагоняет его уже в апартаментах трибутов.

— Он все мне рассказал, — он резко оборачивается в тот момент, когда Китнисс решает, что одними словами его не остановить. — Как вы хотели сбежать. Как вместе охотились. А потом у тебя появилась возможность вырваться из дыры и стать одной из этих!.. — Мэт кивает на панорамное окно и видно, как не может подобрать слово поприличнее.

— Какую возможность? Ты о чем? — комок перекрывает горло, от чего голос становится глухим. Срочно нужно успокоительное, но оно, забытое в спешке, этажом выше. — Оказаться на арене? Ну? Говори. Ты об этой возможности?

— Хоторн сказал, что ты перестала быть верной себе после победы, что ты сразу же предпочла забыть все, о чем говорила ему насчет Игр. Уже не так все смотрится из Капитолия, да?

Столько хочется ответить. Китнисс сжимает ледяные ладони, но ком в горле мешает даже дышать. Она заставляет себя вздохнуть, потом еще раз. Ей срочно надо оказаться где-нибудь подальше отсюда, чтобы не слышать о том, как за секунды рушится ее прошлая жизнь. Чтобы не знать о том, что возвращаться из капитолийского хаоса ей уже некуда.

— Надеялась, что мы сидим там в шахтах и ничего не знаем? Пренебрегла своим домом перед всей страной. Что, Китнисс, не рассчитала? Думала, я тоже присоединюсь к недоумкам, которые выкрикивали твое имя на перроне, даже когда тебя там не было?!

Его ненависть и презрение передается ей. Китнисс стискивает зубы, чувствует, как от нетерпения дрожат руки. Они там ничего не знают. А если бы знали… Что с мамой и Прим? Она ничем не поможет, не вернется. Последняя мысль затмевает все. Если уничтожить того, кто произнес эти слова, то и они забудутся даже в далеком Двенадцатом. Всего лишь несколько решительных шагов Уолду, и все закончится.

— Эй, эй, эй! — внезапно появившийся Хеймитч подхватывает ее и прижимает к себе. Китнисс чувствует запах перегара.

— Пусти! — она пытается вырваться и без разбора отбивается ото всего, что ей мешает. У нее только одно желание: чтобы Уолд замолчал и больше не произнес ни слова. И от этого единственного желания внутри почему-то становится совсем легко.

— Ты уже не на арене, — говорит он ей, когда Китнисс чувствует под боком паркет, — а ты еще не на арене, — обращается он к Мэту. — В честь чего такие страсти?

Мэт молчит, Хеймитч поочередно смотрит то на него, то на Китнисс, дожидаясь ответа. Китнисс тяжело и хрипло дышит. Наверное, это подсказало Хеймитчу отпустить ее, но не отходить ни на шаг.

— Дорогая моя, тебе плохо? Ты упала?! — взволнованный голос Эффи и стук ее шпилек немного отвлекают.

Малой частью сознания, не задетой приступом ярости, Китнисс понимает, как ей повезло, что Эффи со стилистами отстала от Хеймитча, и больше никто не видел ее беспомощности и отчаяния. Где-то рядом с ними стоит перепуганная Элин. Она знала, что Мэт приехал сюда не рыдать и не искать совета ментора.

— Все в порядке, — хрипло говорит Китнисс, пока встает.

— Так, все успокоились, — Хеймитч отодвигает не сопротивлявшуюся Китнисс за себя. — Вы оба, — указывает он на Мэта и Элин, — быстро рассосались по своим спальням и не высовывайтесь из них до утра. А ты, солнышко, — говорит он, когда трибуты неспешно направляются к лестнице на второй этаж, — еще с прошлого года должна была запомнить обязанности ментора, и то, что драки в них не входят.

— Уж кто бы говорил… — негромко отзывается Китнисс. Она ловит на себе все тот же презрительный взгляд оглянувшегося Мэта.

— Кто-нибудь объяснит, что здесь произошло? Завтра ответственный день, но никто, по-видимому, и не собирается помнить об этом! — возмущенная Эффи под перешептывания команд подготовки решила отдать все внимание Китнисс. Но ей гораздо неуютнее от этого же, только со стороны Цинны. За год она так и не ответила ни на один его звонок.

— Что бы ни произошло, начинать знакомство с такого даже я не порекомендую. Чему ты их можешь научить, когда на тебя страшно смотреть? — Хеймитч тоже не трудится что-то объяснять, зато видно, как он быстро трезвеет.

— Они и так знают больше, чем надо, — Китнисс не в силах объяснять, что произошло между ней и Мэтом, страх снова сорваться уже на кого-то другого гонит ее в менторскую спальню.

Последнее, что она услышала, были восклицания Эффи и о чем-то спорящий с ней Хеймитч. Ей не хочется осматриваться в новой спальне, она сразу падает на кровать и закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть даже потолок. Теперь ей не нужно гадать, что думает Гейл про ее жизнь в Капитолии. Получила шанс, чтобы оставить Двенадцатый ради красивой жизни в столице. Целый год она мучила себя догадками, мысленно подсказывая ему понять правильно то, что произошло. Ему хватило того, что он узнал, чтобы разочароваться в ней? Неужели, он не понимает, что она бы никогда не оставила семью ради хоть чего-то, что окружает ее сейчас? Еще мучительнее понять, что раньше ей было легче от неизвестности. Можно было бы солгать самой себе, придумать, что Гейл по-прежнему на ее стороне, что он понял и все еще стремится поддержать ее.

Далеко внизу на улицах города жизнь не утихает. Тысячи горожан вышли на улицы отметить приезд трибутов и приближение Игр. Массовый праздник здесь почти не слышен. Китнисс со злостью бьет кулаком подушку. Потом падает в нее лицом. Хватило меньше минуты, чтобы она перестала контролировать себя. Слова Мэта пронизали ее насквозь, но что было бы, если бы она успела добраться до него? Что сделал бы Сноу? Несчастный случай в апартаментах Двенадцатого ни для кого не пройдет мимо. Это стало бы еще одной сенсацией и концом для нее самой и для ее семьи. А ведь она даже еще не успела увидеть их. Они в Капитолии, но все ее время занимает Мэт, который ненавидит ее, и все из-за разочарований Гейла. Защитит ли он ее семью, если жители Двенадцатого пожелают отомстить ей через них? Что ей делать, когда в новостях покажут беспорядки в ее дистрикте и… Об этом думать страшнее всего. Китнисс перекатывается на спину и прижимает ледяные и липкие ладони к щекам. Если были попытки мести, мама и Прим ни за что не расскажут ей об этом.

Китнисс тянется к тумбочке и берет блистер с успокоительным. Цезарю оно не нравится, но двух таблеток должно хватить до утра. Может быть, было бы лучше, если бы Крейн в ближайшие дни купил ее? Он никогда не заботился о ее спокойствии, однако рядом с ним нет Мэта. Китнисс не хочет это понимать, но ей приходится признаться самой себе, что Уолд мало в чем виноват. Из Двенадцатого все видится ее собственным желанием. Она неосознанно выпивает еще одну таблетку. Кто-то проходит мимо ее двери. Выпитое успокоительное не дает нервно дернуться в ожидании стука. Засыпая, Китнисс замечает желанную пустоту в голове.

***

На завтрак Китнисс заставляет себя спуститься с пятой попытки и только тогда, когда принимает две таблетки успокоительного. Вчерашний день наваливается со всех сторон. Злость и жалость попеременно перекрывают друг друга, это то, к чему ее никто не мог бы подготовить. Когда Крейн узнает, он будет долго смеяться. Это злит еще сильнее. Что Мэт успел увидеть из ее нынешней жизни? Эфиры? Журналы? Капитолийские журналы в Двенадцатом не в чести, да и доходят они до дистриктов с опозданием в несколько месяцев. Читать их там некогда и некому. Может быть, кроме Мадж. Китнисс едва знакома с ней, но не может представить, как дочь мэра нарочно делится ими с Гейлом и его приятелями. Два или три интервью с Цезарем расскажут гораздо больше, чем хотелось бы самой Китнисс. Она спускается, когда Мэт, Элин и Эффи с командами подготовки уже сидят за столом. Хеймитч тоже здесь — во-видимому, решил не оставлять Китнисс наедине с трибутами после вчерашнего.

— О, дорогая, мы как раз говорили о том, что спонсоры выстроятся в очередь к своей любимице! — сияющая Эффи как раз умеет затрагивать те темы, о которых Китнисс предпочла бы никогда не вспоминать. — Двое уже есть: мистер Уайгорт и мистер Пирсмей. Мистер Крейн сообщил мне сегодня утром.

— Невероятная удача, — кивает ей Октавия. — А какая сумма, и это только начало!

— Да. Я знаю, — Китнисс плюхается за стол, и рыжая безгласая подносит ей на тарелке медальоны под чесночным соусом. Девушка не задерживается, но успевает за секунду вызвать у Китнисс весь спектр воспоминаний, которые уже как год сидят в ее голове.

— Тогда тебе надо будет поспешить заключить контракты с первыми спонсорами. Это можно сделать сразу же после собрания менторов, — в руках Эффи появляется блокнот с несколькими исписанными страницами.

Мэт сверлит взглядом столешницу, к еде он почти не притронулся, как и Элин. Китнисс с досады подавляет в себе желание чем-нибудь метнуть в него. Даже с Крейном ей легче, чем с собственным трибутом. Странная мысль. Спросить у него, что ей делать с Уолдом? Крейн заинтересован в зрелищности и слаженности своего любимого мероприятия. Есть ли шанс выяснить его мнение по поводу Мэта?

— Итак, — Эффи перелистывает несколько страниц, — в десять у вас начинаются тренировки. Без пятнадцати вы должны быть у входа в зал, я подчеркиваю: без пятнадцати. У нас уже меньше часа, поэтому лучше всего начать готовиться прямо сейчас.

— Может, наш ментор нам что-нибудь посоветует? —прерывает молчание Мэт, и Китнисс впервые за завтрак ловит на себе его издевательский взгляд.

Все тут же поворачиваются к ней. Она, как можно более непринужденно, отрезает кусочек от медальона, хотя нож под давлением тяжело скользит по тарелке.

— Старайтесь посетить как можно больше секций и не демонстрируйте перед другими трибутами то, на что вы способны, — говорит она, ни на кого не смотря, особенно на Цинну.

— Совсем как ты, да? — Мэт встает из-за стола и направляется в сторону лестницы на второй этаж. Китнисс сжимает в руке нож. Может быть, для кого-то большая удача то, что она не умеет метать их так же, как умела Мирта.

— По нему я точно плакать не буду, — вполголоса говорит Хеймитч, указывая вилкой вслед Мэту.

— Он просто переволновался, — беззаботно говорит Флавий.

— Китнисс, — Эффи опять смотрит в свой блокнот, — в час у тебя собрание менторов. Знаешь, где оно будет проходить?

— Знаю, — Китнисс делает глоток сока, чтобы протолкнуть застрявший в горле кусок медальона.

— Оно будет недолгим, в два ты точно будешь здесь, — продолжает Эффи. — В пять закончится тренировка, и у тебя будет три часа, чтобы подумать о спонсорах. Договариваться лучше начинать уже сейчас — если сегодня ты произведешь приятное впечатление, то после интервью у тебя будет шанс заключить больше контрактов. От ментора тоже очень много зависит, не только от трибутов, — последнее предложение она говорит, когда замечает, как Хеймитч опрокидывает очередной стакан, и закатывает глаза.

— Я тоже от тебя в восторге, дорогая, — отзывается он с усмешкой.

***

Миротворец провожает Китнисс на минус второй этаж Распорядительского центра, туда, где через пять минут начнется собрание менторов. Когда он распахивает перед ней дверь, в менторской еще слышен гул негромких бесед. Менторы разбрелись на несколько групп, можно легко заметить, кто из них бывшие профи. Она заходит, и некоторые из менторов оборачиваются на нее. Их взгляды разные, от заинтересованных до враждебных, но ни под одним из них Китнисс не хотела бы оказаться. Что за собрание и зачем никто ей не объяснил. Эффи наверняка посчитала, что Крейн уже все рассказал ей. Если это так, то Эффи наивна, представляя их за доверительной беседой. Если здесь нужны характеристики трибутов, то она не готова признаваться в своем первом провале настолько быстро.

— Привет, Китнисс Эвердин!

Она поворачивается на голос. Финник Одейр улыбается ей так, будто они уже давно знакомы и как будто он ей действительно рад.

— Привет, — она старается изобразить подобие ответной улыбки, но, кажется, ничего не выходит.

— Ты как, готова? — Финник обнимает ее за плечи и ведет к длинному столу.

— К чему? — неужели, правда нужны были характеристики?..

— Мы деремся за спонсоров каждый третий день Игр, тебе не говорили? — он изумленно поднимает брови, а кто-то из сидевших за столом смеется.

— Да, это вот он меня в позапрошлом году! — смеявшийся мужчина поднимает то, что осталось от его руки. Китнисс узнает в нем Рубаку.

Она немного расслабляется, Сидер шутливо толкает его в плечо. Менторы профи и еще несколько человек, стоявших поодаль, изучающе смотрят на нее, Кашмира что-то говорит своей компании. Китнисс не сомневается, что это не лестные слова. Они много раз видели друг друга в клубах, но Китнисс всегда сторонилась встреч с другими победителями. Все, что может сказать о ней Кашмира — это сплетни и ее клиенты. Китнисс каждые выходные проводит в доме главного распорядителя. Наверняка другие менторы видят в этом ее преимущество, и вряд ли всем это нравится. Если они правы? Есть ли у нее шанс помочь своим трибутам, используя близость к Крейну? Сможет ли она добиться чего-то без того способа, о котором сейчас увлеченно болтает Кашмира?

— Так зачем нас здесь собрали? — спрашивает Китнисс и с неудовольствием замечает, как Финник закинул руку на спинку ее стула.

— Ничего особенного не будет, если повезет — нас отпустят уже через десять минут, — он вольготно откидывается на своем стуле, как будто сейчас начнется фотосессия, и посылает ей легкую и соблазнительную улыбочку. — У кое-кого нет желания возиться с нами положенный час.

— И кто нас должен отпустить раньше времени?

— Господин архитектор, — встревает в разговор Джоанна Мейсон и садится с другой стороны от Китнисс.

— Кто?

В эту секунду двери менторской открываются, и Китнисс видит Крейна.

— Вот он и должен, — отвечает Финник и принимает за столом более рабочую позу.  
Менторы быстро рассаживаются по своим местам Сенека проходит в зал, становится за трибуну перед столом и оглядывает всех присутствующих.

— Господа менторы, рад приветствовать вас в новом составе на Третьей Квартальной Бойне, — он кивает сдержанным и давно выверенным кивком. — В этом году условия интересные, надеюсь, вы уже оценили их преимущество и сделали соответствующие выводы для дальнейшей стратегии. Вчера мы довольно успешно провели Парад трибутов, так же мне известны самые первые предварительные результаты их смотра на сегодняшней тренировке. Прежде всего… чтобы вы имели постоянную возможность быть в курсе действий ваших трибутов на арене, вам выдадут планшеты, подключенные к онлайн трансляции. Датчики слежения будут передавать на планшеты информацию о состоянии здоровья ваших трибутов. Таким образом, эти данные помогут вам ориентироваться в поиске спонсоров. Когда трибуты будут доставлены на арену, вы узнаете по сигналу на планшете. Также вам предоставляются по десять бланков договоров. Если вам понадобятся дополнительные экземпляры — они в приемной Тренировочного центра, —Крейн останавливает взгляд на Китнисс, но только на полсекунды. — Теперь о расписании. Здесь ничего не меняется — наши собрания будут проходить раз в три — четыре дня, информацию о дате и времени следующего собрания вы сможете узнать из поступившего на планшет сообщения. Перед каждой нашей встречей подумайте, в чем на данный момент нуждаются ваши трибуты — прейскурант будет вам предоставлен. Это еще один момент, который поможет вам в определении суммы и необходимом количестве спонсоров. Напомню о ежедневном повышении цен и рекомендую в самые ближайшие дни заключить, по возможности, как можно больше договоров. Хотелось бы отметить, что ориентированная продолжительность Игр в этом году — около трех недель, в силу равного возраста трибутов. На данный момент у меня все. Как всегда, надеюсь на конструктивное сотрудничество. Удачи.

Крейн еще раз оббегает взглядом менторов, и Китнисс только сейчас замечает, что перед ней лежит светло-серый металлический планшет и бланки с договорами. Она напряженно слушала слова главного распорядителя и не заметила появления безгласых.

— Сегодня он не спешил одарить нас вниманием, — беззаботно замечает Финник, когда безгласые закрывают за Крейном дверь.

— Каждый год одно и то же, ты на что надеялся в этот раз? — спрашивает Джоанна, вставая из-за стола. — Не знаю, как вы, а я хочу свалить отсюда поскорее.

— Займемся спонсорами, Китнисс Эвердин? — Финник встает вслед за Джоанной. Он перекидывается с ней еще несколькими словами, и Китнисс задается вопросом, чувствуют ли они хотя бы отчасти то же самое, что чувствует сейчас она, помогая распорядителям сделать Игры зрелищнее.

— Самое время, — она берет со стола планшет и бланки, и они с Финником нагоняют Джоанну у выхода из зала.

Китнисс не уверена, что ей стоит обзаводиться компанией, если она хочет найти спонсоров. Скорее всего, Хеймитч вечером скажет ей, что эти двое отвлекли на себя внимание. Но оставаться одной в окружении своих клиентов еще неприятнее, как и о чем-то говорить с Энобарией, которая с очевидными намерениями что-то обсуждала с Кашмирой и посматривала на Китнисс. Эти двое не успели в лифт, который заняли Китнисс с Финником и Джоанной.

— С чего начнем, герой? — минуту спустя спрашивает Джоанна. Весь ее вид говорит, что поиски спонсоров — последнее, чем она бы хотела заниматься.

— С главного зала Трансляционного центра. Время обеда, сейчас как раз должны организовать фуршет.

— Надеюсь, девочка голодна? — она оборачивается к Китнисс. — Главный не рассказывал тебе, как привлечь внимание к твоим деткам?

— Только как выбрать приличный коньяк.

Джоанна смеется, и ее смех раздается по всему коридору. Финник только улыбается на ее ответ.

— Архитектор много пьет в последнее время — должно быть, нервы пошаливают, — кажется, он озвучивает их совместное с Мейсон наблюдение.

— После твоей победы, Эвердин!

Китнисс пытается улыбнуться, но опять получается плохо.

— А что, Эвердин, главный бесится из-за твоей победы, или это был его план довести вас с парнем до финала?

Мурашки роем проносятся по спине. День ее победы — тот самый день, который она хочет забыть больше, чем все остальные, проведенные в Капитолии. Китнисс беззвучно вздыхает. Что угодно, только не разговор о событиях, из-за которых она вынуждена просыпаться среди ночи, чтобы потом не суметь заснуть до утра. Повод не отвечать Джоанне преграждает им дорогу.

— Мисс Эвердин, главный распорядитель немедленно вызывает вас к себе, — говорит миротворец, вызывая у Китнисс одновременно и облегчение, и разочарование.

— Он, что потерпеть не может? — слышит она за спиной голос Джоанны, и ее щеки начинают пылать от гнева.

— Присоединяйся к нам, как освободишься, — Финник еще раз демонстрирует белоснежную улыбку. Его понимание даже вызывает слабый отголосок симпатии. Это чувство самоуничтожается так же быстро, как появилось.

***

Миротворец ведет Китнисс через огромный пустой холл первого этажа, где никого нет, кроме яркой капитолийки у стойки около входа и безгласых у лифтов. Тишина похожа на затишье перед чем-то грандиозным и контрастирует с праздничными гуляниями, которые теперь не прекращаются на улицах столицы. Они спускаются на минус первый этаж, миротворец электронным ключом открывает тяжелую металлическую дверь, рядом с которой стоят еще двое таких же миротворцев. Должно быть, менторы здесь никогда не появляются. В длинном коридоре такая же тишина, как и в холле. Стоит ли пытаться угадать, ради чего Крейн вдруг решил отвлечься от работы и уделить ей время?

Миротворец останавливается у последней, самой дальней, двери и оставляет Китнисс одну. Две секунды она слышит грохот и какие-то отрывистые выкрики. Крейн сейчас на тренировке трибутов, значит, он уже видел Мэта и Элин. На мгновение Китнисс охватывает злорадство при мысли, что Мэт может победить. Тогда он поумерит свое геройство, и ей больше не придется встречаться со взглядом презрения. Надо ли желать кому-то такой же жизни, как у нее? Ей тут же приходится признать отрицательный ответ. И все же, если кому-то нужны спонсоры — он их получит. Даже если этот кто-то — Мэт Уолд.

Невеселые мысли о будущем ее трибутов прерывает появление Крейна. Он держит бокал с чем-то ярко-фиолетовым. Скорее всего, это алкоголь. Ей тут же вспоминаются слова Финника о нервах главного распорядителя. Крейн кивает миротворцу, чтобы он оставил их одних.

— Я не собираюсь делать ненужные вступления, мисс Эвердин, поэтому сразу перейду к делу, — говорит Крейн, встав напротив нее. — Конфликт между трибутами я могу понять, но конфликт между ментором и трибутом — такое на моей памяти впервые.

— Как вы… В апартаментах скрытые камеры, — тут же догадывается она.

— Я рад, что мы прояснили этот момент, — кивает Крейн. — Теперь проясните мне, что вы намерены делать с вашим трибутом, который не признает ваш авторитет.

— Если я скажу, что рассчитывала получить ответ у вас, это считается? — Китнисс угрюмо смотрит на главного распорядителя. Ничего удивительного в том, что он вызвал ее сюда: Игры должны пройти безупречно.

Крейн негромко смеется, кажется, даже искренне. И от этой искренности, которую почти не встретишь у капитолийцев и которой ей так не хватало, почему-то становится еще безысходнее.

— Иногда мне сложно отказать вам в чувстве юмора, — говорит он, отсмеявшись. — Подобные вашему затруднения с подопечными крайне редки, но я вижу несколько вариантов выхода. Было бы превосходно, если бы вы увидели их сами.

— Мне тоже что-нибудь сказать о вашем чувстве юмора? — Китнисс смотрит на него немного исподлобья и старается не наделать чего-нибудь лишнего, о чем потом может пожалеть не только она.

— Эвердин, это было бы смешно, если бы проблема стояла чуть менее острей. Или если бы вы относились к ее участникам равнодушнее.

— Это сложно сделать, — тут же вспоминается потеря контроля над собой, когда ее в последний момент перехватил Хеймитч.

— Так что вы планируете на ближайшее будущее? Отправите мальчика на арену просто так? — Крейн отпивает фиолетовый коктейль из своего бокала. — Или у вас есть мысли о том, как его мотивировать?

— Я не собираюсь бросать его! Даже если Гейл смог настроить его против меня!

— Не стоит так кричать, я же в двух шагах от вас.

— Вы предлагаете мне оставить Мэта одного здесь без поддержки! Я не…

— Вы не Эбернети, понимаю…

— Вам все равно! Только вы не дождетесь такого же отношения от меня!

— Я уже говорил не перебивать меня, или вам необходимо повторять это всякий раз при наших встречах? — Крейн говорит это унизительно-спокойно, а Китнисс чувствует, как что-то распирает внутри ее груди, и сильнее впивается в планшет. — Сейчас я советовал бы вам заняться не спонсорами, а рассудить, что вы ждете от ближайших, скажем, пары недель. Пока ваши подопечные не произвели на вас достойного впечатления, лучше придержать при себе отсутствие внятного мнения. Вы меня поняли, мисс Эвердин? Мисс Эвердин!  
Китнисс не реагирует, старается перевести дыхание. Советы от Крейна — это то, что способно и помочь, и довести до отчаяния. Она не учла, что это может совпадать.

— Как включается планшет?

— Актуальные вопросы уже закончились? — Крейн приподнимает бровь, но все же протягивает руку и нажимает кнопку сбоку планшета. — У вас есть некоторые преимущества перед остальными менторами, но это, конечно, неофициально.

— Вы уже видели их тренировку, так?

— Так. Не скажу, что они предоставили нечто выдающееся, но старт не самый худший.

— В чем же мое преимущество, если вы только что отделались от меня общими словами?

— Если вы хотите знать, на кого из ваших подопечных вам лучше обратить внимание, обращаться стоит точно не к Гернару. Трибутов двадцать четыре, я не могу уделить всем достаточно времени, — Крейн опять прикладывается к своему бокалу, Китнисс хочется выбить его у него из руки.

— Наверное, единственный способ привлечь ваше внимание — это пустить стрелу вам в голову! — злость и беспомощность то угасают, то снова поднимаются, нужны хотя бы слова, чтобы выплеснуть хотя бы часть из этого.

— В яблоко.

— Я промахнулась, — она почти шипит и тут же слышит смех. Может быть, не стоило напоминать им обоим от том дне. Но, вероятно, прямой намек со стрелой и яблоком красноречивей и куда действенней слов. По крайней мере, тогда он не смеялся.

— Выходит, президент был прав… — говорит он, пока пульс бьет в голове Китнисс. — Мисс Эвердин, я жду слаженной работы ото всех, кто задействован в создании Игр. От вас, как от ментора, требуется тактика общения с каждым новым поступившим материалом. Сообразите то, что устроит вас и будет действенным, а потом поговорим о спонсорах. Вы не желаете оставлять их без своей поддержки, но сейчас ваши желания не совпадают с действительностью. Можете мириться с этим, можете исправить. Сам по себе данный конфликт меня не интересует.

Все, что остается — ждать пяти часов вечера в компании Эффи. Китнисс видит единственный выход в том, чтобы запереться в своей спальне до возвращения трибутов. Дальше план отказывается прорисовываться. Для Крейна все слишком просто, для нее каждая минута отзывается болью в груди.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — безучастно отзывается она.

— Вот и прекрасно. Извините, но мне пора — обеденный перерыв уже закончился, — еще один учтивый и выверенный кивок от Крейна встречен ею так же безразлично.

— Капитолиец пропустил обед? — у нее хватает сил, чтобы язвительно хмыкнуть. Крейн, кажется, не в обиде.

— Тогда на днях отобедаем вместе. Всего доброго.


	12. 6 — 7.06

— Я посмотрю у себя.

Все возражения Эффи, которая хочет собрать всех перед телевизором на первом этаже апартаментов Китнисс грубо проигнорировала и закрыла дверь. Эффи не виновата, никто не виноват в том, что Китнисс не хочет показывать кому бы то ни было, как она слаба и без поддержки сильных успокоительных не может посмотреть начало Бойни.

Она садится на кровать и минуту сидит в тишине. Блистер подрагивает в руках, рядом лежит пульт. У нее ничего не получилось. Все, что говорил ей Крейн несколько дней назад оказалось невыполнимым. С Элин пришлось поделиться одной таблеткой успокоительного за десять минут до вылета на арену. Мэт продолжал видеть на месте своего ментора только пустое место. Неожиданно вполне успешно прошло их интервью с Цезарем. Мэт говорил мало, по словам Хеймитча смог сойти за бойца, готового к действиям, а не словам. Элин на роль бойца не подходила, Цинна придумал ей платье, которое отвлекло от этой мысли и заставило потенциальных спонсоров задуматься об инвестициях. Китнисс знает, что сам Цинна не в восторге от созданного образа, но, к сожалению, стратегию для выживания трибутов не часто приходится выбирать. Сейчас Цезарь улыбается своей знаменитой улыбкой с экрана, там же, в верхнем левом углу ведется отсчет до начала Игр. Три таблетки начинают действовать почти сразу. Она закрывает глаза в попытке привести мысли в порядок. Фликерман напоминает всем об оценках трибутов после индивидуального смотра. Китнисс сжимает в кулаках одеяло и открывает глаза. Шесть у Элин и восемь у Мэта. Накинул ли ему Крейн несколько баллов?..

Гимн Панема прерывает ее мысль о том, что она даже не знает, что показывал распорядителям Уолд. Золотой герб переливается на экране с полминуты, потом все исчезает. Первое, что бросается в глаза, — это сияющий на солнце Рог изобилия посреди абсолютно круглого озера, на небольшом каменном островке. Камера медленно отъезжает подальше, чтобы зрители смогли увидеть трибутов. Трибуны с ними установлены прямо в воде и находятся на равном расстоянии как от Рога, так и от суши. Наверно, тот, кто не умеет плавать, будет вынужден стоять на трибуне, пока чья-нибудь стрела или нож не настигнут его. Озеро разделено на сектора, которые спицами расходятся от Рога и скрываются в джунглях арены. Китнисс взглядом едва выхватывает Мэта и Элин, но не может понять, к трибутам из каких дистриктов они находятся ближе всего.

Три, два, один…

Сигнал к началу. Несколько трибутов тут же прыгают в воду, остальные озираются по сторонам. Мэт растерян и пытается что-то сообразить, Элин беспомощно смотрит в его сторону. Китнисс качает головой и переводит взгляд на свои колени, не в силах смотреть на заведомый проигрыш. Крейну есть, над чем посмеяться. Если эта арена выведет из Бойни сразу половину трибутов в первый же день, то она не удивится. Крейн на собрании менторов говорил о трех неделях. Наверняка он был не в себе, хотя и казался вменяемым, когда вызвал ее к себе.

Мэт опускается в воду и неумело плывет к Рогу. Слишком медленно, чтобы успеть что-то выхватить у профи. Без оружия на арене нельзя, пытаться его достать — идея еще хуже. Китнисс напряженно следит, как он медленно приближается к Рогу, где мелькают первые жертвы Бойни. Какой-то парень упал в воду. Это соседний сектор, рядом с тем, где сейчас Уолд. Профи обязательно заметят и его, не заметили раньше только из-за того, что трибуна Мэта оказалась сзади Рога. Трибуты Первого и Второго переговариваются и выбирают оружие, Мэт тихо выходит на каменный берег и подбирает оброненный убитым трибутом нож. Китнисс снова впивается пальцами в одеяло, когда девушка из Первого решает обойти Рог. Мэт тоже слышит это и инстинктивно пригинается, как будто это спасет его. Девушку отвлекает трибут из Четвертого. Это ненадолго, они всего лишь признают друг друга союзниками. Трибуты Четвертого предлагают обследовать берег и прилегающие к нему джунгли. Как Мэт скрывается от Рога, камеры не показывают. Только секунду видно, как он так же медленно отплывает от островка с Рогом. Элин. Китнисс вспоминает о ней только сейчас. Девушки нигде нет, ее трибуна пуста. Китнисс в поднимавшейся панике хватает планшет. Если ее убили, должно было прийти оповещение… Нет, она жива. Добралась до берега и теперь ждет Мэта. Они оба скрываются в джунглях как раз тогда, когда профи с оружием направляются к пляжу.

Ее трибуты о чем-то договорились. Это успокаивало бы, если бы Китнисс знала об этом заранее. Однако, ее успокаивает то, что Мэт относится неприязненно только к своему ментору, Элин он трогать не станет. Хотя бы первое время.

Общая информация высвечивается на экране планшета. За первые полчаса Бойни убиты четверо. Могло быть и больше, но из-за возрастного условия такие новости не будут выбрасываться на экраны зрителей слишком часто. Трибуты Двенадцатого пока в безопасности бредут по джунглям с одним ножом. Любая мелочь на Играх может стать спасительной, но, если снова подумать о профи… Сбрасывать со счетов других участников тоже не стоит: все они — ровесники Мэта и Элин, кто-то в чем-то превосходит их, а кто-то смог и добыть оружие посерьезнее ножа. Зачем Мэт полез на остров — это тот вопрос, на который не сможет ответить, пожалуй, даже Крейн. Он, скорее всего, усомнится в интеллекте ее подопечных. Китнисс не хочется признавать, что главный распорядитель может быть в чем-то прав.

Она тянется к тумбочке и достает из верхнего ящика блистер. Это новое успокоительное, старое уже не действует так быстро и эффективно. Новое заглушает аппетит, так как раз удобнее смотреть Игры одной и не спускаться на первый этаж ради обеда. Так ее будут видеть реже. Целый год в Капитолии отучил ее от голода. Тогда, еще в Двенадцатом, это чувство было почти постоянным и оттого не страшным. Регулярные ужины с клиентами уничтожили привычку ложиться и вставать с пустым животом. Иногда проснуться так сложно, что Китнисс приходится уговаривать себя дойти до ванны. Она знает, это не гедонизм, свойственный столице, это та гадость, которую капитолийцы добавляют в коктейли, чтобы не отвлекаться на посторонние мысли и забыться до утра. Она пьет немного, но этого достаточно, чтобы едва стать на ноги и держаться за стену по дороге в ванную. Иногда ей становится страшно, стоит только представить себя со стороны. Желает ли она такой же жизни Мэту? Что бы он ни говорил ей, она желает ему выжить, как и Элин. Ради такого ли, что сейчас окружает ее саму?..

Китнисс не встает с кровати до самого вечера. Она не выключает телевизор, но смотрит только в потолок. Со стороны телевизора раздаются негромкие звуки, кажется, что-то происходит, но планшет молчит. С ее трибутами все в порядке. Новые таблетки действуют блестяще. Она даже не поднимает голову на продолжительный рык и последовавший за ним крик. Кому-то не повезло. Или кто-то сумел отбиться от переродка, можно не сомневаться, что это был именно переродок. Когда начинают сгущаться первые сумерки, планшет оживает. Китнисс мигом садится, и у нее темнеет в глазах. Она не ожидала, что негромкий сигнал сделает из нее один напряженный нерв. Кого-то из них убили? Ранили? На экране телевизора трибуты из Пятого и Восьмого раскладывают в ряд все то немногое, что они смогли унести от Рога. Китнисс находит кнопку на планшете, и тут же всплывает новость. Союз с Седьмым. Такое рассылают из Распорядительского центра. Мэт и Элин договорились с трибутами Седьмого действовать вместе, они уже не будут одни, хотя бы на какое-то время. Рядом показывается одно непрочитанное сообщение. Оно о состоянии трибутов Двенадцатого. Обезвоживание первой степени. Пора доказать им, что она вместе с ними. Под тихий разговор трех незнакомых ей трибутов, которых сейчас транслируют по всей стране, Китнисс открывает раздел с прейскурантом. Литр воды целых сто двадцать тысяч. Это не поможет.

Она листает прейскурант еще почти минуту. Цены почти приводят в отчаяние, ее двух спонсоров может не хватить даже на пять дней. А если что-то случится и потребуется тот самый шприц с лекарством, которое она год назад вводила Питу в попытке спасти его? Сейчас он стоит три миллиона сто тысяч. Комок снова уверенно поднимается к горлу, но Китнисс пока может его игнорировать. Такая помощь пока не нужна. Нужна лишь вода. Она пролистывает оружие и полный походный набор с палаткой и спальными мешками. О таком сейчас приходится только мечтать. Китнисс задумывается, как завтра подобраться к спонсорам и кто из ее поклонников больше всех благоволит ей, когда ее взгляд цепляется за знакомую вещь. Трубка для живицы. Четыреста семьдесят тысяч. Столько денег не снились даже мэру Двенадцатого, а здесь, казалось бы, незаметная вещь стоит столько, что даже сложно представить, сколько на них смогла бы жить семья Китнисс, останься она дома. Китнисс с волнением нажимает на кнопку «Купить» и перечисляет нужную сумму. На экране планшета всплывает сообщение с благодарностью и о том, что спонсорская помощь будет доставлена ее трибутам через пять минут. Китнисс удивленно замечает, как внизу сообщения на нарисованном серебристом парашюте даже появляется обратный отсчет этих заявленных пяти минут. Парашют на экране мирно покачивается, Китнисс отсчитывает время. Что делать ментору, если подарок от спонсоров не появится на арене? Было ли такое раньше? Звонить сразу Крейну, пусть разбирается? Со стороны телевизора раздается звон. Камеры переключились на ее трибутов и их союзников. Парень из Седьмого сразу узнает штуку, которую прислала Китнисс. Мэт не выдает никаких эмоций. Элин вызывается найти подходящее дерево и подталкивает Уолда вперед.

Пока все в порядке. Надолго? До утра? Или на один час? Капитолийцы по ночам заняты клубами и алкоголем. Никто не будет устраивать зрелище без зрителей. Это самую малость успокаивает. Ночь должна пройти спокойно.

***

— Ты посмотри, Волтер с новым любовником! Интересно, куда он дел предыдущего? — Цезарь держится профессионально, как всегда, не позволяя выпитому взять верх хотя бы на секунду.

— Подарил дочери. Или сыну, — Сенека смотрит в сторону упомянутого Диоклетиана Волера, который беспечно опирается на локоть молодого парня. — На днях жаловался, что ему стало скучно. Крайне ценная информация.

— Неужели? — Цезарь оборачивается к нему и встречается с насмешливым взглядом. — Хватит издеваться, Крейн. Пусть начались Игры, но общественная жизнь не замерла.

— Да, да. «Знаешь обо всех — и ты защищен компроматом», так?

— Именно это я тебе и говорил. Пообещай, что, когда все это кончится, ты перестанешь так много пить, — Цезарь замечает в руке Сенеки полупустой бокал. И осуждает, Сенека не сомневается в этом.

— Я почти не пил сегодня.

— Из-за Игр, не из-за сознательности. Я так скоро постарею, смотря на тебя. Мне уже не помогают процедуры в салоне Тарквиния. Смотри, у меня так и остались мешки под глазами!

— Мне оплатить повторную процедуру? — Сенека допивает то, что было в бокале, и отдает его проходившей мимо безгласой.

— И как только подчиненные терпят тебя? — Цезарь качает головой, а Сенека чувствует отголосок отеческого участия, от которого становится немного уютнее посреди праздничной толпы.

Азарт, который проснулся ранним утром и подпрыгнул до небывалых высот, к вечеру немного успокоился и уступил место чему-то, напоминающего ранний триумф. Все в восторге, спонсоры сходят с ума, и за котировками невозможно уследить. Бойня окупилась в первый же день, это превзошло все ожидания, Сенеку даже не расстроил зависший сайт Игр, который обрушили капитолийцы. Безусловно, это внесло определенное беспокойство, но технические моменты решаются быстро. Гернар не раздражал Сенеку уже несколько дней. Одна из высших наград, за которую стоило только заплатить ночью с Рубин Халсвит. Она получила свои десять баллов именно за спокойствие главного распорядителя. Капитолий устал ждать и взорвался вместе с сигналом к началу Бойни. Если кто-то еще думает, что «головокружение от успеха» — это всего лишь избитые слова, он никогда не был успешен. Цезарь ведет его сквозь толпу. Не так важно, куда. Все они, кого он встречает по пути, готовы за мгновение вспыхнуть в экстазе, стоит только поднести спичку. Сенека отвечает улыбкой на их улыбки, понимая, что он сам улыбается исключительно себе, своей победе. Ее остается только удержать. Они все ему в этом помогут. Они еще не знают о том, что спонсорам на этой Бойне тоже не придется расслабиться, как и трибутам.

Сенеке кажется, что он задыхается, это прекращается через две секунды. Свежий ночной воздух вместо пропитанного алкогольными испарениями, духами, табаком и еще не пойми чем клубного. Городской шум постепенно приводит в себя, адреналин постепенно испаряется, остается только усталость.

— Позвони мне, как только поймешь, в чем прикол арены, — Сенека хватается за кованный поручень и делает вид, что выпитое никак не подействовало на него. — В любое время.

— Не проще ли не ломать голову лучшему ведущему страны?

— Я беспощаден.

— И для кого это стало новостью? Не вздумай прогонять водителя с его места, мой мальчик, — Цезарь помогает Сенеке дойти до его автомобиля. — И не возлагай большие надежды на сегодняшний день.

Сегодня главная магистраль перекрыта, водителю приходится делать объезд. Сенека в полудреме слышит звук нового сообщения на телефон, но ему слишком лень обращать внимание на что-либо. Одним из самых удачных вчерашних решений была блокировка почти всех абонентов, за исключением нескольких самых важных. Его телефон сегодня взорвался бы от звонков, просьб, пожеланий, вопросов, мнений и прочей шелухи, которая помешала бы работе. Сотни тысяч проведут эту ночь на улицах и разойдутся только к утру. Никто из них не догадывается, что в любой момент демонстрационные экраны могут включить прямой эфир с арены. Никто не догадывается, что спонсоры и поклонники будут ждать очередной час, когда включается следующий сектор. Бойня будет держать всех в напряжении, и в этот раз речь не только о трибутах.

Девушка-консьерж с лимонными волосами приветливо улыбается ему. Сенека кивает ей в одной лишь надежде услышать тишину собственной квартиры. Он едва выстоял полминуты в лифте, отмахнулся от безгласой на пороге дома и теперь с досадой и настороженностью достает из кармана пиджака завибрировавший телефон. Эгерия. Она умеет подобрать время.

— Добрый вечер, госпожа министр, — попытка сделать голос чуть менее уставшим и без примеси остатков спирта оказывается почти удачной.

— Мои поздравления, господин главный распорядитель, — Эгерия говорит четко и спокойно, а Сенека, добравшийся, наконец, до тишины, борется с собой, чтобы не убрать телефон подальше от уха. — Превзойти себя мало кому удается.

— Не стоит, госпожа министр, это всего лишь моя работа, — он доходит до дивана — ему точно будет нужна опора, Эгерия просто так не станет звонить.

— Никто, упоминая вас, ни разу не вспомнил слово «скромность», мистер Крейн. Но у меня для вас новость. Наш Десятый находится в шести милях от Тринадцатого.

— В шести? Уже?.. — Сенека останавливает невидящий взгляд на журнальном столике. Вместо него он видит своего нулевого пациента и последствия. Получится ли в действительности то, что задумано? Для сомнений не осталось времени.

— Я получила эти данные час назад. И решила, что будет не совсем корректно сообщать вам их, когда вы заняты, — она явно знает, где он был час назад. Клуб — не то место, которое похоже на Распорядительский центр.

— Благодарю. Я распоряжусь насчет капсул.

— Наш пациент не в самом лучшем состоянии, но он способен дойти до цели уже к утру. Удачи, мистер Крейн.

Сенека медлит только секунду. Лестница, коридор, кабинет, сейф. Кассета освещает голограммой весь кабинет. Сенека кладет ее на рабочий стол и уменьшает изображение, чтобы охватить больше территории. Тринадцатый в самой середине. К нему движется красная точка, и между ними уже меньше шести миль. Десятый не очень спешит, возможно, остановится, чтобы переночевать, и продолжит путь с утра. Было бы очень разумно с его стороны. Он на другом часовом поясе, если в Капитолии сейчас одиннадцать, то в районе Двенадцатого и Тринадцатого должен быть час ночи. Сенека снимает пиджак, садится за стол и увеличивает изображение вокруг красной точки. Не больше полумили в час. Усталость? Или у Эгерии неверная информация о его состоянии, и он не переживет ночь? Или Эгерия рассчитывает на это и не сказала о том, что ей известно на самом деле? Сенека призывает себя к спокойствию. Выведенная голографическая таблица показывает истощение и первую степень обезвоживания. Ничего страшного, данные позволяют ему протянуть еще несколько дней. Пока пациент жив и движется к Тринадцатому, волнение стоит поумерить.

Сенека нажимает кнопку на стационарном телефоне. Лаборант отвечает незамедлительно.

— Готовьте капсулы. Срок начала действия от шести до одиннадцати утра. И усильте датчики движения.

После слов «Да, сэр» Сенека отпускает кнопку. Значит, сегодня. Сегодня пройдет та граница, которую он ждет со страхом и с нетерпением. Усталость проходит мгновенно. Кажется, сегодня он не сможет заснуть, несмотря на то, что завтра второй день Бойни, и трибуты почти гарантированно поймут устройство арены. Внимание станет пристальнее, ставки подскочат еще сильнее, зрители вцепятся взглядами в каждого трибута и не только. В любом слове Сенеки будут искать намеки на раскрытие сценария и его деталей. Будет нужно очень много кофе и терпения, чтобы не сказать лишнее…

Тихий стук в дверь прерывает мысли. Сенека выключает кассету и прячет ее в ящик стола. Стоит надеяться, что это не Эгерия решила навестить его лично.

— Да, — после разговора с министром он, оказывается, может говорить почти как трезвый.

Вот уж кого он не ждал.

— Что, мисс Эвердин, опять включить вам планшет?

— Я поняла с первого раза, — слышится почти нескрываемая обида и растерянность. В первый год менторства это объяснимо. Сенека хмыкает и кивает ей на кресло для посетителей.

— Если с планшетом разобрались, то чем обязан?

— Это что-то вроде часов? Ваша арена? — она садится в кресло и кладет планшет перед собой на стол.

— Надо же. Вы из первых, кто догадался. Неужели, сами?

— По дороге сюда. Вспомнила, как молния ударила в дерево, и начал работать соседний сектор.

— Похвально. Я напрасно думал, что мне придется прочитать вам ознакомительную лекцию. Вам тоже не спится? — Сенека вызывает безгласую, нажав кнопку на интеркоме. Сегодня у него точно не получится вздремнуть, даже если бы он этого хотел.

— Как и вам. У вас это всегда в начале Игр?

— Такое бывает, — Сенека уходит от ответа. Ночной рассказ о приближении геноцида вряд ли обрадует Эвердин. И президента, когда он узнает, что информация утекла в ненужном направлении. — Черный чай, — говорит он, еда безгласая успевает войти, — если вы не против, конечно.

— Нет, — тихо отвечает Эвердин и поеживается.

— Значит, вы приехали только для того, чтобы поделиться своими соображениями?

— Не только. Для того, чтобы сказать, что вокруг Рога вода… и это несправедливо, — Эвердин как будто на ходу подбирает хоть какие-то слова. И зачем это? Хотя… не так важно и интересно.

— Что вы предлагаете? — с напускной серьезностью спрашивает он.

— Убрать воду, — Эвердин понижает голос и говорит это, скорее, своим коленям, а не Сенеке.

Это даже трогательно. Что бы она сейчас ни думала, в ней отчетливо виден подросток. Сенека никогда не отличался сентиментальностью, может быть, грядущее событие так влияет на него, но эта растерянность несколько умиляет. Или его сознание настолько устало, что готово переключиться на что угодно, лишь бы не давать ему думать о Тринадцатом.

— Мне кажется, уже немного поздно для этого.

— Что показывали вам Элин и Мэт? Вы завысили им баллы? — Эвердин перескакивает на совсем другую тему, но по-прежнему обращается к своим коленям.

— Вы меня поражаете день ото дня, — Сенека качает головой, однако, радуясь, что его отвлекают глупостями.

— Они так и не сказали мне. Кажется, у них был какой-то план, если Элин ждала Мэта, чтобы уйти с ним в лес… в джунгли. Я надеялась, что сегодня с утра у меня будет полчаса, чтобы поговорить с ними. Думала, что они перед отлетом… что я смогу успокоить их.

Безгласая заходит с серебряным подносом и разливает чай по белым фарфоровым чашкам. Эвердин невидящим взглядом смотрит на планшет. Он за это время еще не подавал признаки жизни, и ничего удивительного: ее трибуты в первом секторе, до них еще час, если они не сообразят повернуть против часовой стрелки.

— Что ж, по порядку, — Сенека берет щипцы для сахара и опускает в свою чашку один кубик. — Ваш герой метал ножи. Довольно неплохо, но весьма заурядно. А… — он на секунду задумывается. — Вы мне не напомните?..

— Элин Свот, — мрачно подсказывает Эвердин.

— Да, Свот. Так вот, она разжигала костры несколькими способами. Некоторые и на это не способны, так что я накинул им по одному баллу. Считайте это моим небольшим подарком для вас.

— Спасибо, — говорит она почти шепотом. Любой лишний балл — это потенциальные спонсоры, никто не станет возражать, если у его трибута появятся дополнительные шансы на выживание. Даже Эвердин.

— Не стоит, это было несложно. Но, мисс Эвердин, я, все же, в курсе, что ваша семья согласилась приехать к вам. Почему вы сейчас здесь, а не с ними? Ранее на ваш добровольный визит я мог рассчитывать слабо.

— Никто не водит меня к вам под конвоем, это вы тоже знаете, — негромко говорит она и по его примеру берет щипцы для сахара. Не слишком изящно берет кубик сахара и бросает его в чашку.

Сенека — не Эффи, его никогда не смущала некоторая неуклюжесть во время частных бесед. Второй кубик, третий. Какой странный сегодня вечер. Если Эвердин призналась, что охотно посещает его дом каждые выходные, то можно ли считать это оттенком победы? Слишком много побед на один день. Так не бывает. Минимум одна из них обманчива. Не сказать, что ее слова могут понравиться только на фоне приказа президента. Нет, Сенека сегодня слишком сентиментален из-за приближения геноцида Тринадцатого. Можно поговорить об этом на днях с Цезарем.

— Я надеялся, что вы оцените, — Сенека делает один глоток, пока Эвердин останавливается на четвертом кубике сахара. Кажется, она и сама замечает это только сейчас. — Лучше не размешивать.

— Накануне их приезда мне казалось, что я не смогу отойти от них, — начинает она немного хрипло. — Что мы будем говорить без остановки, а Прим захочет увидеть здесь все и… Они даже Лютика привезли. Кота.

— Вы же не хотите сказать, что у вас и с вашей семьей случилась размолвка? — на всякий случай спрашивает Сенека.

— Нет, я… — она отпивает из чашки, пытаясь успокоиться. Получается плохо. — Я поняла, что второй раз не смогу расстаться с ними. Я боюсь. Я должна сейчас быть с мамой и Прим, лгать, как мне здесь нравится, угощать Прим мороженым… Понимаете? Мне казалось, я буду хвататься за каждую минуту, пока они здесь. Но мне стало страшно, когда я встретила их, когда мы обнялись… потом этого уже никогда не случится. Я не понимаю, почему говорю вам…

Сенека спокойно слушает. Эвердин вот-вот зальется слезами. Это, конечно, отвлечет его от геноцида, но это не то, на что он рассчитывал в ближайшие часы. Однако, очень странно прийти с такими словами к тому, кто принял участие в ее разлуке с семьей. Должно быть, она тоже смогла дойти до такой мысли. Сенека встает из-за стола, обходит его и чуть склоняется над ней, держась за спинку кресла.

— Э-вер-дин, — нет, в ней определенно может быть что-то умилительное. Безусловно, крайне редко. — Не удивляйтесь тому, что я понимаю вас. Но, вы не находите, что потом будете жалеть об упущенных часах?

— Уже начала, — она вздыхает, но слезы слышатся уже отчетливо. Сенека задумывается, какую глупость можно сказать, чтобы провести эту ночь в относительном спокойствии, и планшет напоминает о себе. Он берет его и снимает блок.

— Еще два спонсора, поздравляю. Два миллиона восемьсот, — он отдает планшет замершей в напряжении Эвердин. — Сменим обстановку в честь этого?

— На что? — планшет в ее руках замирает, она с подозрением наблюдает, как он расстегивает и подворачивает в полтора оборота рукава рубашки.

— Я не о клубе. О террасе. Вы туда выходили?

— Только раз.

— В таком случае идемте, только планшет оставьте здесь, — Сенека по выработанной привычке подает ей руку. Эвердин медлит секунду, но отвечает и встает, чем-то удивленная. Вряд ли ее избаловали подобными жестами в Двенадцатом.

— Не знала, что во время Игр у вас бывает время на что-то другое.

Упрек? Или это искренне? Не так важно, на споры у Сенеки сегодня нет сил и желания.

— Надо уметь отдыхать от работы, — он выводит Эвердин из кабинета и ведет в сторону балкона, выходившего на зимний сад.

Они поднимаются по небольшой стеклянной лестнице с ограждением и выходят на террасу, ее крытую, полностью застекленную, часть, в которой можно оставаться, если нет желания слышать городской шум. Сенеке всегда нравилось это полное остекление небольшого участка, хоть он и считает до сих пор, что переплатил за него дизайнеру.

Он открывает перед Эвердин прозрачную дверь, и их встречает порыв ветра. Эвердин тут же подходит к ограждению из посеребренных перил. Салюты по всему Капитолию взрываются почти ежесекундно, но иногда их не заметно среди иллюминации, которая ни разу в году не бывает включена так ярко, как сегодня. Музыка с улиц смешивается с шумом ветра, перекрытая центральная магистраль, проспект президента Римменхейма, находится почти у самого небоскреба, и отсюда можно увидеть, насколько заполнены улицы огромными празднующими толпами. Салюты и фейерверки отражаются в небоскребах, до террасы доносятся пьяные выкрики, потом — еще несколько взрывов. Сенека невольно оборачивается в сторону востока. Его судьба и судьба всей страны сейчас решается слишком далеко отсюда. Каждый гражданин Панема привык к тому, что все исходит из Капитолия. Наказания, вознаграждения — все отсюда, и по-другому даже помыслить непозволительно. Казалось бы, и сейчас так же. Разве что формально. Знал бы нулевой пациент, сколько надежд возложено на него. Сколько бессонных, как эта, ночей провел главный распорядитель, просчитывая все варианты развития событий, непосредственно связанных с этим незначительным жителем дистрикта. Сенека даже не знает его имя. Не удосужился узнать, имя здесь значение не имеет. Он навсегда останется Десятым. Хотя — кто может в этом сомневаться? — сам Десятый Сенеку Крейна знает прекрасно. И вряд ли он входит в число его фанатов.

— Вы правда тогда приказали выбросить поросенка? —Эвердин, наконец, нарушает молчание.

— Что выбросить? — Сенека нехотя отрывается от хода мыслей и поворачивается к ней.

— Того поросенка. С яблоком. На моем индивидуальном показе.

— Да. Убрал пассивный раздражитель, — Сенека направляется к двум белоснежным мягким кушеткам, обтянутым бархатом. Пусть спрашивает, что хочет, пока это отвлекает. — Правда, не полностью. Стрела с вашей целью так и оставалась в стене, пока мы не начали обсуждать оценки, — он берет яблоко из хрустальной ажурной вазы, стоявшей на небольшом столике между кушетками. — Хевенсби, уже в новых брюках после пунша, вынул ее из стены и просидел с ней до тех пор, пока Тиберий Гернар не пригрозил ему обвинением в поддержке неповиновению Капитолию.

— Я знала, что меня могут обвинить в чем-то подобном, — Эвердин медленно отходит от перил и, как ему кажется, не сводит взгляд с яблока в его руке.

— Об этом нетрудно догадаться. Вас предлагали исключить и арестовать, и было много сторонников этого предложения, куда больше половины, — Сенека садится на кушетку и задумчиво перекидывает яблоко из одной руки в другую, лишь бы чем-то себя занять. — Было и предложение поставить вам один балл.

— Тоже от Тиберия? — она садится напротив, на соседнюю кушетку, и теперь старательно игнорирует яблоко.

— От Луцилия Бернанса. А Тиберий первым высказался «за». Он же был автором идеи о вашем исключении. Но я посчитал, что месть вам с моей стороны и со стороны коллегии распорядителей не будет выглядеть солидно.

— Поэтому вы сделали меня мишенью для профи.

— Почему бы не считать, что я попросту мог быть благосклонен к вашим умениям? Такой вариант вы не рассматривали?

— Вам нужно шоу. Ваша благосклонность заставила меня отсидеться с ожогом на том дереве с пчелами, — Эвердин мрачно смотрит в пол и ладонями сжимает края кушетки. Можно подумать, она отсиделась на том дереве только вчера.

— Согласен, слово выбрано несколько некорректно. Тем не менее, баллы помогли вам, пусть Тиберий и противился им больше всех…

— Как легко довести его до истерики, — вставляет она свое наблюдение и вызывает у Сенеки ответную легкую улыбку.

— Как легко довести его до истерики, — вставляет она свое наблюдение и вызывает у Сенеки ответную легкую улыбку.

— Да, временами это с ним случается. Но в этом году, чтобы исключить массовую истерику, я приказал установить силовое поле. Тиберию, Луцилию и еще много кому было неудобно признавать, что они опасаются подростков. Но успокоились почти все, — он снова перебрасывает яблоко из руки в руку и с досадой отмечает, что ему самому до спокойствия еще далеко.

— Оно как на арене?

— На арене мы пропускаем через поле электроны. То, что удерживало вас на лестнице планолета перед Играми, — немного другое, но суть почти та же.

— Почему за семьдесят пять лет никто не додумался отгородиться от нас? — Эвердин оборачивается на высокий золотистый салют, и на несколько секунд вся терраса заливается его светом.

— Вам впору радоваться, что обстоятельства сложились именно так, а не задаваться вопросом, — Сенека задумчиво провожает взглядом падающие искры. Ответ лежит на поверхности, и не исключено, что она сама додумается о нем довольно быстро. Капитолий слишком расслабился после Темных времен. Слишком много стало ускользать от внимания от самонадеянности. Все за это расплачиваются, расплата пришла и к нему. — Кстати, трибутам о нем знать не положено. Но в следующем году поведайте об этом своим подопечным, я разрешаю.

— Еще одна государственная тайна?

— Все знают, что у вас преимущество перед другими менторами, так воспользуйтесь им. Если бы год назад мы установили поле, ваша выходка расценивалась бы как покушение, никто бы и слова не сказал против этого факта. А на арену отправилась бы ваша сестра.

— Меня бы казнили, — она отвлекается от салютов и впервые встречается со взглядом Сенеки. Кажется, она уже привыкла к озвученной мысли.

— В этом не было бы надобности. Все, что вы бросаете в поле, возвращается по строго обратной траектории.

Глаза Эвердин на секунду немного округляются в момент осознания того, что Капитолию в ином случае даже не пришлось бы возиться с ней год назад. Но усвоенное не может считаться усвоенным, если не было наглядным хоть раз. Сенека уже много раз испытал на себе это правило, подействует оно и на этот раз.

— Бросьте, — говорит он и подает ей яблоко, которое перекинул из руки в руку, наверное, уже сотню раз. — За перила.

Она хочет что-то спросить, но молча встает и идет к перилам. Замахивается, яблоко летит на фоне темно-синего неба и фейерверков, почти беззвучно отталкивается от невидимой преграды и возвращается в руки Эвердин. Никаких усилий, чтобы поймать его. Все просто и буднично, но для нее — это страшный показательный эксперимент. Она стоит недолго, замерев, потом яблоко снова встречается с полем и возвращается. И снова.

— Вам не удастся пробить поле яблоком и скинуть его на толпу, — говорит Сенека, неслышно подойдя к ней сзади.

— Просто это… это выглядит забавным.

Сенека не уточняет, что именно забавно: яблоко, отскочившее от магнитного поля, или яблоко, упавшее из его апартаментов кому-нибудь на голову. Ему не хочется ничего спрашивать, слабый намек на спокойствие приходит сам собой.

***

Кофе слишком крепкий. Сенека нехотя признает, что погорячился, когда заказал секретарше вторую чашку покрепче. Это хотя бы отвлекает от сонливости, остается надеяться, что голова выдержит, и он не свалится прямо в распорядительской от переизбытка кофеина. Не так Сенека представлял проведение Бойни за своим авторством. После бессонной ночи два дня плавно перетекают в один, сейчас только около десяти утра, и неопределенность с пациентом из Десятого все еще нависает. Ответственная за него команда должна позвонить ему в решающий момент, когда пациент войдет в контакт с охраной Тринадцатого и попадет в бункер. Сенека выпивает еще два глотка, стук сердца отзывается в висках. Он спокойно смотрит, как профи из Первого и Второго решают, на поиски кого из конкурентов им отправиться далее, или стоит оставаться на пляже, чтобы отстреливать их по одному, когда кто-нибудь покажется из-за деревьев. Сенека молча решает, что второй вариант плана безопаснее и, хмурясь, прикладывает пальцы к правому виску. Что запротестует сильнее от такого обращения первым: голова или сердце? Обезболивающее в кабинете, как только он закончит положенный утренний мониторинг, о нем надо не забыть.

Сенека еще раз призывает себя к состоянию, которое хотя бы отдаленно не напоминало бы тихую истерику и панику. Только десять, он сам рассчитывал в крайнем случае на полдень. Сроки не прошли… Но, в конце концов, долго еще этому кретину устраивать неспешный променад в окрестностях Тринадцатого?

— Сэр, запускаем одиннадцатый сектор, — сообщает Тит.

Сенека кивает, Тит и Марк переключают комбинации на сектор «с десяти до одиннадцати». Сектор накрывает волна, перекрывает часть пляжа. Кто-то из профи громко ругается и говорит о переносе лагеря подальше от цунами. Неплохая мысль. Жаль, что она в недалеком будущем окажется бесполезной, когда придет время поменять сектора местами.  
Еще окинуть взглядом экраны. Трибуты Эвердин со своими напарниками в шестом секторе. Вчерашний подарок от спонсоров принес им целых девять спонсоров. Вряд ли это воодушевит Эвердин и привлечет ее к активному участию в Играх. Вместе с этим, спонсоры дадут возможность для воображения, пусть строит планы на полученные миллионы, слабая надежда ей сейчас не повредит. Сенека цепляется за хромированные перила и делает вид, что увлечен изображением профи из Четвертого, которые нехотя перетаскивают вещи подальше от одиннадцатого сектора. Парни из Первого и Второго еще переругиваются, из-за волны истерил как раз Первый.

Звонок телефона не отвлекает никого из распорядителей, занятых своей работой. Сенека чувствует, как этот звук отразился на каждом его нерве. Это проходит для всех незаметно, он всего лишь невозмутимо отвечает на вызов, к которому готовился несколько месяцев.

— Сэр, наш пациент на месте, — раздается в трубке негромкий голос.

— Да. Благодарю, — Сенека замечает, что он теперь может вздохнуть глубже, чем минуту назад, и с усталостью и накатывающим триумфом прикрывает глаза.


End file.
